The Student
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: It seems new Literature teacher Klaus Mikaelson has finally met his match
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I promised y'all I would write a Klaroline AU teacher/student fic based on my Twitter post from last week. I finally got around to that and since I'm a complex person, I decided to make this a drabble instead of one shot haha but I'm still working on the next chapter of "This Love" which is my priority so updates will come when they come.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"I want to thank you again, Elijah. You didn't have to do this." Klaus said to his brother Elijah as they walked down the hallway of Whitmore High School. With Elijah being principal of the school, it was not too difficult for him to squeeze a job in for his younger brother.

Elijah smirked. "No need to thank me, brother. The position was open and I knew you were looking for work, it was a no brainier."

Klaus grinned. It wasn't that him and Elijah weren't close but as the years passed and Klaus moving to New York while Elijah stayed behind and raised a family, hindered their relationship. It wasn't until two years ago when Klaus moved back home that those old wounds began to heal.

"Should I be frightened that I'm filling the spot of a teacher who as you said 'aggresively quit?' "

Elijah chuckled. "Mrs. Fell had her own personal issues hence why the aggression but the class is fine I assure you. You'll do great." He reassures before opening the classroom door, stepping into the room full of teenagers.

"Class, I know things have been rocky with Mrs. Fell gone and different substitutes every class but we have finally found a permanent teacher. This is Mr. Mikaelson and he'll be your Literature professor for the remainder of the semester. And yes, he is my brother and yes he will report to me of any misconduct so all of you treat him the upmost respect as if I was teaching you. The floor is yours."

Elijah concluded, gesturing Klaus to come further into the room before giving him a light pat on the back and walking out the class.

Klaus nervously pressed his lips together, setting his suitcase on his desk then standing behind it.

"Well I guess we can skip the introduction part. I will learn each of your names accordingly. Based on the seating chart, it looks like everyone is here except...a Miss Forbes?" He questioned eyeing the empty seat in the front row.

"She'll be here soon. She's always late."

"Thank you...Miss?"

"Bennett. Bonnie Bennett."

He nodded to her in acknowledgment before shifting his attention to the speedy blonde rushing through the door to her seat.

"Ah, the speed demon. I presume you to be Miss Forbes?"

She looked him up and down slowly, briefly gasping at his unexpected British accent. Her eyes shifting from his golden curls to his black dress shoes before settling back onto his eyes.

"You presumed right. New substitute?"

He briefly smirked. "Teacher, actually. My name is Mr. Mikaelson and you would've known that if you weren't late."

"I'm always late. Mrs. Fell never had a problem with it."

"Well as you can see I am not Mrs. Fell which means if you don't have a legitimate reason for being late it counts as a tardy."

She raised her eyebrow. "You can't give me a tardy on your first day here."

"I believe I just did, Miss Forbes. By the way, you've made such a great first impression you can stay 15 minutes after class." Klaus stated with a grin before turning his back to the rather intrigued looking blonde student.

* * *

The blonde twirled one of her curls around her finger impatiently sitting in her seat staring at the clock before staring down at the handsome teacher flipping through papers. She examined every stroke of his red pen and every crinkle in his eyebrow. She tilted her head slightly before pressing her lips together.

"Something bothering you Miss Forbes?" Klaus sighed the question.

"Just curious. You haven't even collected any assignments, what are you possibly grading?" She asked.

Klaus sighed still looking down. "I'm not grading, I'm highlighting."

She scoffed. "Highlighting with a red pen?"

"Underlining. If you really want to be that specific."

"I like being specific. It's a part of my charm." She smirked.

He shook his head, still staring down at his papers so of course he was oblivious to her getting out her seat. The sound of her boots was his only alarm before realizing she was already at his desk, sitting on it.

"Something I can help you with, Miss Forbes?"

"Nope, just looking around. You have me stuck in her against my will for 15 minutes and that clock is going at granny pace so I'm running out of options."

He grinned. "Well clearly you don't mind not following directions so you have to endure the consequences for that."

She rolled her eyes.

"And against your will? That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"And keeping me past class time because I was a few minutes late isn't?" She spat back.

"Be on time and you won't have to make up for it in the end. It's that simple, love."

Her eyes widened at the pet name and his did the same. It wasn't meant to be taken as anything more than a common word of endearment but the glint in her eye told a different story.

"Do you call all your female students 'love', Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, innocently biting her bottom lip.

Klaus nervously swallowed. "There's nothing to it. It's just a word of endearment, that's all."

She hummed slowly tracing one of the books on his desk with her finger. "Look, I know Principal Mikaelson is your brother but that's going to get confusing really fast so is there anything else I can call you instead?"

"I think Mr. Mikaelson would be more appropriate."

"I didn't ask what's more appropriate, I asked what else I can call you? Do you not have a first name?" Her blunt question left him in awe. Never has he had such a bold student before and a shameless one at that. He's also never been this nervous around a student either. She never looked away from him as he nervously glanced away from her briefly.

He cleared his throat. "With me being your teacher and you being my student, it would be best if we addressed each other professionally. I'm Mr. Mikaelson to you and you're Miss Forbes to me."

"Fair enough, for now." She turned towards him on the desk, their hands almost brushing each other's. The blonde leaned forward their faces inches a part.

"I think you'll realize soon enough I'm not your ordinary student, just as I know you're no ordinary teacher. I look forward to the rest of the semester for you to know that too." She said in a hush tone. Her warm cinnamon breath hit his face like a tide he was glad to drown in.

"Looks like those 15 minutes are up." She whispered flashing him a mischievous grin hoping off the desk and leaving Klaus desperate for the oxygen that is her.

She was so intriguing but stubborn as hell, and god he couldn't help his fascination.

He watched her as she bent down to retrieve her bag and books by her desk. Her Jean covered bottom was in his perfect view but he quickly looked away.

- _She's your student. She's your student_. He repeated to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Mikaelson." She said before walking to the classroom door. Klaus was ready to scream of frustration and confusion the minute she walked out until she paused turning the knob. She looked back over at her completely flustered teacher.

"Oh by the way, you can call me Caroline." His eyebrows furrowed at the mention of her first name.

"I know you said we should keep it professional but I'm not one for following directions, right?" She bit her lip lightly with a smirk before opening and walking out the door. Klaus huffed in exhaustion leaning back into his seat, wondering how much of a roller coaster this 17 year old student was really going to be.

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's short but the next chapter won't be I assure you. Not sure how long this drabble will be yet but things will already start happening next chapter so ;)**

 **Reviews? Thoughts?**

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The reviews from the first chapter were amazing and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! Your feedback is always appreciated so thank you, enjoy reading**

 **Warming: Not necessarily smut but still NSFW**

* * *

"Romeo and Juliet, a tale of young, passionate, forbidden love with a tragic end." Klaus announced while writing the title of the play on the whiteboard.

"Many argue that the play in itself is unrealistic because no teenagers could ever feel so passionately for anyone, that somehow this is sending the wrong message to the younger audience. I like to hear your stances on that, whether you've been in love or not."

He nervously swallowed at the hand raised which belonged to the daring Miss For- _Caroline._ She still has him in awe from the previous day, her confidence and flirtatious tendencies were nicely overwhelming to him. And he can't exactly pretend he wasn't looking forward to this period just for her.

Klaus pressed his lips together nodding towards her to speak.

She smiled. "I think the people who demean teenage love as nothing but ignorant infatuation are the true ignorant ones."

He raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate, Miss Forbes?"

"Love has no age. Just because we're not old as dinosaurs doesn't mean we don't understand the depth of it. Some teenagers understand passion and love more than most adults." She sat back in her seat crossing her legs, her long bare legs on display for him. Klaus's eyes briefly raked down them imagining them wrapped around his waist as he-

- _She's your student. She's your student._ He interrupted his own thoughts before making eye contact with the smirking blonde.

He cleared his throat. "You make a fair argument."

Caroline grinned. "I mean, I've never been in love myself but passion, lust, desire, those have no age either. You just...feel it." She slowly and discreetly licked her lips just enough for Klaus to notice. He shifted on the desk he was sitting on, feeling his cock twitch at her sinful action. Caroline grinned in victory.

She was toying with him and sadly enough he was letting her.

The sound of the bell ringing brought him back to reality as the rest of the students began picking up their bags and books.

"Make sure you have Act I and II read by Friday, no excuses." Klaus loudly announced as they all made their way out the door one by one. He started erasing the whiteboard until he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He looked over at a smirking Caroline standing at the door with a mischievous glint in her eye. Klaus gradually stopped his movements, placing the eraser on the desk.

"Did you need something, Miss Forbes?"

She shrugged. "Just an answer, an honest one."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand."

"Hold on, I haven't asked you anything yet." She slowly walked over to him.

"Do you find me attractive, Mr. Mikaelson?"

- _What the hell?_

Klaus felt his words get caught in his throat at yet another bold question from the shameless blonde. She stared him blankly, waiting for a response he wasn't sure he's supposed to give. Of course he was attracted to her. She was beautiful, full of light but also dangerous and intriguing. Her loose blonde curls cascaded down her back lovingly, ocean blue eyes that he just wanted to down in, mile long legs begging to be caressed and lips so pink and kissable he could only imagine how they would feel against his own. He couldn't believe he was actually having these kind of thoughts about one of his students. In his 4 years of teaching this has never happened before.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." She seductively bit her lip continuing to walk towards him. Klaus gulped as she got closer and closer, her heels clacking on the tile floor of the classroom.

"You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed. It's fine-"

"No it's not fine, Miss Forbes." He sighed.

She stopped walking, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Are you admitting that there is an 'it'?"

The corners of her lips turned up when she began making her way towards him again.

"It's kinda adorable how shy you are about this. You're hot, I'm hot, both attracted to each other you get the hint."

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "I am your teacher, you are my student."

"You know, you keep using that excuse but never have you denied feeling something for me." Caroline was now standing in front of him with little distance between them.

His eyes softened. "Miss Forbes...no matter what either of us feel for each other, nothing can happen between us. Acting on anything would be irresponsible and simply wrong."

"Who says? The same people who think teenagers know nothing about love?" She smirked slowly closing the gap between them. Both their breathing sped up a tad at the close proximity.

"If you genuinely feel nothing for me at all then that's fine too but if you do then what's the harm in taking a chance?"

"Losing my job is a pretty big one not to mention your reputation, love."

She raised an eyebrow. "Firstly, I could really get use to you calling me 'love' and secondly I'm a very thorough person, Mr. Mikaelson. You think I don't know what' I'm getting myself into, you think I'm the first student to proposition her teacher? C'mon, give me a little more credit than that."

She sassed making Klaus amusingly grin.

"I'm not trying to pressure you. If you say no, I will back off and walk out that door and I'll see you tomorrow in class. But if you say yes..." She took another step forward, her eyes shifted from his to his full raspberry colored lips. Her lips ghosted over his, waiting for him to make the first move.

Klaus stayed still, contemplating. He knew this would be wrong but he also wanted nothing more than to crash his lips against her's.

He shook his head. "Caroline we-"

"You finally called me Caroline. I'll take that as a good sign."

She smiled exposing her white teeth to him. Her smile was so radiant and contagious Klaus couldn't help smiling with her. Caroline swiped her thumb over his bottom lip staring at it then staring back at him. Their blue eyes bore into each other's intensely as Klaus took one step closer. Their bodies practically attached.

"Kiss me, Mr. Mikaelson." She quietly demanded. He hesitated looking her face over. He brushed her cheek lightly, outlining her face with his finger reveling in Caroline leaning into his touch. It felt almost like an out of body experience when he caught himself pressing his lips against her's. They were softer than he imagined. Every fear and hesitation he had went out the window as her mouth sinfully moved with his.

"Call me Klaus." He murmured against her lips. Caroline smiled before attacking his mouth again, sucking on his bottom lip to make room for her tongue to slip through. Klaus gripped her blonde locks in his hand bringing her closer to him, if that was even possible.

"Klaus." Caroline softly groaned at the brief pain, cuffing his face in her hands, caressing his stubbled cheeks. Klaus smirked, loving the sound of her moaning his name. They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues and teeth clashing as the kiss intensified. His hands unwound from her hair venturing down to explore her body, finding home on her hips than her ass. He lifted her onto his desk not breaking the kiss even as he pushed his books off the desk to for her to settle there. He stepped between her legs still exploring her mouth with his wet tongue. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist shamelessly grinding her lower half against his already hard shaft, making Klaus groan.

He kissed down from her jaw to her neck. Sucking and biting definitely going to leave a mark in place. His hands massaged over her long legs lightly.

Caroline grinned tilting her head back, moaning at the feel of his mouth venturing down to her to the top of her breasts. Her chest heaved up and down as he pushed her tank top lower so he can get better access. There wasn't a part of her skin his lips didn't touch and she couldn't believe how good it felt. To have him pressed against her, to have him kissing her and loving her body. Caroline snuck her hand down between their bodies, palming him over his jeans making him hiss.

"So hard for me." She stated softly rubbing him harder.

"Fuck, Caroline." Klaus groaned against her shoulder bucking into her hand.

"God, I love how you say my name." She lowly confessed, tugging on his dark curls to bring his face back up to her's, molding her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Klaus smiled into the kiss, forgetting he and his 17 year old student are making out.

On his desk.

In his classroom.

At the school.

Something inside in his mind was screaming at him to stop while another part was telling him to keep going. He couldn't possibly think stopping when said 17 year old was vigorously rubbing her hand against him while he also continued getting lost in the bliss that is her.

He played with the hem of her skirt before reaching underneath finding her thong.

"Touch me." Caroline breathlessly begged. She bit her lip hard to suppress her moans as he obeyed, he began making invisible circle patterns over her clothed center. His finger slipped inside her thong, eyes widening at how aroused she was.

"So wet for me." He groaned.

She looked up at him rolling her eyes. "Don't be so full of yourself. I haven't gotten a good lay in months, okay? Been a bit of a dry spell lately."

He hummed against her skin, kissing her hard as his finger pushed inside of her making her gasp in his mouth. She rolled her hips up chasing more of his touch until the sound of someone knocking on the door snapped them both out of the lustful haze.

Klaus quickly detached from her, running his fingers through his hair attempting to make it look less messy. He straightened down his clothes and buttoning his pants back up. Caroline observed him amusingly as he scattered to place everything back on his desk.

"Just in case you didn't notice, love someone is at the door." He whispered.

"I'm aware, I just like to see you flustered like this." She smiled hopping off the desk straightening out her skirt.

"Well I don't think you're going to like for that person to walk in on us alone...together in my class after hours." Klaus began to really think about what had just happened and realize it shouldn't have.

The person knocked in the door again, startling him.

"Mr. Mikaelson? It's Camille well Ms. O' Connell. I saw your light was on I just wanted to introduce myself."

Klaus gulped nervously. "Just a moment." He answered.

Caroline scoffed. "Ms. O' Connell is such a bore. You wouldn't want to meet her, trust me. I'm much better company."

"Caroline."

She shrugged. "What? I find this kinda hot. I'm like your dirty little secret." She smirked wrapping her arms around his neck. He tried pushing her arms away but it only made her more challenging.

"Look, you didn't even fully get me off, you left me hanging and now I have to go home...unfinished." She slowly confirmed leaning to his ear.

"I'll finish myself off but while you're talking to _her_ , I want you to think about me. Imagine what I'm doing, how and who's name I'm screaming when I come." She whispered licking the shell of his ear slowly before abruptly stepping away to retrieve her items by her desk.

Klaus's mouth went dry. Never has a woman had such an effect on him before, leaving him speechless. He watched her as she fluffed her curls and reapplied her lip gloss. She was effortlessly mesmerizing and intoxicating as she got herself together.

"Take a picture, I'm sure you'll need some inspiration tonight to take care of yourself as well." She smirked walking towards the door. Caroline was met with an impatient looking Ms. O' Connell when she opened the door. The teacher glanced back and forth between the two with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I was just leaving." Caroline looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Mikaelson." She said biting her bottom lip walking past the female teacher with an extra sway in her hips, knowing he was watching.

"Caroline Forbes, hm? What did she do?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "She was late again so she had to stay after class."

"Sounds like a fair punishment. Well hi, I'm Ms. O' Connell but you can call me Camille or Cami for short." She reached out to shake his hand.

"Mr. Mikaelson or Klaus." He shook her hand with a grin. "What do you teach, Ms. O' Connell?"

"AP Psychology. It's a lot more interesting than it sounds." She grinned.

"I don't doubt it." He clearly looked and gent nervous and surely she could sense it too.

"Well you look like you're on your way out so I won't keep you, I just wanted to properly introduce myself to Elijah's brother."

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He pressed his lips together nodding before closing his classroom door taking s deep breath.

- _That was close._

Too close.

Caroline caught him at a moment of weakness a moment that could never happen again...never. At least that's what Klaus tried to convince himself of. This couldn't go on and being the adult of the situation Klaus felt it was his responsibility to end it before it went any further. He went to his desk to put the papers in his briefcase but when he opened it, he was surprised with a red lace thong resting on top of his papers. His breath hitched but he quickly put them down and closed his briefcase shut.

God, this girl's going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **Shit is now out in the open now and they BOTH have acted on their feelings. Klaus wanting to be the responsible one and ending whatever it is they have started...let's see how long that last.**

 **We may or may not see jealous Caroline in the next chapter.**

 **Also I need to work on the next chapter of "This Love" so I'm not sure when the next update will be but I will try not to leave you guys high and dry for too long ;)**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick A/N: As I always say, I appreciate reviews but if you're going to start a fic you should consider reading the summary first. My summary makes it very clear what this story is about so please don't leave ugly comments, I will simply just delete them because they are unnecessary. Plot doesn't sound like your cup of tea, then don't read it. It's honestly that simple.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the enthusiastic reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far.**

* * *

"I hope you don't mind eating lunch near the kids, not necessarily fond of the teacher's lounge." Elijah smirked taking a seat at one of the tables by the cafeteria. Klaus sat across from him placing his food on table.

"It's fine besides you're the principal, you can sit anywhere you want." He teased.

He grinned. "So how's the teaching going? Any students giving you a hard time yet?" Elijah asked his brother while opening his carton of salad. Klaus barely heard the question for his attention was mostly stuck on Caroline who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria. They were making intense and obvious eye contact, if anyone was actually paying attention they'd be caught. Her blue orbs pierced into his like daggers. She scooped up white frosting from her cupcake onto her finger, seductively licking it off. Klaus gulped as he followed every stroke of her wet tongue exploring her index finger.

She had no shame taunting him in his classroom why wouldn't she do it also in the cafeteria while sitting at a table full of other teenagers and he sitting with the principal. There was something erotic to him about the public taunting. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat still not looking away from her, imagining the sounds of her moans. Caroline gave her finger a few more swirls and licks before popping it out her mouth, licking the left over frosting off her lips slowly, finishing it off with a smirk.

- _Yes, Elijah there is already a student giving me a hard time while also giving me a hard on._

He thought to himself.

Klaus lightly exhaled. She wore him out without even having to touch him.

He caught himself thinking about the seductive blonde the other night, just like she said he would. He imagined her touching herself, trying not to be too vocal while breathlessly moaning his name as she got closer to reaching her high, like she said he would. God, he hated how she was always right about everything even how he feels about her.

Damn feelings.

He didn't understand why he was so intrigued by her but he did know he couldn't deny it to himself anymore or her especially after kissing her. Now that he's gotten a taste of what's it's like to be with her, he's not sure if he can stop.

- _No, no! This is wrong, thinking that way about your student is wrong._

The excuses played on loop in his head but deep down he wanted to block them out. Block out everything that wasn't her.

He dragged his eyes away from her's to finally answer his waiting brother. "No problems so far, the students are fine."

"I know teaching high school students wasn't what you were looking for but-"

"Work is work. I'm just glad to be employed at this point."

Elijah grinned. "Have you ever thought about going back to New York? Look, I love having you here so does Katherine and the kids but I know small towns aren't your thing."

Klaus pondered his question. He definitely misses New York and the busy life style that came with it but he's also not stupid enough to not follow where the money is, and for now that path is here in in Virginia.

"I have thought about it, a lot actually. Maybe one day I'll go back but this is home for the time being." He claimed taking his food out the bag. Elijah stared at him curiously but decided not to say anything further on the subject.

"Eating with the students? That's one way of bonding." Ms. O' Connell joked walking towards their table with a year load of paperwork in her hands.

Elijah chuckled. "We're not particularly fans of the teacher's lounge."

"A room full of teachers unnecessarily bad mouthing their students and whining about when the last day of school is, is anyone really a fan?"

Klaus lightly laughed.

"You're more than welcome to join us, Camille." Elijah offered.

"Wish I could but I need to at least attempt finishing grading the last of these papers but rain check?"

"Of course, understandable. Oh, how rude of me to not introduce you two."

"We've met." Klaus quickly intruded.

"You did?"

The pretty blonde teacher nervously pressed her lips together. "Yes we did the other day, it's good to see you again Klaus." She smiled waving them both off as she walked away.

Klaus nodded to her in acknowledgement before looking back at his food.

Elijah sighed.

"Something wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Duty calls. You know, there are ups and downs of being principal of the school and having to suspend students for cheating is one of the downs."

Klaus laughed. "Well you mustn't keep them waiting."

Elijah playfully rolled his eyes rising out his seat. "I'll see you, brother. Also, have you decided whether you're attending the sports banquet tonight? I know you're new to the staff but it's a great way to introduce you to the parent board and the other faculty members."

Klaus shifted his eyes back towards Caroline. She was staring back at him with suggestive eyes biting her bottom lip. He cleared his throat gathering his things and getting up from his own seat.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there. Umm...I'm going to use my free period to prepare some notes. I'll see you tonight." He confirmed quickly walking away towards his classroom.

* * *

Klaus stopped his writing at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He sighed walking to the door, his eyes widened at the appearance of Caroline.

"Hi." She said with a smile. He stared at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you going to let me in or wait for someone to see me standing out here...wet and waiting?"

Klaus quickly pulled her into the room abruptly the door behind her.

"Whoa someone seems on edge. Don't worry, you can be the cupcake next time if you want."

He closed his eyes sighing. "Caroline why aren't you in class?"

"Correction I don't have class, I work in the office this period and I knew this was your free class."

"You should go back."

She rolled her eyes backing away from him. "Are we really back to that?"

"Back to what, exactly?"

"The denial."

"Caro-"

"We kissed...made out to be more exact and I didn't exactly see you pushing me away." She pointed out. "It's been two days, haven't you accepted it by now?"

He pressed his lips together. "Okay, okay you're right. And I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I took advantage of you, Caroline." He sighed running his fingers through his hair making his way back to his desk.

"But you didn't."

"I'm the adult in this situation, I should've stopped whatever this is before it even began. I shouldn't have kissed you and for that I am sorry."

He concluded taking a seat in his chair, frustratingly rubbing his hands over his face. Caroline eyed him curiously crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you apologizing to make yourself feel better because it's honestly doing nothing for me. You didn't take advantage of me, okay? I can make my own decisions and do what I want and I want you, just like you want me. It's not that deep, as if we're in a relationship or anything."

He felt a small sting by her tone and words.

She began walking over to him, smirking at the way Klaus was watching her. He nervously licked his lips trying not to pay attention to the beautiful girl now standing in front of him. His breath hitched when she lightly pressed her hands against his chest looking, wandering lower looking at him with hooded lustful eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" She softly asked.

He shook his head.

Klaus was having a battle within himself. He wanted her, he couldn't and didn't want to deny it any longer. But he also knew they shouldn't, _he_ shouldn't. His thoughts were a mess for he could barely concentrate with the way her hands ventured more eventually settling on his thighs.

"Do you want me, Klaus?"

He stared up at her and soon enough grabbed her arm pulling her to him, colliding their lips together both of them already a moaning mess. She swung her leg over his lap now straddling him as her greedy fingers got lost in his curls. Her tongue teased his upper lip begging for entrance which he thankfully allowed. Caroline explored the hot cave of his mouth thoroughly as the kiss deepened. She began rocking her hips into his. Klaus groaned gripping her hips to guide her movements, chasing the delicious friction overwhelming them both.

She pushed herself off of him leaving Klaus hard and confused until his mouth fell at the sight of her dropping to her knees in front of him. Watching her pull at his belt and undoing the bottom of his pants was almost enough for Klaus to lose it. He gulped nervously when she pulled down his pants along with his boxers, licking her lips at his size.

"Caro-" She cut him off with an intoxicating kiss before lowering herself again.

Klaus hissed at her small hand stroked up and down his hard length. His nails digging into the arms of the chair.

She smirked leaving a light kiss on the head of his cock then curling her lips around the tip. Caroline licked up his length collecting the few drops of precum. She then trailed her tongue and lips up and down the rest of his cock, giving as much attention as she could with each repeated action.

He whimpered as his legs shook at the sensation of her tongue worshipping him.

"Fuck." He quietly swore when Caroline teased him by swirling her tongue around the abandoned head. She smirked taking him in her mouth completely, her tongue not missing any opportunity to explore every inch of him while her hands took care of what her mouth couldn't reach.

Klaus wanted to close his eyes and succumb to the pleasure but watching her on her knees sucking his cock under his desk...he's never seen anything more arousing.

Her head bobbed up and down taking more of him in. One of his hands got lost in her blonde waves, gripping on it tighter as she began sucking harder.

"Do that again." He practically begged. She moaned around him sending vibrations throughout his body.

Caroline looked up at him with innocence and want living in her eyes. She was effortlessly breathtaking removing him from her mouth with a pop.

"Mmm you taste so good, Mr. Mikaelson." She devilishly grinned engulfing his cock again with her mouth. Klaus nearly came on the spot from just her words.

They both froze when they heard someone at the door.

Klaus lowly growled, wanting to kill whoever it was interrupting them.

"Sorry, uhh the door was unlocked." Cami nervously peeked her head in.

Klaus's heart rate sped up at her appearance and he started to sweat. She walked into the room and he mentally prayed she wouldn't get too close due to the underage student under his desk with a mouth full of him.

"Umm...Cami..."

"I don't mean to interrupt I just wanted to know if you were going to the sports banquet tonight? It's mostly just athletes and their parents throwing money." She asked stopping in front of his desk.

He sighed in relief.

"Um, yes I'm planning on attending."

She beamed. "That's great, really great for more than one reason. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but do you think you could give me a ride?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would I take that in a wrong way?"

"I don't know, it might seem like I just want you to go so I have a ride there. Which is not true I genuinely want you to be there, not just for me or for me at all I mean..." She nervously laughed as she stopped her own rambling.

"My car is in the shop and won't be out till Saturday." She admitted.

"It's fine, of course I can give you a r-ride." Klaus choked out the last word in surprise and pleasure at the feel of Caroline licking and sucking his cock under the desk.

Shit.

He tried keeping his eyes open and attention on the other teacher but- _fuck_ Caroline was was putting in a lot of work.

"Thank you! I have this meeting off campus but I can give you the address of the building." She offered, writing down the address on a small piece of paper.

Klaus frantically nodded pressing his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress a moan that desperately wanted to escape.

- _What the hell was Caroline doing?_

He softly whimpered when her hand and mouth worked together intensely bringing him close to the edge.

Camille looked up at him in confusion. "Are you okay?"

He coughed nervously. "Of course. Is this the address?" He asked taking the paper from her hand.

"Yup. Thanks for this, I know we just met but you seem like a cool guy and we're co-workers now..."

"It'-it's umm...no problem, love." He said breathlessly. He hissed at Caroline slightly dragging her teeth along his member.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, uhh I'll see yo-you this evening?"

She smiled. "Definitely." She began walking away then stopped to turn towards him again. "Oh my number is on the back of the paper, so you can let me know when you're there."

He nodded pressing his lips together taking the biggest breath of relief when she finally left. Pushing away from the desk revealed an annoyed but slightly aroused Caroline.

"Are you bloody mad? We could've got caught."

She shrugged wiping her mouth. "I wouldn't have exactly minded Ms. Dry oatmeal finding me on my knees for you."

"Ms. O' Connell." He corrected making Caroline roll her eyes.

"You called her 'love'."

Klaus chuckled. "I told you, love it's just a word of endearment. There's no double meaning I've called hundreds of women that throughout my life."

"Whatever I don't like her, I told you that already. I hope she doesn't make a habit of interrupting us and her drooling all over you isn't exactly the highlight of my day either."

Klaus stared down at the girl still on her knees in front of him with amusement.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but are you jealous, Caroline?"

She scoffed. "Jealous? Of chopped liver in desperate need of a stylist? Fat chance."

He pressed his lips together to suppress his laughter.

"Oh don't flatter yourself. Being annoyed with her asking for car rides she doesn't need, giving you googley eyes at lunch and interrupting a very good blowjob does not make me jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Right, of course." He began buckling back up his pants.

She nervously bit her lip standing up to straighten out her hair with her fingers and smoothing down her blouse.

"You're going to take care of yourself again?"

"I've grown quite accustomed to it, lately." He cheekily claimed making Caroline smirk.

"You can blame your date for that."

"She's not my date. But you're not jealous, right?"

Caroline wasn't jealous...she had no reason to be. Klaus wasn't her boyfriend, she was only physically attracted to him. It's not like when she wasn't thinking about his cock buried inside of her she didn't also imagine asking him _where's he from? How did he end up in Virginia? Teaching isn't meant for him, what's his real passion?_

She shrugged off the thoughts. "Exactly."

Klaus sighed. "Will you be there tonight? I hear it's mandatory for athletes and you're on the cheer team yes?"

Caroline grinned. "Yeah I'll be there, just have to make sure my date-I mean guest isn't late."

The corner of his lips twitched. "You're not going with your parents?"

"My mom works too much to attend any of my school events and dad...just isn't in the picture." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I see. May I at least ask who you're going with?"

"Haven't made up my mind yet." Caroline smirked walking past leaving him breathless as usual. Once again she was toying with him and he definitely was not opposed.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then." She whispered sneaking out the door.

Klaus had to admit he was curious on who she's suddenly attending this event with, if she actually had a date at all. This all seemed part of a game he caught himself already playing. He tried to guess who she would be there with, thinking of all the brainless jocks surrounding her at lunch and parading over her in class.

Klaus wasn't jealous...he wasn't jealous.

* * *

 **That damn Ms. O' Connell!**

 **So clearly Klaus and Caroline are more interested than just the physical aspects of each other but both to stubborn to admit it hence the jealous behavior. Not necessarily catching feelings just yet though.**

 **They'll both be at a school event and fueled on jealously...what could go wrong?**


	4. Chapter 4

- _I'm not jealous._

Klaus repeated to himself as he waited outside a building in his car. He wasn't sure what kind of meeting Cami said she had but he's been waiting for her for at least 10 minutes now. All the waiting gave him too much time to think about Caroline. Even when he didn't want to think about her she was always there. But how could he not, he was attracted to one of his students and on more than one occasion acted on it. After denying her since his arrival he finally stopped fighting it, fighting her.

Caroline was full of light and vibrant on the outside but there was something dark on the inside. She's not difficult to read, at least not for Klaus.

How was he going to keep his eyes and hands off of her at this event? How was he going to manage witnessing some guy touching all over her for hours?

- _I am not jealous._

He was finally snapped out of his thoughts at the presence of Cami walking towards the car. She had a wide smile stretched across face at the sight of him.

"Hey! So sorry that I'm late." She exclaimed opening the door to the passenger seat sliding in. "The meeting went longer than expected, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing, it's fine."

She shyly grinned. "Thanks again, for the ride you didn't have to."

"Look, we're co-workers and going to the same location it's nothing."

"Yeah, I guess but still."

He rewarded her with a faint smile before starting his engine pulling from the curb.

* * *

"Ah, Niklaus you made it." Elijah welcomed his brother into the gym. "And you brought Camille." He added with a surprising tone. Klaus gave him a warning look which only amused Elijah more.

"Your brother's a God sent for giving me a lift here." Cami grinned.

"I suppose he is. If you'll excuse us for a moment I want to introduce Niklaus to a few members of the parent board."

"Go ahead. I'll find myself a drink." Cami declared walking away.

Elijah turned back towards his brother with a smirk on his face.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking and think you'd be wise if you kept it to yourself."

Elijah chuckled. "Camille is a nice woman, great teacher and may I add single."

Klaus lowly scoffed. "Don't add. I don't need a matchmaker, 'Lijah I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own."

"Really? Well tell me, when's the last time you've been on a date or even had a recent sexual encounter with a woman?"

Klaus sighed before spotting Caroline at the entrance of the gym. His mouth watered at the sight of her wearing her cheerleading uniform. Her short skirt elongated her flawless ivory legs. She was flashing her signature Caroline Forbes smile at everyone in the room. He was glad to see she had no one hanging on her arm as he exp-

Spoke too soon.

His eyes nearly rolled out their sockets when arrogant quarterback Tyler Lockwood appeared behind her. She faced him with the same smile on her face before entangling her arm around his. Klaus tried looking away but it was as if he was incapable, even at the disgust of Tyler softly kissing Caroline on the cheek. Her smile grew into a mischievous grin when she saw Klaus staring at them.

"Niklaus i want to introduce you to the head of the board." Elijah's voice dragged him from his gaze, shaking hands with the other man.

As the night went on Klaus lost count of how many hands he shook and fake smiles he flaunted. Elijah basically made it his mission to introduce him to every person there but the only person he cared to talk to was shamelessly flirting with her date.

Klaus tried to distract himself from looking over at Caroline with other conversations but her loud yet adorable laugh echoing through the room wasn't helping. She caught his eye again walking to the punch bowl alone.

He excused himself from his group walking towards the bowl, to Caroline. He decided to took that opportunity to go talk to her.

"You know, I've been to many banquets and I don't recall them being of such casual attire." Klaus said behind Caroline making her grin.

"They really should stop calling this a banquet. It's just an event for the school to introduce the sports playing this season." She said still having her back facing him.

"I see but I'm certainly not opposed to the cheerleader look, rather sexy." He discreetly whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

Caroline bit her lip turning to face him. "Someone is acting rather confident tonight. This would have nothing to do with my date, would it? Trying to mark your territory?"

He laughed. "I barely noticed the quarterback hanging on your arm, at least I know you two are capable of detaching."

"Barely noticed? Is that why you've had your eye on us since we walked in?"

Shit.

"Of all the boys in school you chose Tyler Lockwood. You really set the bar high didn't you, love?" He sarcastically stated pouring punch into two cups.

"He was willing and available but why would it matter to you?" She crossed her arms.

"It doesn't. I just assumed you could do better than a guy who's biceps override his brain." He handed her a cup of punch that she graciously accepted.

She hummed. "Maybe I like the big biceps, something to hold onto during compromising positions. But you're not jealous, right?"

He stared back at her intensely taking a sip of his drink. She was purposely trying to get a rise out of him. I'm

"Right, well I should probably get back to Cami."

Caroline's face briefly tensed at the name making Klaus grin. "Oh wow, I almost forgot she was here imagine that."

"Really? Is that why you've been shifting your eyes towards us throughout the night?" He teased.

She scoffed. "I think your ego is clouding up your brain."

Klaus softly laughed.

"You talk about Tyler, well at least he has a personality that isn't the equivalent of a wet mop. If you weren't hot and attracted to me I would honestly feel sorry for you."

He smirked. "I actually find her quite charming."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Equivalent to a wet mop, hm? That's a pretty harsh comparison for someone who is unbothered don't you think, love?"

She bit her lip to suppress her need for him especially after he said 'love' but Caroline refused to give in. She was a competitive person and she wasn't going to cave until he did first.

She shrugged. "I'm not blind to the obvious."

"Hmm..." He hummed stepping closer to her from behind clearly forgetting their surroundings for a second. The intoxicating aroma of warm vanilla on her skin was making it nearly impossible for him to resist.

"Careful Mr. Mikaelson, wouldn't want your date getting the wrong idea about you and your student." She murmured looking back at Camille who was clearly trying to be subtle looking at them.

Klaus quickly stepped back making Caroline giggle before she turned to face him. "You shouldn't keep your charming Dr. Phil waiting."

"I guess the same goes for your wannabe Peyton Manning." He grinned taking his cup brushing past her. Caroline playfully rolled her eyes biting her lip watching him walk away.

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Cami asked.

"As much as anyone can at a school event." Klaus answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't know why we're forced to be here when we have nothing to do with sports besides teaching the athletes. So, Klaus what brings you to Whitmore? Are you from here?"

"Umm no I actually only moved here for the teaching position."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, where'd you live originally?"

"I lived in New York for a few years but I needed a job and luckily I have a degree in literature and a principal for a brother." He answered taking another sip of his drink then glancing over at the other table where Caroline was sitting. Klaus gritted his teeth watching Tyler's hand caressing Caroline's thigh underneath the table. She definitely wasn't stopping him by leaning into his touch.

"New York, huh? That's definitely culture shock. I'd love to visit it one day, though. Do you plan on going back?"

He blinked away nervously clearing his throat. "Someday, hopefully." He answered looking back over at her table, sensing her also glance at him.

Two can play at this game.

Klaus leaned in closer to Cami placing his arm over her chair. "What about you, are you from here?"

"I am. I know boring small town girl life but I love it here, it's home."

"Understandable." He nodded failing the urge to look at the blonde cheerleader who was now looking back at him too. Her eyes unreadable as she glared between him and the blonde teacher.

"It's not easy leaving your comfort zone, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." She smiled taking a sip of her alcoholic drink. "Okay I have to ask, the British accent?"

Klaus shyly chuckled.

"What? It is one of your best qualities, after all. I'm sure it catches quite the amount of attention from women." She flirted slightly leaning into him, their faces inches from each other.

Klaus nervously licked his lips instantly glancing over at Caroline's table. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Tyler sitting alone. His eyes scattered the room until he spotted her pushing the gym door open leading to the hallway.

He placed his drink on the table scooting out his seat.

"Is everything, alright?" Cami asked.

"Umm...yeah I just need to make a quick phone call. I'll be back." Klaus quickly left his seat walking towards the exit of the gym. He walked down the hallway searching for the blonde student. He sighed when he made his way to the end of the empty hallway still not finding her.

"I hope you didn't abandon her for me." Klaus quickly turned his head at the sound of Caroline's voice as she walked out the bathroom.

He exhaled them briefly grinning at each other. "I thought you were leaving."

"I have a bladder, Klaus. It tends to get full when I'm downing sodas all night."

He smirked. "The Lockwood boy not as good company as you hoped?"

She pressed her lips together. "What about your therapist? There's a reason you're not with her right now."

"Touché, Miss Forbes." He said taking a step closer to her.

"You know, I haven't exactly missed you calling me that."

"Well I definitely don't miss seeing him touching you."

Caroline grinned taking a step towards him. "I thought you weren't jealous."

"Never said I was."

"Actions speak louder than words, Mr. Mikaelson." She softly spoke playing with his tie.

"Same goes for you then, love."

She nervously avoided his gaze before recovering. "I don't what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." He smirked taking another step, trapping her between the bathroom door and his body.

Caroline's breath hitched.

Since... _this_ began she's been the initiator and always had the upper hand in what happened between them but now the tables have turned. Klaus's new confident behavior towards their situation was abrupt but arousing.

Their blue eyes piercing into each other's. Klaus lowered his at Caroline's heaving chest before looking back up at her.

"You weren't even a little nerved at the sight of her touching my arm?" He brushed his finger up and down her arm giving Caroline instant goosebumps.

"Or her leaning into my touch when I put my arm around her?"

She scoffed. "As if you weren't digging your nails into your palms when Tyler was massaging my leg or when he whispered in my ear. I'm sure now you're wondering what he said and how I reacted." She accurately assumed.

- _Damnit why was she right about everything?_

Klausgulped. "Fine, so where does that leave us now? We were both clearly bothered tonight. I'm not going to deny gritting my teeth over seeing his hands on you, touching you."

Caroline's eyes softened but her body stayed tense as his finger continued making invisible circles on her skin.

"You asked me earlier today if I wanted you and I showed you that I do even though I shouldn't. I don't know what it is..." He drifted off, his hand now brushing her cheek lightly. She moaned into his warm touch on her cold skin.

"But I'm not going to play anymore games with you, Caroline. We now both know where each other stand on this. The only hands that should be on you are mine and the only filthy words you should be getting off to are mine." He whispered, his cool breath hitting her face like mist.

"I know I was hesitant about this before for all the right reasons but I-"

Klaus was cut off by Caroline's soft lips pressing hard against his. He moaned and she wasted no time sneaking her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened moaning into his mouth.

Klaus was the first to pull away. His raspberry lips bruised by her hard kisses.

"Caroline-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She interrupted him again cupping his face in her hands and bringing him down to her for another kiss that he quickly reciprocated with much enthusiasm. His hands rested on her hips pressing her body onto his.

They were wrapped in each other. Lust clouding over them as the hot exchange intensified. Klaus pulled back again, taking a minute to process their surroundings given their current state. Anyone could walk out at anytime and see them in the hallway, Caroline clearly had the same thought as she pulled him into the girl's bathroom by his tie.

Klaus's lips were on her's the moment the door closed locked and they were alone in the bathroom. She brushed her fingers over his stubble smiling against his lips at the ticklish feel.

She ventured up his arms quickly freeing him of his suit jacket and undoing his tie, throwing it somewhere.

Klaus pressed Caroline into the tile wall making her groan. His hands traveled down her hips hovering over her ass before caressing and gripping it. Caroline gasped in his mouth as he lifted her up still pressed against the wall, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He sucked on her bottom lip briefly before letting it lose, kissing down her jaw to her neck.

"Klaus." She harshly moaned as he began sucking on her pulse point. Her fingers got lost in his curls keeping him as close to her as possible. She tilted her head back against the wall, eyes closed and lip between her teeth as Klaus continued his ministrations then rocking his hips into her's. Caroline tried to suppress her moans but some escaped as faint whimpers.

His lips explored up her neck then sought out for her abandoned lips. The kiss was full of intense lust and want as they both moaned into each other's mouths rhythmically moving their lower bodies against each other's.

Caroline rolled her hips up aggressively desperate for the friction, making Klaus groan as she made contact with the bulge in his jeans.

She smirked kissing him harder when he walked them over to the sink, sitting Caroline on it never breaking the contact. She quickly spread her legs pulling Klaus to stand between them. The fabric of her cheer skirt bunched in his hands as they made their way underneath it. He pulled her black spanks down her legs which Caroline helped kick off. She rid herself of her uniform top, throwing it on the floor exposing her black lace bra to him.

Klaus drank her in with his eyes full of desire. Her breasts basically popping out of the fabric. Caroline shivered at the way he was looking at her, her stomach knotting with anticipation.

He lowered himself kissing the top of her cleavage making Caroline hum. She unclasped her bra, pushing him away so she could tug down the straps. Her bare breasts now on full display for him. Klaus looked at her body in awe.

She was effortlessly beautiful.

Klaus softly kissed her lips then down from her neck to chest, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and tugged on the pink nub with each moan that escaped her lips while massaging the other breast with his palm.

The noises leaving Caroline had a mind of their own. She didn't think anyone was capable of delivering such pleasure but the way Klaus was worshipping her body with his mouth and hands definitely proved her wrong.

Klaus's other hand snuck under skirt, tugging her panties to the side sliding a finger inside of her. Her panties practically soaked with arousal making Klaus groan.

"Fuck." He groaned against her skin leaving rough kisses around her breasts and adding another finger inside her.

She grinned gripping onto his shoulders to keep herself up right as she began riding his fingers.

"Mmm...oh god." Caroline moaned bringing his face back up to her's for a few kisses. She rode harder and faster feeling the fabric of his jeans brushing against her inner thigh. She sucked on his bottom lip roughly, licking over it slowly to ease the pain.

Caroline clenched around his fingers when he pressed his thumb to her clit. She kissed him roughly as her body shook with her first orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out of her shocked when Caroline grabbed his hand bringing it to her mouth. Klaus nearly came on the spot as he watched her suck her own arousal off his fingers. She moaned at the taste never looked away from him, the same sexy danger in her eyes like she had when she was on her knees for him earlier. He slightly blushed as she swirled her tongue teasingly around both his fingers.

"You're driving me mad Caroline Forbes." He lowly claimed, not meaning for Caroline to hear but her wide smile proved she did.

He muttered her name as she continued while also palming him through his jeans. His other hand gripping the sink to keep him balanced.

"Fuck me." She moaned, letting go of his finger with a sexy pop licking her lips.

Klaus froze at her demand. He was already half way there, why stop now? He still caught himself having inner body battles with this. Being attracted to a student was one thing but actually sleeping with them was another but Caroline wasn't an ordinary student.

- _She was right...again._

She already began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans until Klaus lightly grabbed her wrist.

Caroline stared at him confused.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back after if we go through with it." Klaus asked with much concern.

She grinned leaning closer to his ear.

"Fuck me, Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline softly confirmed, licking and tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. That was all the confirmation Klaus needed before crashing his lips against her's again. She finished undoing his pants as they kissed, freeing his cock from the restraints of his jeans. He hissed as she began stroking his length up and down licking her lips.

"You fit so good in my hand and mouth, I can't imagine how you'll feel inside me." She groaned when his fingers found the waistband of her panties, pulling them over her thighs and down her legs.

Klaus smiled pulling her more to the edge of the sink. "I can already imagine how good you're going to feel, so wet and tight. I'm hard just thinking about it." He kissed her deeply.

"Then don't think...just do." She muttered against his lips bringing him closer.

"Condom?" He sighed. How could he have possibly forgotten the damn condom?

"Luckily for you I'm on the pill." Caroline said spreading her legs wider. "I need you inside me. Now." She demanded making Klaus grin wide.

"As the lady wishes." Klaus said pushing into her slowly inch by inch, eliciting moans from them both. Klaus paused waiting for Caroline to adjust to his size.

"Move Klaus." She breathlessly demanded rolling her hips into his. They both harshly moaned as he began to move, the feel of their bodies joint together more overwhelming than they suspected.

Caroline gripped his biceps as he set a torturous but delicious pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist meeting his every thrust. She briefly closed her eyes getting lost in the pleasure.

Her verbal encouragement made him grin as she pressed up against him.

"You feel so good inside me." She breathed into his ear, kissing and licking up the curve of his neck.

He groaned at the feel of her lips on his skin and her wet heat engulfing him. She was exquisite.

"So do you, love." He exhaled, concentrating on hitting every sensitive spot within her which he succeeded when Caroline let out a small cry of pleasure.

It was the sexiest sound he's ever heard.

"Don't stop." She begged tilting her head back on the mirror trying to control her moans. He teased her sensitive nipples with his teeth, lightly tugging on them.

"Kiss me." She pleaded and he wasted no time obliging. Klaus loved hearing how eager she was for him. How badly she wanted his hands and lips to never stop exploring and worshipping her.

Caroline's moans were covered by his mouth as their kisses transitioned from slow to aggressive. Their hips frantically moved together as both could feel each other close to the edge.

Her nails pierced into his arms leaving crescent marks as her grip tightened.

"Klaus...harder. I'm so close." Her breathless demands were thrilling as he quickened the pace. Thrusting deeper inside her.

"Come for me, love." Klaus whispered kissing her again. His cock still pounding in her vigorously, needing her to let go.

"Ahh...yes! Oh god!" She exclaimed. Her toes curled and walls clenched around him as she came. Klaus couldn't hold back the built up pleasure anymore. He buried his face into her neck to dull his noises to the intense pleasure shooting through his body.

Their moans filled the room as both their orgasms overwhelmed them.

He was still inside of her. Caroline teased the dark curls on the back of his neck with her fingers as she attempted to catch her breath. Her eyes closed with a sated smile tugging on her lips.

"Wow." She finally spoke.

Klaus looked up into her stormy blue eyes, bruised pink lips from their hard kisses and messy blonde waves processing what just happened.

He just had sex.

He just had sex with his student.

At a school event.

His paranoia fled at the feel of her lips pressing against his tenderly.

Her lips still just as soft and intoxicating as when he felt them for the first time. He felt her smiling which made him smile back.

"That was amazing." Caroline said in between kisses.

"You're amazing." He smirked kissing her lips, cheek, jaw and neck making her giggle.

She bit her lip. "Okay I'm not blowing up your ego so don't blow up mine."

Klaus smiled. "Fair enough." He said with one last lingering kiss to her lips finally pulling out of her, them both hissing from the loss.

He helped her climb down the sink wrapping his arm around her waist.

Caroline stole another kiss or two. She was growing addicted to his lips and touch not capable of getting enough of him.

Klaus groaned. "Caroline, as much as I'm enjoying your current state of dress or lack of, we should head back to the gym."

She sighed knowing he was right.

"You're done with me already?" She joked with a devilish grin.

He leaned into her ear. "I'm far from being done with you." He kissed her cheek before redressing.

Caroline's goosebumps became more evident as the unexpected chills from his promising words dominated her senses. She grinned as she too began to seek out her clothes.

* * *

Cami beamed as when spotted Klaus walking back in through the gym doors. "Hey, that was a long quick phone call."

"My apologies." He took a seat next to her.

"It's okay, I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." She winked making Klaus shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Caroline stepped into the room a few minutes later, straightening down her cheerleading uniform and fluffing her hair. Tyler was calling her over and she rolled her eyes walking towards him but raised an eyebrow when she realized she had to walk past Klaus's table.

She strutted across the room. "Hi Ms. O' Connell...and Mr. Mikaelson." Just his name rolling off her tongue was enough to get off to. She smirked walking past them putting emphasis in the sway of her hips.

Klaus's eyes followed her movements even as Cami began talking to him again just as she couldn't stop looking at him though Tyler was talking to her.

After the built up sexual tension throughout the week and their release of it just a few minutes ago and the fact that he was now even more addicted to the minx that is Caroline Forbes, Klaus knew he was royally fucked.

* * *

 **IT FINALLY HAPPENED! NO INTERRUPTIONS WHOA!**

 **Was all the build up worth it? Now that they've done the deed what do you think is next for them?**

 **P.S. To my "This Love" readers I haven't and will not abandon that story. It is still in the process, it just might take a little longer than the other updates.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad you guys loved them finally doing it, it took me two days and two cold showers to write it lol**

 **Okay this chapter kinda had a mind of its own as I was writing it so some brief smut but lowkey a lot of angst. Sorry I don't make the rules.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline hummed against Klaus's lips as his hands explored up and down her body. She opened her lips for his tongue moaning quietly into his mouth. Klaus pulled her more to the edge of his desk pressing her body closer to his.

It's been two weeks since the sports banquet and their passionate encounter on the bathroom sink. They have barely been able to control themselves around each other since, trying to be as subtle as possible. But between Klaus whispering sweet nothings in her ear during class while "helping" her and Caroline sending him naughty text messages during lectures was not helping. This was torture for them but erotic at the same time, being each other's dirty little secret had its perks though like hot lustful reunions on his desk or in closets.

They've been enjoying each other thoroughly for two weeks now and didn't take any moment together for granted, especially during their free period which resulted in Caroline sitting on his desk, Klaus between her legs and their hands memorizing each other's bodies all over again.

Klaus's hands caressed her bare thighs loving the feel of her smooth skin underneath his fingertips. Caroline moaned wrapping her arms around his neck, rocking her hips up into his seeking the friction she's been craving. He groaned at her desperation kissing her deeper then kissing down to her neck. She whimpered when he sucked a particularly sensitive spot, that will definitely leave a mark. Her sneaky hands wandered down his body palming him through his jeans making him groan. Caroline immediately went for his belt, unbuckling it quickly as their moans connected through a heated kiss.

"Go out with me." He murmured lowly against her lips but Caroline heard it loud and clear as her eyes widened in shock. She let go of him pushed him off of her lightly.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

He swallowed. " I said-"

"I heard what you said I'm just surprised and confused that you said it."

Klaus nervously licked his lips. He still doesn't know how to define whatever it is that him and Caroline are but what Klaus now realized is that there's something more he feels. From the beginning he's found himself intrigued by the seductive blonde past the physical parts, he's always wanted to get to know her. Caroline was never just a good lay to him.

His hands were still on her thighs rubbing over them tenderly. "I'm not an idiot, Caroline I know we'll have to be discreet about it but I still mean what I said. I want to take you out somewhere."

Klaus had no hesitation in his tone but hesitation was written all over Caroline's face.

She nervously bit her lip. "Wh-what do you even mean by that?"

"Dinner, a movie or both. Maybe attend an intimate concert in the park or tour the embarrassingly small amount of art galleries in this town." He smirked leaving a lingering kiss on her neck.

Caroline briefly grinned at his suggestions before dropping the expression. In theory, that all sounded amazing but they both had to know it couldn't actually happen.

"Klaus..."

"You don't want to."

"It's not that..." She sighed wondering how this afternoon went from being so great to being awkward and uncomfortable because Klaus had to open his mouth for the wrong purposes.

Caroline pulled one of her blonde curls behind her ear. "We can't. Fooling around behind closed doors is one thing but you're talking about going out in public. This town is small and people talk."

"Then we can go out of town or...have a nice dinner at my place." Klaus suggested with soft eyes that Caroline just wanted to melt in.

- _Now he's talking about taking me to his apartment? What just happened?_

Caroline thought to herself as the nerves started getting the best of her. She rarely got nervous but since being with Klaus he's made her feel a lot of emotions she almost forgot were there.

He brought one hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently then placing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face fully exposed to him now.

Caroline's breath hitched at the way he was looking at her. Like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, the only girl in his world. She didn't recall him ever looking at her like that since they've met and it made her stomach oddly flutter.

She turned away from him looking down at the floor clearing her throat. "I can't, we can't."

"Can't or won't?" He asked coldly dropping both his hands from touching her making Caroline look up.

"Why are you acting like my refusal is unreasonable?" She spat back. "I'm sorry I don't want the whole town knowing I'm fucking my teacher."

"Wow, now the shoe's on the other foot hm? If I remember correctly, love I was the reluctant one about this whole thing but you told me to take a chance so I did and I'm glad I did."

Damnit.

She lowly growled. "Why's this so important to you?"

"Because I want to get to know you, Caroline." Klaus stepped up to her again cuffing her face in his hands. "You are by far the most intriguing person I've ever met and I know there's so much about you you lock away from everyone else. I want to know you outside of the physical aspects, I want to understand the real Caroline Forbes."

His tone so gentle and calming but Caroline couldn't help pushing it away.

" _This_ is the real Caroline Forbes, okay? There's nothing to analyze or anything interesting."

"I find that very hard to believe."

She scoffed. "Well believe it. Ugh why are you trying to ruin this, what we have?"

"What we have is sex."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it's not but I know and you know we're capable of having more than that." He softly stated.

"We just...work, Caroline. I don't know how to explain it but of all the women I've been with I've tried to find whatever _this_ is with them but I couldn't. You can't tell me you don't feel the same because I've seen it."

Caroline couldn't look at him anymore. This was too overwhelming for her to handle right now.

She pushed his hands off of her and stood up off the desk. "I should go. Ms. Summers will probably start wondering where I am." She lied fluffing her curls and un tugging down her bunched up denim shorts. She avoided his gaze, sensing whatever expression was on his face, she wouldn't like it.

"Sure." He plainly responded, doing up his pants again before taking a seat in his chair as she began walking away from him. Caroline let herself out unlocking the classroom door.

"I'll see you next period, Miss Forbes."

- _We're back to Miss Forbes now?_

He didn't even look up at her when he said it, staring down at his notes trying to busy his mind to focus on anything that wasn't _her_.

* * *

It was already the end of the day and Caroline just finished up at cheer practice. She was way off her game, missing her marks in the dance routine, failing to nail her tumbling and lazy jumps but she could barely concentrate through it. How could she when Klaus clouded her mind for the remainder of the day?

During his class he avoided looking at her even when she raised her hand to answer questions. She understood why he was being cold towards her but she didn't understand why getting to know her was so important to him. They had fun together and indulged in each other's pleasure, pleasure neither have experienced with anyone else.

Why was that not enough for him anymore?

Why was getting to know her so important to him now?

He was fine in the beginning with just sneaking around and keeping their interactions strictly at school but now he wants to take her out on a date? Show her where he lives?

Klaus seemed like he wanted something more serious but Caroline wasn't sure she was ready for that step yet, especially when that someone is her teacher.

Her growing feelings for him were not planned though. She was only 17 looking for fun and good sex and luckily Klaus filled that void, no pun intended. Caroline wasn't counting on him wanting more or even caring to get more out of her; now he was the one surprising her.

She threw her duffle bag into her locker then gathering her textbooks.

"Care!" She looked to the side at one of her best friends' Elena Gilbert calling her name.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked.

"That's kinda what I wanted to ask you...you just seemed really off during practice today."

Caroline sighed. "I'm fine."

Elena crossed her arms non defensively. "Are you sure? You were acting weird in class too? You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

- _Not anything._

"Of course. But I'm fine Elena, really I've just barely eaten today so that's finally taking its toll I guess." She lied putting a book in her bag.

The brunette girl eyed her curiously.

"I'm okay! I promise." Caroline reassured her, desperately needing her to leave especially when she noticed Klaus walking into the copy room.

"I'm going to stop somewhere to eat before I head off home."

She exhaled. "Good. Well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow but text me when you get home, okay?"

"For sure." Caroline hurriedly answered so Elena could walk off which she finally did. When Elena was finally gone she slammed her locker shut walking towards the copy room.

Thankfully the room was empty besides him..and now her. He sensed her presence when he stared up catching her eye with his. She grinned at him from her spot at the doorway, oddly happy to see him.

"Hi." Caroline shyly spoke stepping into the room.

Klaus nervously gulped looking away from her and back at the machine printing out his papers.

"Are those handouts for the next class discussion?" She asked.

"They are." He finally spoke to her, his first time since the confrontation. Caroline felt a little bit of relief, at least he was speaking to her.

"Anything I should study ahead of time?"

He sighed. "Caroline..."

"What? You're always telling us to come to class prepared, right?" She smirked.

She noticed the corner of his lips twitch, wanting to smile but it dropped the moment is rose.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't be."

"I didn't mean to be rude...you just caught me off guard."

He sighed still looking down at the machine. "It's fine."

"Well it's clearly still bothering you."

Klaus turned towards her. "Fine you're right, I am bothered. I'm bothered because I'm seeing the most fascinating girl I've ever met but I can't tell anyone about her. My brother thinks I'm incapable of finding someone for myself, when in actuality I'm with one of his students right under his nose. His student who drives me mad in all the right ways and awakens feelings within me that I chose to stash away." His tone alarmingly calm, she could tell he was trying not to be too expressive for they were still at the school.

"I'm bothered because I want you, all of you but you don't want me back. Not physically obviously but emotionally, mentally..."

Caroline's mouth went dry at his words.

He continued. "I know we're in a difficult situation okay, I get that but your excuse of not wanting more because it's 'risky' is invalid and you know it. We risk it everyday by being together here at school but you never complain. We're risking it this very moment so why the sudden hesitation now?" He stepped towards her, looking down at her.

"Klaus..." She nervously avoided his gaze till he tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him. Their lips inches from each other, the smallest movement would connect them together. Caroline wanted nothing more than to kiss his full red lips and get lost in his bliss forgetting about this whole situation, but unfortunately that wasn't happening.

"Tell me you don't feel the same." He softly demanded, his lips ghosting over her's.

Caroline pressed her lips together not sure of what to say at this point. It amazed her how much has changed between them in just two weeks. She felt so torn. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Klaus but everything seemed to be happening all at once too fast. Caroline knew deep down this had nothing to do with getting caught but she couldn't mutter the truth to him let alone herself. She's never been in this situation before with any of her past boyfriends or dates, why was this man so different?

It was scary.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He dropped his hand from her chin. "So am I." Klaus stared at her with a clenched jaw. He walked over to the machine to turn it off after all his copies were complete.

Caroline could feel a slight lump in her throat form at the coldness from loss of his touch.

"So what now? Where does that leave us?"

He wiped his hand over his face harshly sighing. "I don't know, Caroline."

She attempted to speak again until the door opened, in walking Ms. O' Conell who looked stunned to see Caroline in the room.

- _Can this bitch get a life?_

"Oh, Caroline. I didn't know you were in here too?"

"Why would you?" Caroline muttered under her breath.

Cami decided to avoid the comment, facing Klaus with her frightening doe eyes. "Klaus, I'm done packing up my things so whenever you're ready to go-"

"I'll be out in a minute, Camille." He spoke over her quickly already noticing the disgust on Caroline's face.

She nodded walking out the room. "Okay, I'll meet you out by your car."

Caroline placed her hands on her hips facing him when Cami was finally out of sight.

"Seriously? I'm feeling bad all day about shutting down your date proposal yet here you are shacking up with _her_?!"

"Nobody is shacking up with anyone. I'm just giving her a ride home."

"I thought her car got out of the shop a week ago?" She pointed out with a raised eyebrow. Klaus stayed silent.

"She likes you, she makes it embarrassingly obvious." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "You can't honestly pretend you haven't noticed this whole time."

"I'm very much aware but I've never acted on it, you know that."

"Well, maybe you should." Their eyes met intensely.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed. "Caro-"

"You should go out with her." She pressed her lips together. He stared at her in confusion not sure why she's saying this.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, Klaus. We're not in a relationship, you can go out with whoever you want." She couldn't even say it with a straight face as she choked the words out, knowing the person he want to go out with is her.

"At least you can actually be seen in public with her." A faint hysterical giggle escaped her lips.

"That's not funny." Klaus said sternly.

"No, it's not. Umm..." She tucked a stead of hair behind her ear, smoothing out her ponytail.

"It was fun...what we had but, c'mon we both knew it couldn't last. It was just casual sex and you want a relationship now..."

"And you don't?"

- _Of course I do!_

Caroline screamed at herself _._ His piercing blue eyes captivating every fiber in her being. She wanted to try an actual relationship with him but fear of that overpowered anything else. She cared about Klaus, she didn't want to hold him back anymore.

She picked up her books and threw her bag over her shoulder. "I have to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Mr. Mikaelson." Dodging his question she was out the door before he could process what just happened.

They didn't break up but they broke up?

Caroline doesn't want to be with him, or so she claims.

In any kind of way.

Klaus feared catching feelings for her and he felt it happening during their first time together but he brushed it off as just lust.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

He hated how she never wasted a moment to point out that they weren't anything more than fuck buddies especially with her now knowing how he feels. Why was she so fixated on downplaying them and how he feels about her?

Klaus sighed picking up the printed handouts from the copy machine and putting them in his bag, preparing to leave the room.

He tried not to dwell on what just happened as he walked to his car where (he forgot) Camille was waiting by. Her face brightened when she saw him coming towards her. Cami was a nice woman, charming, pretty and a great teacher.

But she wasn't Caroline.

God, he had to stop thinking about her!

"So sorry again for this, I really appreciate it." She sympathetically smiled. "I hate being a burden."

"It's fine." He said unlocking his car and opening the passenger door for her.

"Such a gentleman." She teased stepping into the car. He faintly grinned, closing her door for her before throwing his bag in the back seat walking over to the driver's seat.

"My brother is driving my sorry excuse for a car to my house tonight. I promise this is the last time."

"Camille, I already said it's fine. You're not a burden I assure you." He smirked starting the engine.

She shyly smiled. "Do you want to, I don't know possibly want to go out for coffee or dinner sometime?" Klaus froze, her question surprising him. "I hope I'm not being too forward about this, I've just wanted to ask you for awhile and Elijah told me you weren't seeing anyone...oh god don't tell him I told you that." She embarrassingly covered her face with her hands

He lightly chuckled. "It's quite alright, your secret is safe with me."

"So..."

Klaus was already missing Caroline, knowing he won't be able to touch her smooth skin, weave his fingers through her golden locks and kiss her soft lips was nagging him. Not being able to talk to her was even worse. He doesn't believe what she said, she can't possibly believe it either.

He wants her but he already made it clear he was done with her games. Caroline doesn't want a relationship with him, as she loved to mention but he does. They want different things. She was right, they couldn't last anyways. He was the naive one for falling for a 17 year old student in the first place and actually believing they could be something more. Maybe this was for the best, he could possibly get what he wants while she could get whatever it is that she wants as well.

"You choose the date and time and I'll be there." Klaus smiled which she reciprocated while putting on her seat belt.

* * *

 **Please don't hate me, I swear this wasn't my original plan for this chapter but it fits perfectly and I ended up loving it and sooner better than later right? Not everything can stay rainbows and unicorns all the time but don't worry, this will all be resolved by the next chapter I promise you ;)**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Okay based on the reviews from the last chapter clearly I need to clear some things up:**

 **1) I know it was a very angsty chapter and it was surprising to everyone including myself but it was a chapter that _needed_ to happen. **

**2) I thought it was pretty clear but apparently not, Klaus's intentions in regards to Camille. Nowhere in my writing did I make it seem like he was actually attracted to her or is suddenly over Caroline, it's very obvious he's trying to get over her by using Camille because he already knows she likes him and he just got shut down by the girl he really likes and Klaus being Klaus does not always react in the best way in certain situations.**

 **3) Also far as Caroline, please keep in mind that she is a 17 year old teenager while Klaus is a 20 something year old man. She has not experienced all that he has in regards to relationships and life in general so of course it scares her at first even though it is obvious her feelings run deeper.**

 **I love and appreciate your reviews and I'm glad my writing can pull out those emotions and reactions from you guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"That's all for today class. Don't forget your Romeo and Juliet essays are due Monday and we'll also be starting _The Great Gatsby_. Have a good weekend."

Klaus announced to the class a minute before the bell rang. He sighed in relief that it was finally Friday, he needed a break from the school and from Caroline. Seeing her in class everyday was not making it easy for him to attempt getting over her. He tried not making it obvious but sometimes he let himself slip up.

He missed her.

Klaus missed being with her, hearing her laugh, caressing her face and worshipping her the way she deserves to be worshipped. Caroline's presence alone just made him smile. The sex was great, he won't deny that, but that wasn't all he wanted from her. He wanted something deeper. Maybe he was naive for thinking that but what was the harm in giving it a shot? They've already got the physical part down, why not take the next step? He was willing but she wasn't.

He still doesn't believe that she doesn't feel the same about him, he's seen it in her eyes and has heard it in her voice but he can't read her mind nor force her to be with him. The next best thing is letting her go, no matter how difficult it was.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" He looked up at the lively blue eyes that could only belong to Caroline Forbes . Klaus's mouth went dry at the sight of her standing in front of his desk. Her bouncy gold blonde curls shaped her flawless face beautifully and her dark purple dress exposed her long ivory legs.

- _Why did she have to be so beautiful?_

He nervously cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss Forbes?"

"I know the Romeo and Juliet essay isn't due until Monday but I was wondering if I could turn it in today?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're already finished with it?"

She grinned pulling the paper out her bag. "Yeah, I've had a lot of time on my hands lately so I figured why not? One less thing to worry about over the weekend."

"Quite the overachiever." Klaus smirked.

"It's a part of my charm." She winked. Wow, Caroline forgot how easy it was to talk to him. She blinked a few times before finally handing it to him, their fingers slightly brushing each other's. They both instantly felt the electrifying connection as they made eye contact with each other. Caroline could feel her chest heaving from just his smallest touch. After awhile she finally let go of the paper trying to avoid his gaze for he was still looking at her.

They haven't really spoken since that day and Caroline couldn't pretend she didn't miss him. His touch, the way he would look at her, the things he said, the way he made her feel...

"I guess I'll see you Monday then." Caroline said interrupting her own thoughts. She couldn't dwell over him not right in front of him at least.

"Caroline." He called before she could even make her way to the door. She turned back around to face him.

"Umm...I'm going out on a date tonight, with Camille."

Caroline's jaw subconsciously clenched in jealousy and stomach dropped. She swallowed down the lump in her throat, not trying to show him any kind of emotion. "Good for you, I'm glad you're giving it a shot."

"Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Klaus looked disappointed and Caroline could tell he was waiting for a yell, scoff or any kind of emotion other than a plain congratulations. He didn't want her to accept that he was going on a date with another woman, he wanted her to react. He wanted her to express her disapproval and fight for him.

"I suppose you would."

She bit her lip anxiously. "Why did you tell me this?"

"You really have to ask?" He got out of his seat walking towards her.

"You don't owe me any explanations, Klaus. I told you we're not a couple, never were." The words taste like venom as they escaped her lips.

"It's amazing how much you enjoy pointing that out, I wonder who you're trying to convince of that, me or yourself? Because if it's me, you're doing a terrible job."

She scoffed. "I'm not trying to convince anyone of anything."

"You're trying to convince yourself that your feelings don't run deeper than just a sexual attraction when we both know that's not true."

Damnit.

"I can't do this right now." She shook her head walking towards the door but he grabbed her hand before she could even turn the knob. She was afraid to turn, not ready to see his face but she did anyways and her knees already weakened just from his stare. He pinned her against the door, reaching behind her to make sure it was locked.

Caroline's breathing quickened from the closeness, their bodies practically glued chest to chest. One of Klaus's hands trapped her between him and the door while his other hand brushed back the curls covering her face. The cold touch electrifying her warm skin. His finger outlined her face slowly, eyes wandering and memorizing her every detail over again. She felt the heat rush to her core as his thumb grazed over her bottom lip seductively.

He was good with his hands even when he was barely doing anything.

"Klaus..."

"I want you, Caroline." He whispered, his hand now cradling her face. "I miss you."

His face was now dangerously close to her's now. Caroline wanted to kiss him so badly and give in, finally admit her true feelings and be done with it but she couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

"You have a date to get ready for." She bit her lip nervously looking up at him. Her words dunked on him like a bucket of ice. His face cold as he looked at her in disbelief. Klaus dropped his hands from the wall and her face. He's done all he could. She knows exactly how he feels and nothing has changed for her, there wasn't much left he could do at this point.

He was done trying.

"I suppose I do. Have a nice weekend, love." Klaus coldly stated opening the door for her. She nodded at him pushing herself off the wall so she can walk out the room. He closed the door right away leaving Caroline alone in the empty hallway.

- _Why are you so damn stubborn, Caroline?!_

She yelled at herself as she rushed to the girl's bathroom trying to hold back the tears threatening to stream down her face.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It was supposed to be just casual sex, she didn't mean for feelings to develop on either end. Caroline can put up her wall as much as she wants but he will always find a way to slowly break it down. She couldn't stop it.

Caroline wanted Klaus.

God she wanted him, all of him and because of her stubbornness the date that belonged to her is now being shared with someone else. Caroline was so use to people not sticking around or giving a damn, she didn't know how to properly react when someone finally did.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

"Ah, Niklaus I'm glad I caught you before you left." Elijah said as Klaus locked his classroom door. "So...I heard you and Camille are going out tonight."

Klaus rolled his eyes. " 'Lijah."

"I won't harass you about it I'm just glad it's happening. She's really a great woman and smart, I think you'll like her a lot."

Klaus gulped. "I guess we'll see." He began walking to his car and Elijah followed.

He grinned. "Usually I don't encourage romantic entanglements in the work place but I hope tonight does work out."

"Why the sudden interest in my love life, brother?"

Elijah looked at him thoughtfully. "I just want you to be happy."

If only Elijah knew he already was. Caroline made him happy, the happiest he's been in awhile but like most great moments in his life, it was brief.

"I appreciate the concern but I'm fine."

"You're always fine." He sighed as they approached his car. "Remember when me and Katherine got married? You told me you've never seen me more happy and in love. I want to be able to say that to you one day, Niklaus. And I know you don't like letting people in or expressing yourself but finding the right woman can change that, even if it's only for her."

Klaus wanted to scream at Elijah that everything he's saying is true and he's found that woman.

God he hated this, he hated this so much. He can't even talk to his own brother about this amazing girl he can't stop thinking about. Why did Caroline have to proposition him that day? Why didn't he resist her? Why did he fall so hard for her? Why did she have to be his underage student?

He was internally screaming while trying to remain calm on the outside.

Klaus shrugged. "Like I said, I'm fine. Well I should be going, I'll make sure to stop by your place tomorrow."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your date." Elijah teased making Klaus roll his eyes as he unlocked his car door.

* * *

"Ah come on, Care! It's a Friday night and Tyler has an open pad." Bonnie said over the phone.

"I don't know, Bonnie..." She sighed.

Caroline sat on her bed listening to her friend try to convince her to go out tonight but she really wasn't in the party mood. Too busy self pitying over the date she was supposed to be on tonight with the guy she really likes. She could've easily told Klaus the truth, why didn't she? More missed opportunities after another. Now he's going out with the clingiest bitch known to man kind. If anything irked her more than the fact that she wasn't going on this date herself, it was who he was going with instead.

"Look we're young, hot and single. We have nothing holding us down. There's going to be free booze and lots and lots of hot guys! I can't scope them all out by myself especially with Elena strapped to Damon's hip, you're my wing woman." She pleaded making Caroline giggle.

"Seriously Care, give me one good reason why you won't come out with me tonight."

- _Well the guy I'm crazy about who's also our teacher who I've been sleeping with for the past few weeks, is going on a date with Dr. Googley eyes and I'm pissed! Good enough of a reason?_

Bonnie was her best friend and it pained her that she couldn't talk to her about Klaus. Not that Caroline felt she would be judged but the less people that knew about them the better. But she wanted to talk about this and her feelings with someone but the only person she could do that with was Klaus. Granted she actually did need to talk to him about, he deserved an explanation but that wasn't happening tonight especially if he's with _her_.

This was ridiculous. He was going out on a date so why shouldn't she go out and have some fun too? Like Bonnie said, they have nothing holding them down. She's not dating Klaus and he's out with someone else anyways, it was only fair right? Nothing helps getting over someone like a party full of hot guys and free alcohol.

"You know what...I changed my mind. Yeah let's go out." Caroline confirmed and Bonnie squealed loudly over the phone.

"Okay! I'll pick you up at 9, bye!" Bonnie abruptly hung up the phone.

This was a good thing. Going out, having fun and meeting boys her age was a good thing. Instead of moping around over a man who makes her feel like a goddess and treats her as such.

- _This wasn't going to be easy._

It was already 8:45 and Caroline was barely finished getting ready and knowing Bonnie she was going to be on time. As she hurriedly straightened her hair she was, of course, thinking about Klaus and Cami.

 _-I hate that bitch so much._

Were they already on their date? Was Klaus actually enjoying himself? Were Cami's greedy hands all over him? To be fair, Caroline knew she had no one to blame but herself for this. Klaus put himself out there and she stupidly chose to push him away instead of explaining to him what was actually going on in her head. She's never been great with communication.

She contemplated texting or calling him to tell him not to go out with Cami but she decided not to. They're both doing their own things tonight with people they can actually be seen with. They're with people they _should_ be with...right?

After she finished her hair she applied light makeup to her face before her phone started to vibrate. Wishful thinking, she was hoping it was Klaus but as expected it was a text from Bonnie saying she was outside. Caroline sighed looking over her appearance in the mirror once then grabbed her phone and keys walking out the front door.

Bonnie excitedly waved and Caroline couldn't help but smile at her overly happy friend.

"Okay Miss 'I don't want to go out', you look hot! And your ass looks great in those jeans." She said when Caroline got in the passenger seat.

"Well hopefully others think so too." She smirked.

"Are you kidding? Tyler's only been trying to get with you since last year, I think you going with him to the banquet gave him some hope."

"We'll see." She lowly stated strapping on her seatbelt.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay, Care? If you really don't wanna go..."

"No, I do and I'm fine. This was a stressful week so some fun is exactly what I need right now." She sighed sitting back into the seat.

"Alright..." She restarted her engine and began reversing out of the driveway.

* * *

"That was a great movie." Cami said as she and Klaus walked down the street together. "Tonight was really nice, thank you"

"I'm glad, it was no problem."

She grinned discreetly hooking her arm around his. Klaus's eyes widened at her bold move looking down at their now interlocked arms. His first instinct was to detach from her but he had to remind himself, he was on a date and he's giving this a chance like Caroline told him he should.

Damn Caroline. He managed to sit through the whole movie without thinking about her, wondering what she was doing and wishing she was the one on his arm instead. He thought about calling the date off but what good would that do? Caroline didn't want to be with him, she made that abundantly clear more than once also this weekend was focused on him getting the space he desperately needed from her if he was ever going to attempt burying his feelings.

"Are you okay?" Cami asked.

He blinked a few times before answering. "Of course." He pressed his lips together when they came up close to the green front door of Cami's apartment. It was barely 11 o'clock.

"Well...this is me."

"You weren't kidding when you said you lived close to the theater."

"In this town I feel like I live next to everything." They both lightly laughed as she searched for her keys. "You can come in if you want, for a drink?"

Klaus pondered observing the door then looking at the woman in front of him. A part of him wanted to decline the offer and call it a night but going back to his place sulking wasn't something he was looking forward to either. Not to mention he was in desperate need of a drink. He instead accepted her offer which she happily reacted to when opening the door and turning on the light.

Her apartment was small and quaint but fitting since she lived by herself.

She put her bag down and began taking off her coat. "Sorry for the mess. I have hundreds of essays and learning plans to get through this weekend."

"I understand." He told her taking a seat on her sofa still looking over the room.

Cami had disappeared into the kitchen to fetch the wine and two wine glasses. She quickly returned taking a seat next him placing the glasses on the coffee table.

"Thank god for the weekend. I needed a break from school between grading papers and rude students it starts to take his toll." She cringed pouring the wine in his glass.

Klaus nodded. "Yeah."

She finished filling her own glass. "To first dates." She held her glass up clanking it against his before they both took a sip of the drink. "Not bad." She laughed.

He nodded in agreement taking another sip.

He was on his second glass by the time Cami finished telling him her life story: growing up in Whitmore, her twin brother's mental disorder which influenced her decision to go into the psychiatric field, her past relationships etc.

"At first it was brother why I stayed in town but I actually really love it here and I have a comfortable life." Cami explained. She was already almost finished with her third glass and very much buzzed.

"But enough about me, tell me more about you like the accent. Where are you from?"

He took a small sip. "Me and my family are from Wales but when my umm...father got a job in the states we had to move here to Virginia actually. Small towns aren't my thing so I decided to move to New York after I was done with school."

"Wow. You've had to go through a lot of life style changes." She teased.

"I suppose." He nodded.

"What did you do in New York? I know you weren't always a teacher."

"I was or am an artist. The gallery I worked for got shut down so that's how I ended up here."

Cami's eyes dramatically saddened.

"It's nothing to feel sorry over, things happen. I still paint and when the next opportunity comes I'll take it." He claimed.

She smiled. "That's great, I'd love to see some of your work."

Klaus took a sip of his drink dodging her comment. He wasn't comfortable showing his own personal collection to other's.

"Do you date often?" She boldly asked, surprising Klaus. "It's just...Elijah may have mentioned you haven't seen anyone in quite some time."

"You and Elijah love discussing me, hm?"

"You're our favorite topic." She smirked, attempting to be flirtatious but it just made the situation more uncomfortable.

He coughed. "To answer your question, no I don't date often."

"But you're on one with me."

Klaus shrugged. "You asked and I figured it could be fun."

She hummed scooting closer to him on the couch. "I'm glad you agreed. I'm usually not this forward but I've realized life is too short to not go after what you really want."

Before Klaus could even process what she said she caught him off guard by pressing her lips hard against his.

* * *

Caroline was having the worst time at the party. Bonnie was off somewhere chatting with almost everyone in the house while she was leaning on a wall bored, sipping on the same cup of beer from 2 hours ago. She wish she could have as much fun as her friends and scope out the cute boys like she use to but it just didn't feel right anymore. All the boys here were exactly the same. They'll get you a drink then try to get in your pants. It use to not bother her but now she was bored of the same thing, especially now that she's gotten of taste of something better.

Passion and desire. That's what she experienced with Klaus and the longing in his eyes that made her know he was only about her. She missed that feeling of being wanted.

She missed him.

"There you are!" Tyler's presence made her eyes roll as he walked up to her. "When I saw Bonnie I knew you weren't far behind but I haven't seen you all night."

"Well I've been here. In this exact same spot all night." She plainly commented.

"That's no way to enjoy a party." He stepped closer making Caroline uncomfortable.

"Not really in a party mood. I only came here for Bonnie."

"She's having a great time all by herself, maybe you should loosen up too." He said placing his hands firmly on her hips.

Caroline pushed him away. "You're drunk..."

He ignored her reaching out for her again, his hands hovering over her ass. She shoved him off of her again warning him to keep his hands off but when he tried again she slapped him right across the face.

Tyler groaned in pain holding his cheek then staring back at her angrily. "What the hell?!"

"You didn't seem to get the hint." She grinned.

"You didn't mind me touching you at the sports banquet or any other time!"

She scoffed. "Seriously? It doesn't matter what happened in the past. If I say don't touch me then that means _don't touch me!_

"Right, and when does Caroline Forbes ever mean no?" He smirked.

She clenched her jaw before throwing the cup of beer in his face then pushed past him exiting the mansion. With tears in her eyes she Immediately pulled out her phone dialing the first person she could think of in this moment.

* * *

Klaus was frozen, not sure how to respond to her eager kiss. This just didn't feel right, at all. One voice in his head was screaming at him that he should halt her actions while another voice was telling him to take advantage of it. Use Cami as the distraction she's been from the beginning and stop dwelling over Caroline.

With that thought he kissed her back. The lack of feeling in the kiss almost amazed him. He tried to feel something, anything by deepening the kiss with more force but there was nothing. She pushed her body more onto his pressing him into the couch as she climbed on top of him.

His body went stiff.

This was wrong.

She wasn't Caroline and no matter how hard he tried to believe her dismal of feelings towards him, his were still very much alive and he couldn't do this to her.

Klaus grabbed Cami's wrist when she ventured to his crotch area aiming for his belt. "Stop." He told her.

She detached from him breathless from her own aggressive kissing. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

She threaded her fingers through her dull blonde hair, blushing in embarrassment.

"I just thought..."

"I know...Look, it's not-"

"It's not you its me, right?" She climbed off of him sitting back on the cushion of the sofa deeply sighing. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, Camille it's not your fault it's mine." He sighed.

"Is there someone else?" She asked. Klaus nervously licked his lips thankfully his phone began to ring before he could answer. He pulled the device out his pocket stunned at the name that read across the screen.

"I'm sorry to do this but something's come up." He quickly rose off the sofa picking up his coat off the coat rack.

"Wait you're leaving?"

"It's an emergency, I'm sorry. I'll see you Monday at work." He walked out the door before she could even reply, answering the phone while rushing back to his car.

"Caroline?"

"Hey." She said softly.

"Are you alright, love?"

She stayed silent.

"Caroline talk to me."

"I'm fine..." She sniffled.

He took notice of her tone instantly flooded with concern. "Where are you?"

"I...I don't know why I called you, I'm sorry. You're on a date and-"

"Caroline tell me where you are." He interrupted.

She gulped. "I'm at a party...I only came because Bonnie but something happened and I just want to go home now but I have no idea where she is and she's been drinking-" She explained.

Klaus finally arrived at his car opening the driver seat door already starting the engine. "Text me the address." He said pulling off the curb.

"I just did."

"Got it, I'll be there shortly." He concluded hanging up the phone.

Caroline waited outside in the cold for about 15 minutes before she noticed Klaus's black SUV pull up. She gulped nervous about seeing him.

- _Why did I even call him? Ugh._

He hastily got out of his car calling her name. Clearly he forgot he was going to a party full of his students but he didn't care and neither did she, seeing him made her eyes well up. After the shock past and before he completely exposed himself, she ran to him hurriedly. Caroline has never felt more safe than right now being wrapped in his arms.

The hug was tight, warm and exactly what Caroline needed, what they both needed. She sobbed in his coat as he caressed her soft hair tenderly getting lost in the moment for a second before remembering where they are. He pulled away from her slowly.

"Let's get you out of here." He told her leaving a quick kiss to her temple, leading her to his car by the small of her back. Thankfully the teenagers by the driveway were too drunk to even realize what was happening. Klaus opened her door for her waiting for her to get settled in so he could close it.

With them both now in the car he drove off. Caroline put the address to her house in his GPS system before they left the party. It was a quiet ride, Caroline stared out of the window blankly the whole time while Klaus's attention drifted back and forth between her and the road. He wanted to ask her why she called him and what happened but he decided not to press her about the subject at least not until they were closer to her house.

Eventually they arrived on the street of her house. Klaus parked a couple of houses down just in case her mom was home but he could still see it from their view. He set the engine off and turned in his seat towards the quiet girl.

"Nice house, very traditional but I like it." He said attempting to break the silence and ease the tension dominating the closed space of the vehicle.

Klaus deeply sighed when she didn't react to him.

"Sorry for interrupting your date." She finally spoke.

Klaus smirked. "I assure you, love you didn't interrupt anything."

Caroline raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"She's a nice woman, she's just not the one for me."

"Too old?" She joked making Klaus softly chuckle.

She turned away from him again, sitting in her seat silent for awhile before finally speaking again.

"Do you ever just think, that there's not a single person in the world who loves you?" She lowly asked still looking away. His eyebrows furrowed at her random question not understanding what she meant.

"Or even respects you or cares about you at all?" She continued.

"Caroline...what happened tonight?" He urged not being able to keep the question in any longer.

She finally looked at him with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. He wanted to hurt whoever hurt her.

"It was nothing. Just Tyler being a dick as usual." She said wiping her face.

Klaus wasn't convinced. "Clearly it was something if you called."

She glared at him briefly. "He tried to have his way with me and basically called me a slut because I said no."

Klaus balled his fist together wishing he would've known earlier before leaving the mansion to give Tyler Lockwood the beating he deserved. He reached out to touch her but she dodged his actions.

"He's not the first guy to think that about me, I'm sure you thought the same at one point."

His face hardened. "I would never think that of you."

"A student seducing her teacher didn't scream 'slut' to you? I find that hard to believe." Caroline spat.

"Well believe it because that thought has never crossed my mind about any woman."

She scoffed.

He sighed. "Caroline I've never thought less of you. No one deserves to be treated with disrespect, I need you to understand that. That you deserve more and better."

"I had more and better...but then I pushed it away because...I was scared." She said faintly. Klaus observed her behavior, he could tell how nervous she was talking about this but she was doing it anyways.

Caroline was finally letting him in.

"Scared because...no one has ever given a crap about me. My mom works shift after shift so she doesn't have to go home to an empty bed crying over my absentee father who left he- us for another man." She sighed. "Can't find love at home so I sought elsewhere for it but that ended up being just as bad because teenage boys are shit."

Klaus softly smirked at the last comment.

"People come and go in my life, that's just how it is and I'm always the one who gets hurt in the end. I was to use to not having anyone there for me or even wanting me...I don't know I guess I freaked. Because you are the first guy in my life who actually cared. Who wants more than just my body and then you were saying you wanted an actual relationship with me which means long term but there's no way we can actually be together..." Her eyes softened as she took a breath, her words getting caught in her throat.

Klaus unbuckled his seatbelt facing her completely. She gazed at him confused when he unbuckled her's for her as well, cradling her face in his hands.

"Do you want to be with me, Caroline? Don't worry about what you think can't happen between us, I just need you to be honest with me." He asked in a serious tone.

This was it. He's putting it all out on the table again for her to do the taking. Instinctively she was willing to allow that same fear to creep up on her again, to strap her down to miserable loneliness. But how could she possibly look this man in the eye and tell him she doesn't want him? How can she see the obvious care and longing in his eyes and not trust he won't hurt her? Klaus was it, no matter how unconventional it may be.

Caroline nervously bit her bottom lip nodding. "Yes." She whispered. Klaus's mouth was on her's the minute the word escaped her lips.

The kiss was full of desperation and passion, nothing compared to how he felt when he was with Cami. Caroline's lips were soft and delicate as they moved against his. Everything about this felt right. The uneasiness they both had been feeling all day was due to the lack of each other. She felt a huge weight lifting off her chest . She finally confided him, being as open with him as he's been with her.

Caroline moaned when his tongue explored the seam of her mouth before entangling it with her's. She pushed herself more towards him needing to feel him close to her. Klaus got the hint helping her gracefully climb over the console that separated them. They never detached from the heated kiss even as Caroline moved over to straddle his lap. Klaus pulled his seat back a tad so they could be more comfortable. Her hands pressed on his chest leaning over him, their lips moving tenderly and rhythmically together. Coming up for air, her lips and tongue traveled down his neck kissing and sucking his skin eagerly. He groaned at the feeling before she kissed her way up back to his mouth, loving the taste his lips allowed. Klaus's fingers got lost in her hair tugging her more towards him as if she wasn't close enough.

They both smiled into the kiss with pure happiness that only them two can give each other. Being together wasn't going to be easy, hell it was going to be brutal but if they get to experience this kind of joy and passion together then it will worth it.

"Go out with me." Klaus whispered against her mouth. Caroline pulled back looking down at him with a small grin tugging on her lips.

"Okay."

* * *

 ***squeals* Honesty and communication goes a long way and are the keys to making a relationship work, remember that.**

 **So seems we have a Klaroline date to look forward to now and possibly some reunion ******

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm glad you saw there is a method to my madness based on the reviews from the last chapter, they were much happier than the chapter before that lol**

 **Warning: Smut towards the end!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting at her usual lunch table not being able to keep the smile off her face and the anxiety growing in her stomach at bay as she anticipated the night to come. She was going on an actual date with her...boyfriend?

Yeah, Klaus was her boyfriend.

She grinned to herself just thinking about the night she admitted her feelings to him not to mention the hot make out session that followed. All their feelings were out in the open now, well out to each other. They weren't sure how this relationship was going to work or how much longer they could keep it a secret but for now all that mattered was each other.

Klaus wouldn't tell her where he was taking her though she can make a fair guess that it was nowhere in town. Luckily her mom was working late again so he would be able to pick her up. Caroline squirmed in her seat thinking of all the possibilities, not even acknowledging her friends sitting around her. For awhile now she's caught herself drifting further and further away from her childhood friends, she didn't understand why. What use to appeal to her just didn't anymore.

She faked a few smiles while playing with her food until she noticed Klaus walking down the hallway. Feeling mischievous, she quickly waved her friends goodbye and went after him for a possible quickie in the supply closet before class.

It's been awhile.

Caroline followed him until he walked into the teacher's lounge. She paused, annoyingly sighing to herself.

- _Seriously?!_

From what she's heard about the teacher's lounge, if they weren't badmouthing most were sleeping or watching television. She decided to test that rumor by taking a small step in, scanning the room cautiously until she realized it was safe. There were only about 6 teachers in the room and 3 were sleeping while one was reading a newspaper and the other 2 were playing chess. Caroline took the opportunity to sneak her way to the back room she saw him go into. Peeping her head in she saw he was the only one there and the mischievous expression was back on her face. Klaus was too busy making his coffee he didn't even notice her presence until she quietly closed the door, leaning her back against it with a glint in her eye.

"I thought you didn't like it in here?"

He turned to her in shock. "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He smirked holding up his coffee mug.

He looked up at her with a grin and raised eyebrow. "Also last I checked this was a teacher's lounge. No students allowed."

"Well I'm not one for following the rules remember?" She teased the words he used on her when they first met.

"Understatement."

"I don't recall you complaining." She bit her lip as he took a few steps towards her. Their eyes stormy and dark as they gazed into each other's with such want it made them both ache.

"You're really pushing it with this one, love." He whispered, his breath cool against her face.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you so much I couldn't help myself?" Caroline innocently asked.

Klaus pretended to ponder her question. "I suppose but should I be offended that you don't actually mean it?"

Caroline rolled her eyes before grabbing him and kissing him. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her small waist. She teased the dark curls on the nape of his neck playfully, lightly biting his bottom lip then sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"I really did miss you." She admitted breathlessly in his mouth. Her kisses were so eager and desperate Klaus could barely keep up. His hands scanned up and down her body brushing over her ass, giving it a light squeeze making Caroline deeply moan. The way he was touching her was making it more difficult to contain somewhat control. She pressed more into him before reaching down between their bodies rubbing him through his slacks. Klaus instinctively bucked in her hand making Caroline smile in victory as she continued her ministrations.

He groaned against her mouth, reveling in the sensation of her hand palming him then regrettably found the strength to grab her wrist. "Caroline." He warned.

She slightly pouted. "Klaus please." She begged kissing him harder.

He reciprocated the kiss with just as much enthusiasm trying to remember why he was stopping her in the first place. He planted a few more kisses on her lips before slowly pulling back from the blonde goddess in front of him. Caroline dropped her arms from around. She was very frustrated and horny letting out a dramatic huff, slightly amusing Klaus.

"I'm glad you find my current state so funny." She sassed.

Klaus grinned. "No but I do find your eagerness for me quite flattering."

Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

He reached out for his frustrated girlfriend. She continued to avoid his gaze even with her being pressed up against his chest.

"Words can't even comprehend how badly I want you. I'm barely holding on as is." He lowly growled.

Caroline scoffed. "You have a funny way of showing it."

He grinned licking his lips. "Caroline I've never wanted anyone more but...the next time we do it should be different, special."

She turned her head to face him searching in his eyes. Her heart dropped.

"This date will be the beginning of our new beginning and I just want to make it...perfect for you. That includes the physical aspects of the date."

"Are you implying that there will be physical aspects on this date?" She teased.

He laughed. "I'm implying that now that we are in a relationship things should be different, we should want them to be. Unfortunately I can't show you off like I wish and make every man in this bloody town jealous of the beauty on my arm..." Caroline pressed her lips together blushing at his words. "But I still want to be a boyfriend to you. I still want to make this work."

"Me too." She agreed rising on her tippy toes kissing him briefly on the mouth. If there was any doubt she had about Klaus's feelings for her, his promise just now erased any and all.

Caroline harshly sighed. "Fine, I guess you have a point but you so owe me."

"I intend to." He leaned in for a quick kiss, resting his forehead against her's. The act was so sweet and intimate the butterflies in Caroline's stomach were threatening to burst. Klaus always did smallest but most effective things that reminded Caroline why she liked him in the first place. He never failed to bring a smile to her face or make her feel desired. Sometimes it was almost too overwhelming, the way he felt about her and vice versa but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Caroline closed her eyes sighing when the bell rang to go to class, technically it was her free period but she still had to report to the office and due to Klaus's sex strike she actually had to work today.

"I guess that's my cue."

"The day will be over before you know it."

"Mhmm then you're all mine tonight." She smirked kissing him once more before sneaking out the door.

* * *

As Klaus made his way back to his classroom he unexpectedly bumped into Cami who was walking towards him. They haven't really spoken since the date he walked out on. He wanted to apologize, she was a nice person and deserved at least that. Her face was anything but happy to see him when she finally looked up from her phone. Klaus gulped as they both nervously grinned at each other.

- _Well this is going to be awkward._

"Hey." Klaus spoke first.

"Hey yourself." She responded plainly.

The awkward tension made the hallway feel much smaller than it was. Cami kept avoiding his eyes while he was trying to think of what to say to her first.

"Do you have some time to spare?" He asked softly. She hesitatingly nodded already assuming what he wanted to discuss with her. He unlocked the door to his classroom closing it behind her.

"Listen Camille-"

"Klaus we don't have to do this."

"No, we do..." He ran his fingers through his hair sighing. "You didn't deserve to be walked out on like that. It was rude and tactless, I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms defenselessly. "It's fine."

"No it's not, if it was you wouldn't have been avoiding me all week." Her eyes slightly widened in embarrassment. "I guess this is why dating in the workplace is not recommended." He tried lighting up the mood.

Cami briefly smirked. "Why did you agree to go out with me, Klaus? Honestly."

He attempted to explain but she cut him off.

"I'm not...I'm not clueless, I can tell when a guy isn't interested in me," she stammered. "Your mind was somewhere else that whole night I noticed, I just tried to convince myself that it wasn't true. But then I felt it again when I kissed you."

"Felt what?"

"Nothing. I felt nothing from you and not because I didn't want to because I did...I really did but you felt nothing for me." She tried to stay calm but Klaus could hear the hurt in her voice. "There's someone else isn't it? Was she the one who called you that night ?"

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to explain himself without making her hate him more than she already did.

"Yes, there was someone else." His answer stunned her. "We were going through a rough patch and high on emotions I said yes to you. It was wrong, I know. I just shouldn't have agreed to go out with you if I knew I wasn't all in. You're a good person and didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Cami stared at him with unreadable eyes.

"There's nothing I can say that will make this situation better I know, I wish things could've been different."

"Yeah, me too." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the explanation."

He shakily nodded pressing his mouth into a straight line as he leaned on his desk.

"Well that's that...I guess I'll see you around campus then?" She timidly smiled attempting to mask her sad expression.

"Yeah, see you around." Klaus responded exhaling when she finally left the room. That was less awkward than he anticipated but still awkward nonetheless. Klaus wasn't going to lie to her, he didn't see the point. He was sure to hear Elijah talk his ear off about this soon since they oddly love bringing him into conversation. Now he had to think about how to explain this to Elijah...great. Another topic for another day. Nothing mattered today besides the date he's been waiting for all week.

* * *

School finally ended for the day and Caroline sped her way home right after cheer practice. She bit her lip in anticipation for what possibly might be one of the best nights of her life. Klaus refused to tell her what he had planned for them for the night which has only kept Caroline on her toes more. The only thing he said was to dress nice. What excited her more than the date itself was how excited he was for it.

Just from his week of planning and refusing to hint even the smallest detail to her meant he was looking forward to it as much as she was. He actually cared enough to go out of his way to make sure their first date together was something more than a basic movie at the local theater. Granted, any time alone with him would suffice but the effort was appreciated.

When Caroline got home, and thankfully her mom didn't come home for a lunch break, she went into full first date mood. It was already 5 and Klaus was picking her up at 8, there was so much to be done before he arrived. After she ate a quick snack, she rushed upstairs to her bathroom where she practically lived in for the next 3 hours. She showered and shaved...everything.

Desperate times.

She then applied scented lotion to every part of her body before quickly painting her finger and toe nails a fiery red shade. Caroline was definitely on a time crunch and she still had to allow her nails to dry before she put on her dress and did her hair. She huffed at her hair process taking awhile because she had to let her curling wand heat up for before using it. She burned herself once or twice from rushing but luckily it wasn't too bad or noticeable and her curls came out great.

She changed her dress at least 4 times before deciding on a simple little black dress. It wasn't like Caroline has never been on a date before but she's never been on one with a guy she genuinely likes. Klaus made her nervous but in a good way. He challenged her emotionally and physically as well. He made her want to be the best version of herself.

After multiple changes, Caroline finally settled on a look that made her feel sexy but classy. It was 8:10 and Klaus still wasn't there and Caroline being the control freak was annoyed but tried to distract herself from self combusting. She reapplied her lip gloss before her phone started buzzing, smirking when his name popped up.

"I was starting to think you forgot about me." She answered.

"Not even if I tried."

She could hear his grin which of course made her share the expression.

"I am sorry, love. I was on time but was stopped by Elijah for obvious reasons."

"What are those reasons?"

"I'll tell you when you're in the car which should be in the next minute or so."

Caroline raised an eyebrow rushing to her bedroom window to see his black SUV at the corner.

"I would greet you properly at your door but-"

"It's okay. I'll be down in a second." She beamed before quickly hanging up. She grabbed her clutch and coat then walked down the stairs and out the door. Caroline nervously walked across the street to his car. Her nerves were already getting the best of her and she hasn't even seen him yet until he stepped out of the car going to her side.

Caroline's jaw dropped at his appearance in an all black suit. The smirk painted on his face made her heart beat abnormally and she was ready to jump his bones right here in the streets.

"You look positively ravishing."

She discreetly cleared her throat. "Yeah, well you don't look too bad yourself."

- _Understatement of the year cause damn he looked good._

Klaus's eyes raked down her body slowly as if he was trying to memorize every detail. He teasingly smirked reaching behind her to open the car door for her to let her in. Klaus got in the car after her closing the door of the driver's seat. Caroline blushed when she noticed him staring at her lovingly from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"You just look so breathtaking." He complimented.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes blushing. "Wow you're corny."

"I didn't hear you complaining." He added starting his engine and driving off.

"Again, I'm sorry for being late. I know how important punctuality is to you."

She grinned. "Thanks it's okay, what happened?"

He sighed. "Well...I may have confronted Camille earlier today at school."

Caroline's eyes widened amusingly. "May have?"

He grinned. "I wanted to explain myself, for leaving during our date. I guess she went off and told Elijah as expected."

"What a tattletale." She scoffed.

"Caroline."

"No, seriously what is her deal?" She raised her voice. "You reject her and the first thing she does is cry to your brother about it?! It's embarrassing."

"Elijah wasn't bothered with that but more curious about this 'someone else'. He was hounding me all day about it."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "You told her there's someone else?"

Klaus just smirked looking at the road ahead.

"Klaus."

"There is someone else." He turned his face towards her. "I didn't lie, I just didn't say who it was."

"But won't he start getting suspicious?"

He shrugged. "Maybe so, but he knows he'll never find out unless I tell him myself."

Caroline exhaled. "Well at least clingy Cami will finally catch a hint. And keep her mouth to herself."

Klaus lightly chuckled. "I thought her kissing me didn't bother you?"

"It doesn't." She straightened up in her seat. "The visual is just gross and makes her look more desperate than she already is."

The evident jealousy in her tone was amusing to him especially because she was trying so hard to appear unbothered.

Caroline shivered when he placed his hand on her thigh.

"The only lips I want on mine are yours." He confirmed caressing her skin lightly. She could feel the heat instantly rushing to her core making her squirm. The smirk on his face proved he knew exactly what he was doing.

- _Such a tease._

She bit her lip pushing his hand away. "I think it'd be wise if you didn't do that unless you want me to blow you while you're driving."

As always she left him speechless with her boldness. The thought made his cock twitch but he restrained, bringing his hand back to his side. He meant what he said and he's going to be strong about this, no matter how difficult that may be.

"Exactly where are we going?" She asked.

"You were right. This town is small and people talk so I decided to go out of town. It's just about 30 minutes out."

She hummed. "Sounds adventurous"

He winked before making a right turn driving out of Whitmore.

* * *

They finally arrived at their destination. The city was still fairly small but much different than back home. Klaus pulled up into a driveway of a restaurant, waiting for a valet driver to approach the car. Just the outside of the building was fancy and beautiful, decorated with trickling white lights.

Caroline almost didn't realize one of the valets opening the door for her. Klaus handed the young man the car keys then leading Caroline towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Are you sure this is okay? You don't think this is too risky?" She wondered.

"When did you become the paranoid one?" He teased.

She glared at him.

"Love, I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't okay. I understand your fear I have it too but we're fine, I promise."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "You're right, sorry I'm just kinda nervous. I've never been on a real date before and this is overwhelming for being my first."

He smiled. "Table for 2 under Mikaelson." He told the hostess. Klaus intertwined his fingers with Caroline's holding her hand as they followed to their table. Caroline felt like her heart was going to fall out of her butt as the warmth of his hand engulfed her's. How did he know that just a single touch from him could have such an effect on her? He rubbed over her knuckles lightly with his thumb making her stomach flutter.

The hostess happily placed their menus in front of them as they took their seats in the booth.

"Your waiter should be back shortly but can I start you off with a drink?"

"Your best bottle of champagne will suffice, love." Klaus said with that signature smirk of his. Caroline rolled her eyes at the hostess blushing and giving him googley eyes before she left.

"Giving alcohol to minors, Mr. Mikaelson?" She teased looking down at her menu.

"Well this is a celebration after all."

She was still looking down until Klaus grabbed one of her hands across the table.

"Hey..." His voice so concerning she couldn't help but look up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." She plainly answered.

"Caroline."

She sighed. They said they were going to be more honest with each other from now on no matter what.

"This is just...a lot." She breathlessly admitted. "Not just the restaurant which is beautiful by the way just this whole thing, us. I don't know maybe I'm just being dramatic..."

Klaus calmed her emotions caressing her hand with his thumb like he did previously. Caroline sighed in relief as she allowed herself to distress.

"Don't ever downplay how you feel, Caroline. Not with me. If this is too much too soon for you then that's alright, we can go somewhere else."

She shook her head. "No, you put so much thought into this. I'm fine."

He lowered his brows.

"Really Klaus, I'm fine I was just having a moment...but thanks." Caroline reassured. She was genuinely happy to be here with him but she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of being on a date at a fancy restaurant with her teacher now boyfriend. She didn't want her nerves getting the better of her again and missing out on a memorable night with him.

He brought her hand to his mouth kissing her palm lovingly as she smiled.

"Your champagne." The hostess announced placing two filled champagne flutes in front of them then putting the remaining bottle in the ice bucket.

They both thanked her before picking up their flutes.

"To second chances." She said holding up her glass to his. He agreed as they clanked them together taking a sip of the drink.

* * *

"I'm kinda into broadcast journalism. Having my own news show could be fun." Caroline explained taking another bite of the piece of chocolate cake they were sharing.

"That sounds like an exciting career goal."

"What about you? Don't tell me being a high school teacher was your dream job."

Klaus chuckled. "No, it was not. Actually I'm an artist, I use to work at a major gallery in New York."

Her eyes widened. "An artist? New York Cjty?! That's really cool, can I see some of your work sometime?"

"Of course." He smiled taking a bite himself of the delicious cake.

"Why don't you work at your gallery anymore?"

"Got shut down." He sighed. "Unfortunately not everyone appreciates the arts and money isn't being made. That's how I ended up here, I was out of a job and Elijah decided to help me out. I remember how much I was dreading having to teach teenagers all day, glad I changed my mind."

Caroline blushed pulling a curl behind her ear. "You seem like you really miss New York though and painting. I can't imagine being forced not to do what I love anymore."

"I still paint and draw whenever I have free time, never know when the next opportunity will appear."

She gulped before asking her next question. "Would you consider moving back to New York if you got another chance?"

Klaus looked at her questionably.

Caroline was anxious to hear his response, wondering if she actually wanted to know or not. Clearly being an artist is his passion and he misses expressing that, why wouldn't he snatch up the first offer that may pop up? New York and Whitmore may as well be on different planets and she already knows small towns aren't for him so why wouldn't he move back the first chance he got? Deep down she wants that for him but at the same time, what would happen to them? Long distance relationships don't work, they just don't no matter how hard the people try. She hated that she was psyching herself out over something that may not even be an issue but she couldn't help the thought.

Klaus knew she was waiting for his answer and usually when people asked this very question his automatic answer was "yeah, of course" but that was until he found something worth staying for.

"Haven't really thought about it." He lied.

She sighed in relief, awkwardly picking at the dessert with her fork. "For the record, I'm glad I decided to stay. This dinner was amazing and probably the most expensive one I've ever have."

Klaus smirked. "I'm glad too."

"The night is still young, what else do you have planned for the night?" She whispered scooting closer to him in the booth.

"Actually I was thinking about ordering another dessert. The key lime pie looks amazing!"

She playfully shoved his shoulder making him laugh.

"You know I think your lack of self control around me is concerning. Your doctor wouldn't approve." He joked.

"Well my doctor has never had sex with you." She pointed out making Klaus cockily grin. "And neither have I for the past week. A girl can only help herself out for so long after having the real thing before she starts getting irritated."

"Last I checked that was your fault." He corrected, amused at her annoyed glare. "But seriously, Caroline umm...would you be comfortable going back to my place?"

She was stunned more how he asked the question than the actual question itself. He seemed so nervous like he was holding his breath until she responded. A shy smile tugged on her lips at his innocence, it was almost refreshing like maybe they weren't as different as she thought. He still got nervous like an unsure teenage boy when put in uncomfortable situations. His constant concern for making sure she was comfortable with everything they did was also heartwarming.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured for anything you're not ready for and this is different for us." He explained.

Caroline smiled leaning into him for their lips to join as one. The kiss was sweet and romantic even as her tongue grazed over his bottom lip before entangling it with his slowly. Whenever Klaus kissed her he completely forgot the rest of the world around him, nothing mattered except for her. His hand subconsciously snuck under the table settling on her thigh giving a light squeeze. She smirked nibbling on his bottom lip then pulling away from him.

"I think we should go before we give these people a show." She murmured kissing his cheek.

"I agree especially since you're pushing the little ounce of self control I have left.

"Then I've succeeded." She teased with a wink as Klaus waved over at the waiter for the check.

* * *

Caroline smiled the whole ride back to Klaus's apartment. He held her hand the whole time while driving, kissing the back of it and saying what a great night it was and how happy he was.

She's never felt so appreciated or wanted by anyone not even her friends. Caroline's always been the back up chick or just a good lay but here she was, on a date with a man who didn't waste a moment not telling her how great she was. A man who put her above everyone else and genuinely cared about her. This wasn't at all what Caroline was expecting the first time she met Klaus but she couldn't have wished for a better turn out.

When they arrived it was barely midnight so thankfully the lobby was empty. She didn't want to worry about being seen or having to hide, she just wanted to be alone with him as soon as possible. Klaus led her upstairs until they were in front of his door. Caroline was making it difficult for him to concentrate on unlocking the door with teasing kisses on his neck and nibbling on his earlobe; he wanted to take her right there against the door. They both panicked when a door opened but it was just one of his elderly neighbors going out for a smoke break.

They quietly laughed to themselves as Klaus finally managed to get the door open. Stumbling in, he turned the light on and Caroline immediately pushed his back against the door crashing her lips onto his. He felt like he was cloud nine just from her one kiss, it was exhilarating.

He pulled back from her slowly making Caroline huff in annoyance.

"Not sure if I should be offended or not that you keep rejecting me." She raised an eyebrow taking off her shoes.

He grinned. "That's the last thing I would do, trust me. I just-"

"Want to take it slow, yeah I get it." She pouted.

He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just yourself." She responded as she began looking around the one room apartment. She noted the canvas and stacks of paintings leaning against the wall. There were barely any family photos, except for one that appeared to have him, a lot of kids, his mom and dad. The rest were of him and who she would suspect to be his siblings, he never talked about his family life with her.

"My siblings." He said from behind her. "From oldest to youngest there's Freya, Finn, Elijah, me, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik."

"Wow, that's amazing having so many siblings. I wish. Being an only child isn't fun, you're always lonely."

He shrugged. "Just because I lived with a lot of people didn't mean I wasn't lonely."

She slumped her shoulders turning around to face him.

"Sorry, love it's just the relationship I have with my family is...complicated."

"My dad left my mom for another man. Trust me, I understand complicated." She giggled trying to lighten up the mood. "You don't have to talk about this with me, I understand."

Klaus grinned pecking her on the lips. "You are certainly wise beyond your years Caroline Forbes."

She lightly smiled kissing his bottom lip timidly a few times, testing the waters. Eventually separating his lips with her tongue, making the simple kiss more desperate. Klaus was quick to reciprocate with just as much desperation as he curled an arm around her waist tightly pulling her body flush against his.

Caroline whimpered at the eagerness of their mouths and tongues meeting. Her fingers getting lost in his golden curls tugging him more towards her. Their hands were up, down and all over each other's bodies, definitely making up for lost time.

It's been awhile for them both.

"Are you sure you can stay?" Klaus asked in between kisses, slowly unzipping her dress.

"Yeah, my mom thinks I'm staying over at Bonnie's. We always use each other as alibis for situations like _this_." She kissed him harder beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Naughty girl." He groaned when she raked her nails down his chiseled chest.

"Mhmm and you love it." She muttered kissing him again with lustful aggression Klaus felt he was getting the wind kicked out of him. She removed his shirt completely throwing it on the floor. Caroline was rubbing up against his evidently hard cock making him groan in her mouth as she explored his hot mouth thoroughly with her wet tongue.

Klaus gripped her ass lifting her up making Caroline yelp and giggle against his lips. He helped wrap her legs around his waist tightly as he masked her adorable laugh with his mouth, her giggles transitioned to moans. She played with the curls as he walked them over to his bed. He turned to sit on the bed bringing her down with him. Caroline kissed down his neck, sucking and biting at his jaw and collarbone as they laid back on the soft mattress. Klaus groaned as she continued rocking her hips against his creating delicious and addicting friction between their bodies. He placed his hands on her hips guiding her movements and grounding her more onto him making them both gasp.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. That the most vibrant and exhilarating person he's ever met wanted him the way he wanted her. That she was kissing him and needing him. Klaus couldn't believe there was even a time when he contemplated not being with her, there was a chance he would've missed out on being with such an amazing girl. Caroline has made him the happiest he's been in a long time, igniting a new light within himself that he never even knew was there. Out of all the women he's been with this young girl and not to mention his student, was awakening such feelings inside him.

He brought her face back up to his, stealing a deep kiss as he switched their positions now hovering his body over her's. Caroline harshly moaned at the feel of Klaus sucking on her neck and a very sensitive spot behind her ear. He brought down the straps of her dress and bra kissing the ivory skin of her shoulder. His body traveled down her's, kissing the top of her chest as he brought the black dress down with him.

Caroline bit her bottom lip watching Klaus remove the dress from her body, leaving her in just a black bra and matching black thong. She whimpered and squirmed on the bed as he kissed up her leg teasing the inside of her knees with his tongue. Klaus smirked at her bucking her hips making it clear to him what she wanted.

"Your body is a work of art. I'd love to draw you one day." He murmured against her skin moving more up between her thighs.

"Hmm you'll draw me like one of your French girls?" She joked but Klaus didn't look very amused making her giggle more easing him back up for a quick kiss. "But seriously, being a muse is kinda sexy. I would love for you to draw me...naked and spent after you have your way with me. Nothing covering my body except a thin sheet while your left over cum sticking to my legs a reminder of what we did, how hard you made me come..." She whispered looking into his eyes then licking around the seam of his mouth seductively.

Klaus's mouth went completely dry as he allowed the image to play on loop in his head. She definitely had her way with words, too good.

His lips were pressing hard against her's instantly gripping her hair in one hand while keeping himself up with the other. The kiss was desperate and frantic as their bodies rolled rhythmically together. Caroline's fingers combed through his hair lightly tugging as the kiss became more intense. He tugged on the fabric of her thong making her groan. She sucked on his bottom lip unclasping her bra. He assisted her in removing the clothing item completely from her body. He was so in awe of her body he froze for a moment until her hand caressing his stubbled cheek brought him back to reality.

She tried separating their bodies with her hand to undo his pants but Klaus stopped her.

"Not yet. Let me pleasure you, can I do that sweetheart?" He whispered in her ear. His tone laced with want and desire nibbling on her earlobe.

Caroline frantically nodded her head. "Please."

He smirked kissing her one last time before venturing down her body again.

"Klaus." She harshly moaned his name when he sucked a sensitive nipple in his mouth while pinching the neglected one between his fingers. Caroline felt she could get off from just him pleasuring her breasts but he only stayed their briefly before going down lower. He planted sweet kisses down her abdomen kissing around her naval then licking the skin, sending an unexpected chill down her spine. Caroline sat up on her elbows to watch as he slowly but surely peeled her thong off her body. There was something erotic about the idea of observing him while he pleasured her with his tongue not to mention he looked undeniably sexy between her legs like this. She caught herself intensely blushing when he made eye contact with her.

"It's okay, love. I want you to watch." Klaus confirmed making Caroline gulp. She mewled when he playfully bit the skin on the inside of her thigh. He licked his lips when he realized his face was now centered with her dripping pussy. His warm caressed her legs and eyes never left her's as his lips literally kissed everywhere but the place she wanted him to be.

"Ugh stop being a tease." She grunted.

"But you're cute when you're frustrated." He teased.

"You've been frustrating me all week! You owe me!" She exclaimed making Klaus chuckle.

"As the lady wishes." He mused peppering kisses along her upper thigh before moving back to the inside of her thighs, so close to where she needs him. Caroline's legs shook at the feel of lips leaving a light kiss on her center. Eventually his tongue dove in to the sweet nectar dripping between her legs but it wasn't until his tongue performed a long lick against her that she buckled over.

He held her hips in place as he began pleasuring her with his mouth, teasing her throbbing clit with his tongue.

As badly as she wanted to continue watching him, she couldn't keep herself up any longer as he aggressively began lapping at her core. She threw her head back against the pillow, eyes shut and mouth parted taking in all he was giving her and more. Her slender fingers threaded through his hair while the other one clenched the bed sheet.

"Klaus, oh Klaus." Caroline breathlessly whimpered encouraging him to continue. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt, that his tongue was capable of such pleasure. All the other boys she was with in the past were too selfish to go down on her but Klaus was more focused on making sure she was satisfied than of his own needs. She appreciated it, not just this situation but how selfless in general he was with her.

Her body trembled as he gave her a few more strokes and leaving open mouth kisses, helping her approach her release quickly. He groaned at the delicious bliss of tasting her sweet juices, sending a vibration throughout her body making her grind herself against his face.

"Oh god. Don't stop, don't stop." She begged tightening her hold on his head to keep him in place.

Klaus teasingly sucked and licked on her bundle of nerves repeatedly as she felt her stomach tighten, close to going over the edge. She gave out completely as he applied a few more sinful strokes, stabbing her teeth into her bottom lip to stifle her pleasurable cries. Her orgasm glistened on his lips beautifully. After getting her breathing under control, Caroline encouraged him to climb back up to her kissing him hard and harshly moaning at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue.

Their tongues battled for dominance in a frenzy of passionate kisses. Caroline could feel his hard shaft through his pants as he rubbed against her. She descended her hand down between their bodies undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Her lips continued worshipping his mouth as she freed his cock beginning to stroke it up and down in her small hand.

Klaus nipped at her bottom lip moaning at the feel of her hand wrapped around his length, caressing him.

"Caroline..." He grunted against her mouth.

"Please...Klaus I need you...I need you." She pleaded kissing him tenderly, guiding his awaiting cock to her aching centre. They both gasped as he slowly filled her completely.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion when he grabbed her hand then grabbed the other. When she realized what he was doing her heart began to thud at a fast pace. He entangled his fingers with her's intimately, pinning her hands on both sides of her head. Their eyes bore into each other's and the intimacy of the action left them both breathless for a moment.

He wasn't kidding when he said this would be different for them. But it was a good different, she never felt closer to him out of all the other times they were together.

He began to move inside her at an amazing but agonizing pace when Caroline gave him the 'okay'. They never stopped looking at each other even when Klaus pulled out almost all the way before filling her again with a hard thrust.

Caroline's legs encircled his waist holding him tightly against her as he continued thrusting into her. He bent down needing to feel her lips on his. The small whimpers and moans in her throat were muffled by Klaus's determined mouth. Their tongues clashed together while their lower bodies moved gradually with each other at a steady pace.

Their fingers stayed interlocked together as his pace gradually quickened a tad, them both harshly moaning into each other's mouths. Eventually Klaus detangled his fingers and mouth from her's, kissing her cheek and jaw down to her collarbone cupping the side of her neck sucking and biting at a particular spot. Caroline's eyes rolled in the back of her head at the overwhelming pleasure building between her legs. She muffled her passionate cries into his neck.

He could feel how close she was and her clenching around him wasn't delaying him in the slightest. Determined for her to finish first he was urged to stroke each spot within her just right and to go as deep as he could.

"Ah! Klaus...god I'm so close." She cried bringing his face down to her's kissing him tenderly as they both began approaching their undoings. Her body shook violently as her orgasm exploded through her like the most pleasurable out of body experience.

Klaus's hip movements turned frantic as he began riding out his release. He hissed her name through clenched teeth in her neck as he gave in to the bliss created by them both, exploding inside of her.

Caroline curled her arms around him holding him close as they both attempted to get their staggered breathing under control. She held him close against her, wanting to enjoy being this close to him for as long as she could. Her fingers played with his curls as she stamped a small kiss to his sweaty temple. Klaus lifted his face from her neck staring down at her with so much care and intimacy, Caroline felt her heart stop. He lazily smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly. The simple kiss reminded her of them just experiencing sweet lovemaking for the first time together.

It was indescribable.

He rolled off of her bringing her naked body to his side. Caroline purred when he began softly caressing up and down her sweaty white back. The moment was too perfect it almost didn't feel real but when he tilted her chin up leaving a lingering kiss on her soft lips she knew it was all too real.

"Now that...was amazing." Klaus commented, breaking the silence.

"You're amazing." Caroline added with a sated smile kissing his chest.

He lightly laugh. "I thought you didn't want us blowing up each other's egos?"

"I don't mean just for what just happened which was...incredible." She admitted with a satisfying grin. "This whole night was amazing and more than I ever expected. You're literally an amazing man Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus stared at her fixedly, brushing the now sweated out curls from of her face and behind her ear so he could see her angelic face. He brushed the back of his hand against the soft skin of her cheek making her melt into the touch.

"And you are so beautiful, in more ways than one. Every moment spent with you makes me happy...you make me happy, Caroline." He confirmed shakily.

Her wide smile reappeared across her face. "You make me happy too." She whispered.

Caroline could feel the un welcomed vulnerability creeping up on her but this time she allowed it. When it came to Klaus she didn't want to hold back her emotions anymore, at least not with him. He didn't judge her for her feelings or for her insecurities he accepted who she was. She trusted him more than any of the people she has known her whole life. Klaus went from a sexual conquest to boyfriend who she could see a possible future with. The thought scared her especially for not knowing if he was thinking that far ahead about them, she hasn't even graduated yet. Caroline tried blocking it out her head at least for the night and instead revel under his light touches and kisses.

* * *

 **Hmm not sure how many more chapters are left, it'll end whenever it ends I guess haha this story was not meant to be so in depth so everything is really unplanned**

 **Anyways...**

 **Was their first date good? Simple yet effective? Reunion sex?**

 **Their relationship is going to be far from easy from here on out. A lot they still need to discuss far as what is next for them.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Your reviews for this story have been amazing and I'm so appreciative of them all!**

 **The next two chapters are based on these two songs:**

 **Breathe - Taylor Swift and Last Kiss - Taylor Swift**

* * *

Caroline was watching Klaus with a small grin on her face. They were at his apartment, she was finishing her homework on one end of the couch while he was intensely grading essays on the other. The crinkle in his forehead and serious expression on his face amused her. She liked seeing him like this in his element of work, seeming like just as much of a perfectionist as she was. Lately they've been doing this a lot, doing work, relaxing or just talking together. Their relationship has progressed to the point where they've realized they can enjoy each other's company outside of sex. Not that sex was far off either of their minds especially since Caroline couldn't help chewing on her pencil, fantasizing about going down on him while he was working.

It was definitely his glasses causing this effect.

"You're staring." He said still looking down at his work.

"I'm admiring." She teased taking the pencil out her mouth.

Klaus just smirked as he moved on to another essay. Caroline bit her lip, placing her notebook and textbook on the coffee table before crawling towards him on the couch. He was so invested in whatever paper he was currently on, he didn't even notice she moved from her spot until he felt her breath on his ear.

"Don't you have homework to do, Miss Forbes?"

"Mhmm but I finished all of it." She grinned before leaving a kiss on a sensitive spot on the back of his ear.

Klaus felt a shiver go down his spine, trying to bite down a moan as she continued kissing and sucking his flesh. "Caroline...love I really need to get these papers done."

"You've been working hard for the past 2 hours. You deserve to take a break and relax." She suggested moving her body closer to his.

"Can't, I'm just on time grading these."

"We won't care if you're late returning our papers, we'll actually be grateful. Plus, I can make it worth your while." Her soft voice full of desire made Klaus melt. She was too damn sexy for her own good but as much as he wanted to cave, he knew he shouldn't.

"As tempting as you are, and you very much are," He sighed making Caroline cockily grin. "I have to get this done, sorry love."

Caroline huffed in annoyance but she wasn't the type to give up so easily.

She took the essay and folder off his lap and red pen out his hand setting it to the side, making room for herself effortlessly straddling him. After undoing his pants, she removed his reading glasses from his face, placing them on the coffee table before she began slowly rolling her hips into his.

"Caroline...I can't." He groaned in protest even though his hands resting on her hips was sending a different message.

She hummed, kissing and biting a spot on his neck while still rocking against him at a torturous pace. "Give me ten minutes." She whispered in his ear, her wet tongue sending him chills when it hit the shell of his ear. Klaus was struggling with his priorities knowing he could use a break but also needed to finish grading no matter how amazing Caroline felt on him.

- _And she definitely felt amazing._

"I'm so wet for you, I know you can feel it even through my clothes. You can feel how badly I want you and I can feel how badly you want me." She bit the flesh on his neck lightly enticing a moan from him. She placed her hands by both sides of his head on the couch as she grounded her hips harder down onto him making them both gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck." Klaus grunted making Caroline smirk to herself before her mouth took over his instantly. The kiss as frantic as their bodies, both in desperation to reach some kind of release. Even with their lower bodies covered with clothes they both could almost taste the sweet friction forming, it would be a let down to stop now.

He trapped her bottom lip between his teeth lightly, licking over it to soothe the pain then shoving his tongue in her mouth delightfully. Caroline moaned at the intrusion also at the tight grip he had on her hips, guiding her movements and grounding down rougher. Klaus kissed down her jaw to neck then stayed on the top of her breasts for awhile, hypnotized by the cleavage popping out of her tank top.

"God, you are so sexy." He muttered against her skin making her move her hips faster. The friction was unbelievably intense Caroline felt she might pass out. She harshly bit her lip, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close as possible. Klaus decorated her chest with his kisses and tongue making her throw her head back.

"I love it when you talk to me. Telling me how much you love my body or you want to do to it while I whither in your arms...fuck." She lowly cursed under her breath after he hit a particular spot. Klaus's eyes darkened, he's never heard her curse before but something about it was a major turn on for him. She kissed him deeper, feeling herself so close reaching a satisfying end but she needed him to be there with her.

Her hip movements sped up gradually still dominating the kiss with just as much passion. One of the main things Caroline loved most about being with Klaus was how sexy and powerful he made her feel. Every kiss, every decision was led by her and he whole heartedly allowed it.

Klaus teased the hem of her tank top up slightly, loving the feel of her skin under his touch. She moaned at the coolness of his hands soothing her heated back.

He attempted lifting the clothing item off her completely until someone barged into the door.

"Nik! Bloody hell put that away!"

Eyes widened in fear and shock Klaus immediately lifted Caroline off of him practically throwing her next to him on the couch. The blonde looked at him in confusion then drifted her eyes to the other blonde woman standing by the front door. She was gorgeous, accent, plumped pink lips, long golden curls and a killer body...

- _How the hell did she know Klaus?_

"I see knocking isn't your strong suit." He muttered doing up his pants.

"Neither is celibacy yours." The woman spat back with a grin.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I gave you that key for emergencies only. And what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your little sister?"

- _Sister?_

"Yes, sister." Caroline's face turned crimson not realizing she asked that out loud. "So you can drop that look of paranoia off your face. He's not cheating on you, at least I don't think."

Caroline straightened out her clothes and hair as she sat up on the couch eyeing Klaus. He gave her a 'sorry' look before grabbing his sister's arm leading them to the kitchen.

"Rebekah what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing? Playing house with this young girl? I thought you moved here for a job not to babysit."

"You barge into my home unannounced might I add and feel you have the right to insult my company?"

Rebekah sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you were even seeing anyone."

He wiped his hand over his face frustratingly. "It's complicated."

"Everything's complicated with you, Nik."

"Umm, I think I'm gonna go." Caroline announced with her bag and textbook in hand walking towards the door.

"Oh don't leave on my account." Rebekah teased. Klaus glared at her before going after Caroline who was already halfway out the building.

"Caroline!" He called after her before she could exit through the doors. She turned around to face him slowly before he led her out of the doorway to an abandoned corner in the lobby. "I am so sorry, love I had no idea she was even in town."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

She nervously bit her lip looking at the ground. "So what are you going to tell her, about me? She already caught us in a compromising position, not an easy cover up."

Klaus sighed. "Rebekah and I have a different relationship than I do with the rest of my siblings, if I tell her about is she'll definitely yell and shame me but she won't tell anyone. Would you be okay with me telling her?"

Caroline couldn't deny her paranoia. The less people that knew about their relationship the better but she should've known they couldn't hide forever. Klaus knows his sister better than she did, if he says she's trustworthy then she'll believe it too.

"If it's okay with you." She answered.

He nodded lifting her chin up. "Hey." Caroline wanted to dive and swim in his blue ocean eyes as he looked at her thoughtfully. He always wanted her input, as if everyone including himself's opinions were invalid except for her's. Klaus listened to her and made sure she was okay before making any decisions, he put her first in every situation...she began feeling something in the pit of her stomach. The feeling was similar to when she first admitted how she felt about him but stronger.

Caroline was too scared to label it so she just leaned in to quickly kiss him, the lingering taste of his lips made her stomach flip.

He pulled back kissing her forehead. "I'll call you."

She nodded with a grin kissing him one last time before walking from the corner and out the door.

* * *

When Klaus made his way back up to his apartment, Rebekah was already raiding his liquor cabinet.

"A little early to be drinking don't you think?" He commented closing his door.

"It's never too early to drink when you catch your brother practically having sex with a teenage girl." She responded before standing up from the cabinet with a bottle of Brandy in her hand placing it on the counter. "So are you going to tell me about her or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Bekah." He warned.

"A teenager, really Nik? You couldn't find anyone your age, I mean I understand this town is small but c'mon!"

Klaus sighed needing a few shots of the alcoholic drink himself right now.

"How'd you two even meet? Is she one of your students?" She took his silence as a yes and her face turned sour. "Not only are you screwing a teenage student but she's also a student at our brother's school, lovely."

"Rebekah you can't-"

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody, it doesn't make it right though and doesn't mean I condone this."

He sighed in relief walking to the cupboard taking two glasses out. Out of all his siblings he was closest to Rebekah even though she was the youngest, they had a strong bond. Since childhood he was always there for her and vice versa, he trusted her enough to tell her about Caroline; that should say it all.

"Playing with her emotions isn't okay either, you're better than that Nik."

"It's not like that." He said pouring the liquid into both glasses.

"Oh really? So you're not toying with this girl's heart?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm not." He said sternly, feeling more than offended that someone would think he was playing with Caroline. He's never been more honest with anyone.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I don't know how it happened...it started off as a just a sexual relationship and somewhere along the road-"

"She caught feelings." She claimed.

"Actually I did."

She looked at him stunned.

"Caroline is not like any teenager, hell she's nothing like any woman I've ever been with. She's determined, bold and driven, she knows what she wants and takes it. She's incredibly smart and beautiful...my gods she's beautiful." He drifted off taking a sip of his drink, catching himself getting lost in just the thought of her.

"Wow, you're really taken by her aren't you? I've never heard you talk about anyone like this, yet again you've never really did the girlfriend thing before."

"She's different." Klaus claimed taking a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. "I genuinely care about her, this isn't just some scandalous fling."

Rebekah sighed sitting down in the chair next to him. "I can clearly see that but exactly how long do you plan to keep this up?"

"Why so worried about my love life, sister?"

She scoffed. "I'm definitely not but I am worried about _you_ and you dating one of your students is a bit worrisome don't you think?"

He playfully rolled his eyes continuing to drink.

She had a small grin tugging on her lips. "Alright, I can't hold it in any longer. I'm not just in town because I wanted to see you. I may have ran into Marcel while in New York a few days ago and he gave me this to give to you." She pulled a piece of paper out her bag. "There's a new art gallery opening next year and he may have put in a good word for you and showed the owners some of your work and...they want you to be a apart of their team!"

Klaus stared at her with wide eyes mixed with excitement and shock, he couldn't truly process what she just said.

"Nik, did you hear me? They not only want you apart of their team, they will dedicate a whole hall to just your work for each new showing!"

He blinked a few times before responding. "I just...I can't believe it." His hysterical laugh soft and low.

"I know! So now you can thank Elijah but quit this joke of a job and move back to New York and do what you love." She beamed not realizing Klaus's happy expression drop. Working at a gallery again, moving back to New York and getting the opportunity to showcase his own work is everything he's wanted since moving here.

But Caroline.

It didn't seem to click in his mind initially that accepting this job meant he had to leave Caroline. Just the thought alone was unsettling. How was he supposed to tell her about this? After making it apparent how much he cares about her how can he say he might have to leave her behind?

"Nik." Rebekah interrupted his thoughts. "You're honestly questioning this?"

Klaus deeply sighed. "Of course I'm appreciative of this."

" _This_ once in a lifetime opportunity." She added.

"But I can't just leave..."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why the hell not?"

He licked his lips avoiding his sister's gaze then it dawned on her. "Caroline? You're contemplating giving up all you've worked and waited for so you can play house with a kid?!"

"Watch it." He sternly warned.

"Open your bloody eyes, brother! You two can never truly be together you know that, right? Hiding out in your flat all day and having secret rendezvouses is not a real relationship. You'll never be able to have that with her, you had to have known this had an expiration date attached to it."

Deep down Klaus knew his sister had a point, a very valid one but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to face the fact that he had to choose between his dream career and his dream girl.

She sighed leaning back in her chair. "I know you care about her but is she really worth giving up everything you've worked for? Caroline's still young with a lot to look forward to in life. Her life hasn't even begun yet. She doesn't necessarily know what she wants right now but I'm sure running off to New York just to be with her teacher now boyfriend isn't one of them."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"If you both care about each other as much as you claim you do, would you really want to hold each other back?" Rebekah sympathetically asked.

Klaus leaned back silent. He was so caught up in just being with Caroline he didn't take into account the possibility of them being torn apart. Their relationship was far from simple and obstacles were inevitable but being states apart...would she want long distance? Even if she did how much longer before life happened again and ruined it? Klaus had a lot to think about before confronting Caroline about this and he had no idea where to start.

* * *

 _3 days later..._

"Your sister thinks I'm a slut." Caroline claimed earning a foul expression from Klaus.

"Don't say that and no she doesn't." He confirmed taking Parmesan cheese out his refrigerator.

She scoffed. "She caught us midway sex then finds out we're having a teacher/student affair. She hates me."

"Rebekah doesn't hate you, not even the slightest. She handled it better than I thought she would actually." He commented.

Caroline sighed to herself on the couch, flipping through one of Klaus's endless stacks of business and art magazines. They were incredibly boring to read but she tried occupying herself while he was in the kitchen. He decided to make his best baked Ziti for her for dinner. He's never cooked for her before. It was probably his most romantic gesture thus far in their relationship. She glanced up at him from where she was sitting, not being able to fight the smile on her face as she watched him cook. That same weird feeling in her stomach was back, she felt it all the time now whenever she was with him, it was odd.

Odd but good.

"How's the food coming along?" She asked putting the magazine down and standing up.

He just grinned.

Caroline walked over to the kitchen area standing on the opposite side of the island. "Looks amazing and I'm starving." She pouted.

"It will be done soon enough but I can't work properly with distractions in front of me." He hinted.

"Am I distracting you? Because I take full responsibility for that." She smirked making Klaus blush.

"Sweetheart, you are by far the best and worst distraction I've ever had." He complimented.

"Damn you for knowing how much I love compliments." She sassed making Klaus smile in victory at her tone as she playfully rolled her eyes walking back over to the couch. She flopped on the cushion deciding to look through the stack of magazines again until a piece of paper underneath caught her eye. It was in bold black letters and had Klaus's name on it which instantly grasped her attention. She pulled it out from under to get a better look.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she began reading it.

She tried wrapping her head around what she just read, anxiously biting her lip shifting her eyes over to the gorgeous man cooking in the kitchen. A faint and brief smile was all Caroline could give before looking away, reading over the letter again before slowly going back towards the kitchen.

"Couldn't stay away for even a minute hm?" Klaus joked. She didn't respond which alarmed him causing him to finally look up at her. The joyful mood replaced with awkwardness when he saw the letter she was holding.

He sighed. "Caroline..."

"New York, huh? You got a job offer in New York? When were you going to tell me?" She shakily asked.

Klaus sighed again. "I know how this sounds but I really was looking for the right time to talk to you about this."

He closed the oven before walking around to her. Grabbing her hand, he led them to the table area taking a seat in the chairs next to each other.

"Rebekah informed me about a new gallery opening. A friend of mine submitted some of my work and they want me to work for them. And they offered me the benefit of being able to showcase my own work." He explained.

Caroline beamed with delight at the news bringing him in for a tight hug. "Seriously? Klaus that's amazing! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You know why, Caroline." He said somberly into her hair before pulling away.

Of course she knew.

She wished she never found the letter. That they should be sitting down eating dinner together before eating dessert off each other instead of sitting down with sorrow eyes and bleak auras. There was always a thought in the back of Caroline's head where she just knew more and more obstacles were coming their way. She just decided ignorance was bliss, until it wasn't.

"It's a great opportunity." She said softly.

"It is."

"When does it open?"

"The gallery opens in February but with all the prep work it could take awhile to get ready on top of my personal prep." He confirmed.

She nodded pressing her lips together tightly not wanting to ask her next question.

"When are _you_ leaving?" No matter how hard she tried to keep her emotions at bay, her voice still shaky and on edge. Klaus definitely taking note of her behavior, caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. The sweet gesture made her smile, just his warm touch alone soothed her frantic mind.

"I haven't accepted the offer yet. Of course I wanted to discuss this with you before I made any kind of decision. But _if_ I were to leave, it would have to be next month."

Caroline's eyes widened. She thought maybe they would have a couple of months but they barely have a couple of weeks. Him not being here clenched her heart excruciatingly and the urge to ask him to stay was strong. She appreciated that he actually saw them as partners, equals. As in real relationships decisions are to be consulted with each other. But as nice as that was and as much as this was going to hurt in the long run...the decision was a no brainier.

"Take it."

Klaus looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Take the job."

"Caro-"

"This is an amazing opportunity and one you have been waiting for." She interrupted taking his hand in her's. "I love when you talk to me about your art and your days working in a gallery or even watching you paint. It's beautiful how passionate you are about this and not many people get the chance to do what they love for a living. And I know how much you miss New York and have always looked forward to moving back."

"Until you, Caroline. Meeting you and being with you has changed a lot for me."

Caroline could feel her chest tightening and eyes welling up as he continued talking. She bit her lip attempting to stifle any sound, not trusting anything to come out her mouth right now.

"You've sparked feelings in me that I didn't even know we're there. You're intimidatingly bold and blunt but those happen to be just two of your many great qualities." He complimented making her faintly smile. "You're beautiful, strong and full of light...I've never met anyone like you before and I never thought I would. How did I get so lucky?" He concluded tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"When I lost my job and moved here to work as a high school teacher I thought it was the worst thing that could have happened to me. Until this stubborn blonde girl waltzed in late to my class the very first day. She challenged me immensely and I had to keep her 15 minutes after which she then nagged me about using a red pen for highlighting." Caroline couldn't help but giggle at the memory of them meeting for the first time. "Then she intrigued me, with her wit and mind then that next day told me to take a chance and kissed me. Everything about it felt right, that's when I knew maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. Sometimes things happen for a reason."

He cut Caroline's heart like a knife with each word. She allowed one small teardrop to fall down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away.

- _Why did he have to make this so hard?_

She sniffled. "Trust me, all I wanted was a good lay and you were really hot." They both laughed. "I didn't expect any of this, to develop feelings and have an actual relationship with you. Being with you has been amazing and I won't forget it."

He lowered his brows wondering why she was speaking in past tense.

She gulped. "But you should go to New York, Klaus."

"You want me to leave?"

"Of course not! But I'm not selfish enough to beg you to stay, I would never do that you!" She exclaimed. "I don't want you looking back on this day and regretting it. Regretting what could've been and what you could've had. And if you decide to stay you'll end up resenting me in the end anyways and all of this would've been for nothing. If you stay, it better not be for me because I won't accept it."

Klaus deeply sighed running his hand over his face anxiously.

- _She just had to be the mature one in this situation._

He knew both Caroline and Rebekah had fair arguments regarding this subject. Leaving Caroline was definitely not what we wanted but leaving Whitmore was, unfortunately it was a one package deal. New York was his home but now Caroline felt like home too. How was he supposed to tell the beautiful girl staring at him that he doesn't know when or if he'll see her again?

Their eyes fixated on each other's, waiting for the other to make the first move. Nothing could be said to make this better or easier, goodbyes were funny like that.

"I guess trying long distance is out the question." He slightly joked with a smirk.

She gave him a weak grin shaking her head in silence.

He understandably nodded. It was about time he started being realistic about this situation and the reality was that...he had to let her go.

"I don't want to hurt you or be like those other people in your past who abandoned you."

"You're not hurting me by doing what you love nor abandoning me. No one has ever had my best interest at heart more." She grinned still holding his hands in her's. "I'm going to be just fine staying in this boring town for a few more months trying not to be envious of your glamorous New York lifestyle."

Klaus chuckled. "I assure you love, paying double the amount I pay for this place for a shoe box sized studio and getting splashed with coffee every morning by a rushing lady and her dog is not something I would consider glamorous."

She smirked. "Mhm, but the moment you see a tall sexy supermodel walking down the street you'll forget all about me." She joked causing his playful expression to slowly drop.

He cuffed one side of her face smoothly rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Caroline by habit sighed into the warm feel, feeling the lump in her throat of knowing she may never have his touch again.

"I could never forget you, Caroline Forbes not even if I tried..." His blue eyes bore into hers intimately as his sentence drifted off. The unreadable glare in his eye looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how and as of lately, Caroline knew that look all too well since she had seen it on herself.

- _This wasn't happening. Not now._

Before he could speak again she pressed her lips against his tenderly with so much passion it was beginning to overwhelm them both. Her fingertips grazed over his stubbled cheek affectionately. Klaus probed his tongue in her mouth when she moaned, slowly deepening the intimate kiss, them both never wanting this moment to end. Caroline was the first to detach, she couldn't allow herself to get lost in him right now.

She smiled before standing up from the couch.

"I completely forgot my mom said she's going to be home tonight. She's ordering takeout but it's the thought that counts, right?" She claimed.

Klaus looked at her in disbelief. He wanted her here having dinner like they planned and spending every moment he could with her for the time being. But he could tell her emotions were hanging by a thread as is, last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable.

He pressed his lips together into a grin rising from the couch. "That's great, love I'm glad. Don't worry I'll save some ziti for you, I'll make sure Rebekah doesn't touch it."

Caroline giggled that adorable laugh that turned him into mush whenever he heard it.

"Thanks, maybe bring it to me for lunch sometime." She winked.

He playfully rolled his eyes smirking as he followed her to the door.

"We still have a few weeks you know? I don't know about you but I want to take advantage of of it." Klaus commented with a smirk.

Caroline turned towards him. "Same." She simply replied.

Klaus nodded leaning his face down to her's trapping her lips with his. The kiss was so brief he barely felt her lips reciprocating onto his.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." She flashed her signature Caroline Forbes smile before making her way down the stairs through the lobby exiting the building.

Getting out of that apartment and away from Klaus as soon as possible was all that was on Caroline's mind at the moment. She could feel the pressure in her chest that was soaking in her every emotion since finding that god forsaken letter. The gallons of tears she kept bottled up finally released when arrived to her car. Caroline couldn't stop the tears from falling or the sadness from taking over. Her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as she sat in her car crying her eyes out. She tried not to show this in front of Klaus, he would've definitely altered his decision if he saw how much him leaving affected her.

She couldn't do that to him.

His happiness meant a great deal to her and without a doubt she knew she was apart of that but so was New York, so was his career. Asking him to stay knowing there's a big part of him that wants to leave would be selfish. She'd never forgive him if he did that to her.

Caroline realized what that feeling was. The odd sensation that dominated her body whenever she was with Klaus or even saw him. She didn't want to label it because she was scared, everything about Klaus and how she felt about him terrified her.

She loved him...and that's why she had to let him go.

* * *

 **Love is a bittersweet thing sometimes isn't it?**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know a lot of you enjoy longer chapters as do I but I write what I feel is necessary for that specific chapter and sometimes short chapters are good too as long as their effective at least in my opinion. If it's short, sorry but happy reading :)**

* * *

Things have definitely been different the past couple of weeks. Caroline felt like the world was crashing on her shoulders that next day in class when Klaus announced his departure. She had to harshly bite her lip to stifle any sob or tear threatening to escape her body. Not only did she not want to cause a scene in class but also didn't want Klaus to feel guilty about leaving.

She told him she was okay with this, hell she was the one who encouraged him because it was the right thing to do. Love is supposed to be selfless, right? Caroline hasn't told him her feelings and at least for now, she wasn't going to. He already had so much going on with the move and she honestly wasn't looking forward to that conversation with him.

Like he promised, Klaus was determined to spend every second he could with Caroline but that wasn't as easy as it sounded. When he wasn't teaching he was packing or on the phone planning with his friend back in New York. It was nice seeing him so excited about going back, Caroline could tell by his tone and actions that the anticipation of going back was killing him. He looked happy, that's all she cared about even at the expense of her own. She's never cared about someone this much but she's also never been in love before either.

Klaus wanted to spend time with Caroline tonight but she "had homework to finish". To be honest it was becoming more and more difficult to see and be with him knowing he'll be gone soon. She didn't want to constantly tease herself with his presence because in the end she would always feel alone.

"Hey!" Bonnie barged into her bedroom catching Caroline completely off guard. Her eyes bloodshot as she quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks. Bonnie looked at her friend questionably.

"Care?"

"I didn't know you were stopping by." Caroline said, her voice slightly hoarse due to her crying.

Closing the door behind her Bonnie walked over to the bed Caroline was sitting on. "Your mom let me in on her way out. I thought maybe we could work on this pre-calc homework together."

"Umm I already finished mine but you can look at it." She said pulling out the paper from her book, handing it to her.

"Thanks." The short brunette girl pressed her lips together nervously, debating whether or not to mention her friend's bleak mood. Caroline handed her the paper without even looking at her.

"Okay, Caroline what's going on with you?" She began. "You've been moody a lot lately at school, your captain of the cheer squad and you've been the complete opposite of cheery. That's unlike you and you were crying right before I walked in here."

"Bon-"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me so you might as well give in." Bonnie threatened, sitting on the twin sized bed with her friend.

Caroline couldn't tell Bonnie what was wrong without having to tell her about the whole affair. The thought of finally being able to spill her guts to someone was tempting. She's known Bonnie her whole life and trusted her but...

She shook her head. "I can't."

"When have we ever kept secrets from each other? You're my best friend, Care. You know you can tell me anything, I'm the last person who would judge you."

Caroline sniffled finally looking up. She couldn't hold this in anymore and he only person she could discuss this with she didn't feel like seeing. Bonnie was her friend and she's willing to listen and whatever happens happens but she felt she was going to explode.

Taking a deep breath she moved on the bed to face her. "Okay there's something I need to tell you, about Mr. Mikaelson but you can't tell anyone not even Elena."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "So cryptic, what is he a vampire?"

"I'm serious Bonnie! You can't say anything, I'm trusting you."

"Care what is so important about Mr. Mikaelson that it has to be a secret?" She smirked.

She bit her lip nervously. "Because it's about me _and_ Mr. Mikaelson."

Bonnie still seemed confused for a minute until the light bulb lit up so brightly in her head in relaization.

"Oh...ohhh! Wow!" She exclaimed making Caroline deeply blush. "I mean...Care I knew you were ambitious but this one tops them all. You lucky bitch."

Caroline sighed in relief not only at the reaction but also that she finally told someone.

"Mr. Mikaelson is hot! Do you have any idea how jealous everyone in our class would be if they knew? The whole school would be jealous, hell I'm jealous!" She laughed and Caroline laughed along with her.

"He's so mysterious and sexy and word on the street is that he doesn't date much, now I know it's because he's dating you."

Caroline playfully grinned.

"Exactly how long has this been going on?"

"Kinda since his first day teaching."

Bonnie looked impressed. "Wow. I'm your best friend how didn't I figure it out? So...is he good?"

"BONNIE!" She playfully threw a pillow at her increasing the laughter filling the room.

"It's a simple question that friends are supposed to talk about."

Her mouth formed into a straight line trying to hold back a grin that would definitely give away proof of their mind blowing sex. "I'm not talking about that with you."

"You must really like him, you've never been modest about sex."

Caroline's joyous expression fell as she nodded. "No one has ever made me more happy."

"Then why are you crying over him?" She curiously asked.

Caroline felt the tears building again. Talking and laughing with Bonnie was a good distraction from her sorrow but just like any distraction, the bliss was only temporary.

She brushed her blonde curls to one side sighing as the tears began to gradually stream down her face. "He's leaving, Bonnie."

Bonnie wanted to slap herself in the face for forgetting his announcement in class a few days ago. It was all starting to make sense since she noticed Caroline's mood shift around the same time.

"Oh yeah. Right...umm...well why don't you just ask him to stay?"

"It's not that simple."

"It is that simple! You're sad he's leaving but he's going anyways?"

"I'm the one who encouraged him to go."

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. "Wait what? Care you've been looking miserable because of this, why would you do that instead of asking him to stay?"

"Because I love him!" Caroline shouted silently thanking God her mom wasn't home. This was the first time she said the words out loud and now she felt she couldn't hold back any of her emotions. It was all coming out like word vomit.

"I didn't mean to...fall for him. Things were so much simpler when we were just having sex but I started liking him, a lot. He is the first guy I've ever been with or known to appreciate me and see me as more than a piece of ass. He respects me and makes me feel wanted and loved..." Her voice got caught in her throat as she continued talking.

"I thought maybe, I was finally getting my happy ending but then I saw that job offer letter and it all faded away again. I could have easily asked him to stay and deep down I knew he wanted me to but that's not what he would've truly wanted in the end and his happiness means a lot to me...I can't be selfish with him, it doesn't even feel right that's why I told him to go."

Her blue eyes clouded with tears as her cries hysterically mixed with her voice. "But it hurts, it hurts so bad just he thought of maybe not ever seeing him again! That he'll start his life over and probably forget about me and what we had."

Bonnie felt helpless. She didn't know how to comfort her friend if she even wanted comforting. All she could do was let her finish ranting knowing surely there was a lot on her mind if the only person she could have spoken to about this was him.

"I can't even hang out with him without wanting to cry. I tried so hard to act like I'm okay, but I'm not, I'm really not!" Bonnie wrapped her arms around a shaking Caroline letting her cry into the hug. She held her close patting her back softly.

"Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why did I have to fall in love with him?" She whispered to herself, her voice low and soft as she finally began coming down from the hysteria. The relief she felt finally talking to someone about this was unreal and she couldn't have felt more at ease than she did now. Her breathing slowed down gradually going back to normal as she pulled away from her more than supporting best friend.

Bonnie sighed. "Care, I'm sorry you're going through this and that you didn't think you could tell me about your relationship sooner."

"I just figured the less people who knew about it the better."

She nodded. "Does he know, that you love him?"

"No. And he's not going to know." Caroline quickly answered.

She licked her lips. "Okay, I know you'll disagree and be incredibly stubborn about what I'm going to say but I think you should tell him. Not just the love part but be honest how you actually feel about this whole situation."

"Bonnie, I can't."

"You don't want him staying because his happiness is important, I get it but how happy do you think he'll feel if he finds out how devastated you've been? Men can't catch a hint if it hit them in the face."

Caroline softly chuckled.

"If you're not honest with him he'll never know and you never know what could happen but keeping it all to yourself isn't healthy and does you no favors."

She knew Bonnie had a point but no matter if she decided to tell him or not, he was going to New York.

"Thanks Bon." Caroline said softly with a smile.

She smiled back giving her one last tight hug. "Everything will work out, I know it will okay?"

Caroline nodded in response after the hug, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Now, onto more important topics...like his skills in the bedroom for example. He looks like the kinky type." She teased making Caroline blush and smother her face in the pillows.

* * *

"You say the apartment isn't that small, what does that mean exactly Marcel?" Klaus asked over the phone while packing a box.

"It's nice I promise you, let's just say it's definitely an upgrade from the place you had before." His friend replied.

"A bloody bathroom stall is an upgrade from what I had before."

The comment made Marcel chuckle lightly. "You'll love it well at least tolerate it for the time being and after a couple of showings you'll probably be able to afford something better."

He smirked. "I'm kidding. I appreciate all you've done Marcel, means more than you know."

"You're not going soft on me are you?" He teased making Klaus roll his eyes as he heard a knock on his door.

He still had the phone pressed to his ear as he walked across the room to his front door. When he opened it his features softened at the unexpected presence of Caroline. His smile grew as he stepped to the side to let her in closing the door behind her.

"Marcel, something has come up I'll call you later." Klaus said before hanging up.

"You didn't have to do that."

"When your beautiful girlfriend unexpectedly shows up at your door, you never keep her waiting." He smirked lightly kissing her. She's going to miss how his lips felt moving against her's, soft and tender but with a spark.

Caroline smiled up at him detaching her lips before scanning the room and noticing so many things already packed up into boxes.

"You're already almost cleaned out huh?"

"I guess I did pack faster than expected." He sighed. "Means I have more time for breaks."

She couldn't read what he meant in his mischievous grin before he scooped her off her feet carrying her bridal style. Caroline uncontrollably laughed wrapping her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall as he carried her over to his bed.

Her giggles were muffled by his eager lips the moment her back hit the mattress. His tongue teased her upper lip begging for entrance that she unhesitatingly allowed. The kiss was passionate and deep as Caroline tangled her fingers in hair needing to feel him closer. Klaus groaned before his mouth kissed down from her jaw to her neck. Sucking and biting her skin hotly Caroline couldn't stay still. Her head was full of utter bliss from just his kisses alone, she forgot why she was here in the first place. Her attempt at easing him off failed when she subconsciously moaned at his lips reclaiming her's and sneaky hands venturing up her dress. His fingers teased the seam of her panties while tongues tangoed with each other's.

Caroline wanted nothing more than to have him take her hard right now on his bed and lord knew she needed it but they had a lot to talk about that couldn't wait any longer.

"Klaus." His name coming out more as a moan which only encouraged him. Caroline closed her eyes briefly getting lost in the moment of his touch firing up her skin before she returned to her senses.

She found the strength to lightly push on his chest with her hands creating distance between their bodies.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

She pressed her lips together moving up from under his body now sitting on the edge of the bed. He turned around sitting in the spot right next to her.

"Caroline?" He looked at her warily.

She took a deep breath. "We said we were going to be honest with each other right, no matter what?"

Now Klaus was more confused on where she was going with this.

"It's about New York..." She began.

Klaus swallowed anticipating what she was going to say.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, about how I feel..." Caroline bit her bottom lip trying to think of how to say this without seeming like she contradicted herself.

He lifted her chin up with his finger she could already feel the knot tying in her stomach just from his gaze alone.

"I'm not okay with you leaving." Her tone low.

Klaus felt his heart drop as he looked into her saddened eyes before she quickly snatched away from him.

"Look at me." He softly demanded bringing her face back towards him. "That's what you want? You want me to stay?"

"Klaus.."

"Tell me, Caroline."

She pushed his hand away from her shaking her head.

"Caro-" He tried grabbing her but she stood up from the bed.

"No. No, Klaus this is why I didn't tell you! I knew you were going to second guess your decision because of me."

He stood up too. "Of course I would, I want to be with you don't you understand?"

"Yes, and I want to be with you but missing out on this great opportunity just isn't worth it."

Klaus pulled her to him, their bodies pressed against each other and breaths fanning each other's faces. "Don't say that, you're worth more than you know to me. If you don't want me to go to New York then I won't go, all you have to do is say it."

"That's not what I want."

"But you're not okay with me leaving."

She sighed. "I'm going to miss you, a lot and I'm not sure when I'll get use to you being gone but knowing you're living your dream again will at least ensure it's not in vain."

He faintly grinned. "Love, I appreciate your selflessness I really do but my dream isn't complete with my dream girl being there with me. And if she wants me to stay I will." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caroline shook her head. "Stop."

Klaus dropped his hand from her face with a now blank expression. "I don't understand you Caroline. First you tell me to go to New York now you're saying you're not okay with me leaving and then I ask if me staying is what you want and you tell me I should leave again, why? Why do hell bent on me leaving?"

"It's not like that." She said softly.

"Then what is it like because I'm confused. New York and the gallery means a big deal to me but you're a part of my life now too, Caroline. The decision isn't set in stone nor easy for me to make but having your honest input could change the outcome. Remember our talk in the car that night?"

- _How could she forget it?_

She nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about what you think can't happen or can't work, just be honest with me Caroline." His voice so desperate it made her heart drop.

Letting someone you love go wasn't easy, she was slowly but surely figuring that out. Of course she wanted him to stay, how was that even a question but she also knew that him putting the breaks on his life because of her didn't sit well with her either. Caroline wished things could be different, that she could just run off with him to New York and they could continue their happy ending there...but this was no fairytale and love wasn't black and white.

Klaus stared at her patiently waiting for some kind of response as she just stood still in front of him. She took a deep breath finally looking up at him. His beautiful trusting eyes reminded her why she felt this way about him, why he was so important to her.

"I love you." Caroline whispered. The words snuck out she was in shock herself that she said it.

Klaus's eyes widened almost to capacity as he processed the three words that slipped out her mouth.

"What did you say?" He asked almost in disbelief.

She gulped nibbling on her bottom lip. The first time was an accident now she had to repeat it making her breath hitch. But there was no one else she rather say these words to and he's the only man who'll hear them from her.

Caroline stepped closer to him. "I love you, Klaus."

His lips were on her's in an instant, eager and needy as if he was inhaling every last bit of her. He didn't say it back, he didn't have to because she already knew. As always his actions spoke louder than his words.

The rough kiss easily granted his tongue access into her mouth making them both moan. Caroline sucked on Klaus's bottom lip seductively as she brought her hands up to both sides of his face. They both were desperate for this, for each other they needed this moment and her confession tied their passion together like a red bow.

Klaus walked them backwards until Caroline's back hit the wall, he swallowed her moan with a fiery kiss. Coming up for much needed air, Klaus kissed her cheek then kissed down the side of her neck. He cuffed the side he wasn't giving attention to keeping her in place. Her hips subconsciously lifted making contact with his hard bulge. Their lower bodies slowly but deliciously grinding into each other; the friction making them both groan. She felt him smirk against her skin as he added more pressure.

"Klaus." She moaned at the feel of his teeth nipping her skin and his cool wet tongue licking over the wound.

He kissed his way back up to her mouth not wanting to waste another second not tasting her lips. Caroline's arms were around his neck while his hands were bunching up her dress.

"Ask me to stay." He breathed against her lips.

"What?" She breathlessly asked.

He looked into her eyes cradling her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Ask me to stay, Caroline."

- _He always had the worse timing._

Her words were what meant most to him in this situation. It was a but overwhelming him putting his future in his 17 year old girlfriend's hands but she knew she was making the right decision for them both.

Caroline caressed his face gently loving how he closed his eyes briefly, feeling at peace from her slightest touch. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm making her grin.

"I love you, Klaus."

He'll never get tired of hearing her say that.

"This news wasn't easy for me to tackle, I put on a brave face for you because I'm so happy and proud of you. I don't want to see you leave and not be with me anymore but this just wouldn't feel right. I have to let you go, I love you enough to do that." Her voice shaky as tears reformed.

Klaus caught her falling teardrop with his thumb. The lump in his throat evident as he tried to swallow down his emotions. He hated seeing her like this, sad and hurt and especially him being the cause of it. He'd give anything to see that beautiful Caroline Forbes smile on her face right now.

She wiped her tears away as they kept dropping. "I don't even know why I'm crying right now, I'm happy for you I am..."

Klaus deeply sighed rubbing his hands down her arms. "Doing the right thing isn't always easy."

"Tell me about it."

He kissed her slightly bruised pink lips deeply but briefly. "If two people are meant to be together, they'll find their way back." He whispered.

Caroline stayed silent in her sobs as he pulled her body closer to his, their chests tightly meeting.

He leaned his forehead against her's closing his eyes as he held her close, inhaling her scent. He didn't want to let her go but he didn't want to stay either. Why did things have to get so complicated? Why couldn't they just be happy? They would depart knowing they loved each other and that what they had was something no one else could understand. It was unconventional but it was _them_ and nothing could take that away.

"Stay with me tonight?" Klaus hesitatingly asked opening his eyes staring down at her.

"Okay."

* * *

 _1 week later..._

"My god can you walk any slower?!" Rebekah shouted.

Klaus hung up his phone shoving it in his pocket. "Oh I'm sorry, sister I just needed to make sure my boxes shipped safely, it was nothing important at all." He sarcastically replied making her roll her eyes.

"Can we just hurry?"

"What's the rush? Our flight doesn't even board for another 15 minutes and it's not like we're not already here."

She scoffed. "Look I only flew down to this trashy town for you in the first place, I would very much like to get back to the big city as soon as possible thank you."

Klaus chuckled. "Yeah..." He drifted off scanning the busy airport thoroughly.

Rebekah sighed observing him. "Nik, she's not coming."

Klaus looked back at his concerned sister. He was hoping to see Caroline before he left, she told him she would. As bothered as he was he also understood, wasn't easy for either of them. That last night they spent together was full of passionate lovemaking and eternal promises. Them promising never to forget each other but not hold onto each other. To live their lives fully. Move on, meet people and develop new friendships and romances but to not discourage the possibility of them seeing each other again one day. More importantly, that they would always love and care for each other.

"I know." He muttered.

Rebekah was sympathetic. Though she didn't necessarily condone their relationship she couldn't deny how she's never seen her brother more happy. She herself was never lucky in love but she knew what love was and knew that's what Klaus had with Caroline. She grew a sense of respect for Caroline, instead of begging him to stay like a selfish brat she let him go. Being a teenager didn't mean she was a complete nuisance after all.

She softly placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a light smile.

"Going soft on me, little sister?" He joked with a smirk.

Rebekah shoved his shoulder playfully rolling her eyes as he laughed. "Let's just go before I hijack the plane and leave you stranded here."

"You wouldn't dare." He smirked.

"Quit underestimating me, brother." She teasingly raised an eyebrow before picking up her luggage walking to their gate. Klaus smiled before checking his phone. Wishful thinking that Caroline left him any kind of messages, he made sure to remember to text her when he landed just so she knows. He sighed picking up his bag off the floor following after his sister to their boarding plane.

* * *

 **A bit of a tearjerker, I know :'( They just love each other so much it hurts.**

 **The next chapter will begin from a time jump, haven't decided yet how much time will have passed by since them last seeing each other but it will be a decent time apart.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! All your reviews makes me a happy writer, I love seeing your reactions.**

 **I know I've been putting you guys through a lot the past couple of chapters...I'm not quite done yet haha this chapter is pretty light hearted until towards the end but happy reading ;)**

* * *

 _6 months later..._

"I love your dress! I knew I should've gone graduation shopping with you instead of my mom." Bonnie pouted looking at herself in the mirror.

"Bon, your dress is fine." Caroline replied from the bathroom.

" 'Fine' is just a nice way of saying ugly."

Caroline laughed as she continued curling her hair. Bonnie stepped inside the room for a few pins to use for her cap.

"Can you believe we're actually graduating from high school? I don't think I've truly wrapped my head around that." Bonnie said.

"Yeah...it's crazy but I'm looking forward to that next chapter in my life." Caroline claimed.

"Does that new chapter include a certain New York artist formally known as our old literature teacher?" She teased but Caroline looked anything but amused.

Six months.

It's been six months since she last saw Klaus. She didn't cut off all connections with him though tried to keep it as minimal as possible. He texted her when he landed in New York, called in February to wish her happy birthday and she texted him good luck on the gallery opening. It seemed as if Klaus looked for almost any reason to talk to her but each time he either caught her voicemail or their conversations were agonizingly short. Caroline was hoping he'd eventually understand, this is not a movie romance and he broke one of his promises of not holding on to each other. It wasn't that Caroline was trying to be mean or didn't want to talk to him but...

She missed him. She missed him more than she would ever admit and the constant calls were making the wound so much deeper. The last time she saw him was the night before he left. After an endless night of them expressing their passion and love with their bodies, Caroline stayed curled up next to him until he fell asleep. With one last kiss to his lips before she quietly picked up her things and exited the apartment without a word. She let him go for a reason and Klaus was starting to forget that, pushing him away seemed like the best option at the time.

The texts and phone calls stopped after awhile, he was starting to catch the hint. Their last conversation was full of honesty and tears. Klaus told her how much he missed her and how he'd love to show her New York one day. He told her he loved her and distance really did make the heart grow fonder but he understood her distancing herself from him. It was for the best, at least that's what he's been trying to convince himself of.

That was February. It was now June and they hadn't spoken to each other since.

Bonnie pressed her lips together looking down at the floor. "Sorry, I-"

"It's okay. He's not like a bad word." Caroline commented plainly.

"He might as well be. You haven't brought him up since..."

"There's nothing to talk about. He left, we both accepted it and moved on respectively." She said coldly.

Bonnie scoffed. "Okay, Care." She said sarcastically. "I'm assuming you didn't invite him to the ceremony."

Caroline sighed finishing her last curl. "I haven't spoken to him in months, Bon. A little random for me to just pop up out of nowhere like 'hey I know I've been pushing you away and have avoided all your calls but you should come to my graduation for old times sake'."

Bonnie chuckled. "He would've came for you if you asked, you know he would have."

She nervously cleared her throat. "Well...I didn't so..."

She drifted off walking out of the bathroom grabbing her cap and gown off her bed. "We have a graduation ceremony to get to, Bonnie Bennett! So hurry up."

* * *

Caroline shifted nervously in her seat as she waited for them to call her name. Her anxiety was getting the best of her but it's not everyday you graduate from high school. She was excited for college and the new journey ahead of her but every time she would think about her future, there he was.

She was slightly regretting not asking Klaus to come to her graduation. It's one of the most important days of her life and she should be celebrating it with everyone she loved but she couldn't see him again knowing she eventually would have to say goodbye. Caroline couldn't bare saying goodbye to him again, that was why she didn't go to the airport to see him off. She thought she was strong enough to do it, she waited in front of the airport in her car for an hour contemplating but the moment she saw him she left. This whole situation had her mind all over the place she felt she couldn't breathe. She had to get herself together and unfortunately that required cutting ties with the person she wanted to talk to the most.

Elena nudged her in the shoulder to walk, she was in her own world of thought she didn't even hear Principal Mikaelson call her name. She walked across the field flashing her beautiful smile as she accepted her diploma, trying not to make awkward eye contact with the principle.

Eventually all names were called, caps were thrown in the air and tears began to shed. Caroline found herself not as affected as the rest of her class. Going to school with the same people since you were a kid doesn't exactly scream sorrow when you're finally leaving them behind. Luckily she, Bonnie and Elena were going to college together so at least she had her best friends with her still. She walked over to her mom and dad in the bleachers who were being surprisingly respectful towards each other. It was for her sake definitely but the fact that her dad was even here and put in the effort spoke volumes.

She felt overwhelmed with the amount of people she said goodbye and hello to as she continued walking through the crowd. Her smile began to slightly fade when she saw _him_ walking towards her.

He was here.

Of course he had that grin on his face that he knew she couldn't resist. Not to mention his black suit with black tie and his curls nicely golden and in tact was not decreasing her blood pressure. Caroline felt her heart desperate to pop out her chest as he got closer. Mouth dry and sweaty palms, she stayed still until he finally spoke.

"Hello, Caroline."

She had to blink a few times. "Klaus." His name came out as more of a whisper than she had planned but she still couldn't believe...he was really here.

"It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Umm...yeah I guess it was." They just stared at each other for awhile. Six months is a pretty long time a part but appearance wise at least they both could agree did them well.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She finally asked the golden question.

Klaus shrugged. "I may have only been your teacher briefly but nonetheless I wanted to see my class walk the field, glad to see most of you did. And Elijah wanted me to show up."

Caroline nodded feeling a tad hurt that she wasn't on his list of reasonings.

He sighed taking his hands from behind his back revealing a bouquet of flowers.

"Did you really think I wasn't counting on seeing you?" He grinned handing her the bouquet.

Her eyes shot up in pure happiness as she grabbed the flowers out of his hand. "Well you sure know how to make a girl feel missed." She teased.

He chuckled. "You deserve it. Graduating from high school is a huge accomplishment."

"Thanks." She shyly smiled looking down as the mood suddenly turned awkward again. Both didn't know what to say without risking making the other feel uncomfortable.

"Caro-"

"Ah, Niklaus there you are." Elijah surprisingly appeared from behind Klaus. "Good to see you catching up with your former students, congrats Miss Forbes."

Caroline thanked him with a nod.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, brother but I told Katherine you were here and wants to see you."

"Yeah umm I'll walk over there to her myself." Klaus replied clearly trying to get rid of his brother as soon as possible which thankfully worked.

"I guess you should go huh?"

"I guess." Klaus licked his lips. "Do you have any plans for tonight? Because if not then at least let me take you out for a celebratory dinner, as friends of course."

- _That stung._

Caroline thought, contemplating even though her brain was screaming at her to just say "yes!" Klaus referring to her as his "friend" was a slap to the face but she should've saw it coming. She basically avoided any further contact with him so what was he supposed to think? He can't read her mind and expect him to know how she feels. He probably thinks she's moved on. What if he has a new girlfriend back in New York? Caroline shook the possibility away. She honestly missed him a lot and even if they're just friends now, having a nice dinner with him and catching up after so long didn't seem too bad.

"Of course...umm dinner sounds nice." She answered happily.

He grinned. "I'll pick you up at 8."

Caroline faintly smiled at him before her heart almost dropped for the second time in the past 15 minutes. His soft lips against her cheek made her swoon and her legs felt like jelly. The kiss was unexpected but nice and chilling. He pulled away too quickly she didn't even get the chance to enjoy it but she seemed to have forgotten their surroundings.

"Congratulations, Caroline." His velvety voice sang her name like a melody she could never tire from. They exchanged genuine smiles before he walked away, making her feel empty all over again.

* * *

Caroline was anxious for her date with Klaus. No, this wasn't a date. He said himself they were friends and that was something she had to respect. Klaus is not only hot but he's a great and talented man, who wouldn't snatch him knowing he was single?

After having dinner with her parents just 30 minutes ago, she wasn't really hungry and the anxiety in her stomach made her want to vomit. She's never been this nervous to spend time with anyone but Klaus wasn't just anyone, he was the man she loved and the one she let get away. Deep down she still believed that she did the right thing by putting him and his dream first but the price she paid did not come cheap.

She bit her bottom lip when her phone buzzed with a text message from him saying he was outside. Caroline looked herself over in the mirror and redid her lip gloss before grabbing her purse.

- _This is going to be fine. You're going to be fine. The date will be-stop calling it a date!_

Caroline thought to herself as walked down the stairs of her home taking a deep breath that got caught in her throat. Her eyes widened at the surprise appearance of him standing right at her door.

"You look-"

She shoved him back before he could utter another word quickly closing the door behind her. She dragged him down the porch behind a bush so her mom wouldn't see them.

"Are you insane?" She harshly whispered.

"You think I'm insane for properly greeting you at your door?" He amusingly asked.

"This is not just my door, okay? It's my mom's door. Did you forget I live with a parent?!"

Klaus laughed at her paranoia. "It boggles my mind how much the roles have reversed between us."

She scoffed. "So not the point right now. What if she answered?"

He shrugged. "I would tell her I'm taking her daughter out for dinner."

Caroline was ready to interject but he raised his index finger in front of her.

"Your mother has never met me, she doesn't know I was your teacher and you're 18 now so we're not doing anything illegal." Klaus explained making Caroline roll her eyes.

She hated when he was right.

"Now I believe I promised you dinner, Miss Forbes."

"I haven't missed you calling me that." Caroline said with a teasing smile. He smiled back at her leading her towards his car by the small of her back. His light but heated touch felt like it was burning through her dress. She missed his warmth; the warmth in his smile, touch and presence. It was something only he was capable of providing and she never wanted to experience a moment not feeling it.

After opening the passenger door for her and settling himself into the driver's seat they were off. The car's course was silent at first with a side of thick awkward tension. Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat looking out the window majority of the time when she wasn't sneaking glances at him. She didn't think she would ever get to the point where she couldn't talk to him, it nerved her. This wasn't how she wanted things to be between them from now on.

She sighed reaching her arm over to turn on the car radio to attempt to break the ice. Her face lit up in joy as his fell in disgust when a Taylor Swift song blared through the speakers.

"Not a fan?" Caroline teasingly asked.

"Not particularly."

"You should give her a chance, she's not that bad."

"I'll take your word for it, love." He chuckled.

She anxiously nibbled on her bottom lip looking down at her fingers, noticing Klaus's phone light up. She tried peaking over to see the contact name but Klaus hung it up before she got the chance.

"So any particular place you want to eat? It's your night after all." Klaus smirked.

"I'm actually not that hungry."

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I had dinner with my parents not long ago but some ice cream would surely hit the spot." Caroline hinted, staring at him with big blue puppy dog eyes that made him blush.

"Hmm...well who am I to deny you of what you want? And just to be clear those eyes of yours had no effect on me."

"Your red cheeks are saying otherwise." She teased.

Klaus tried to hold in his clearly wide smile as he continued driving. She sat back in her seat content, at least they weren't being awkward with each other still.

* * *

"Of course we got a new substitute who I must say seemed like she did drugs each time before class. How did she even get hired?" Caroline explained funnily taking another lick of her chocolate ice cream.

Klaus chuckled. "Are you stew you're not being overdramatic?"

"She literally had bloodshot eyes and looked a wreck everyday."

"Sounds like a typical high school student to me, love."

Caroline scolded him jokingly. "You're supposed to be on my side, okay? But out of all the replacements we've had, you were definitely the best and I say that as unbiasedly as possible."

Klaus just grinned taking a small lick of his own ice cream as they continued walking through the lit up park together.

She liked this. The intimacy of their evening consisting of walking through a park eating ice cream cones instead of a hectic restaurant was a nice change. It reminded Caroline how much she enjoyed just spending time with him, she can't just do things like this with other people.

"What about you? Big time New York artist, how's the good life?"

Klaus laughed. "Big time artist hm? I don't know about that but it's nice. The gallery is amazing and so are the people I work with plus being back in New York just feels right."

She pressed her lips together. She was happy for him, truly.

"That's great, I'm proud of you." Caroline praised with a faint smile.

He stared at her thoughtfully for a few seconds before speaking. "I actually have a showing this Saturday...I was wondering if you'd like to attend."

Her eyebrows lifted so high they almost flew off her face.

"You'd be my guest and I already got you a ticket which you don't have to accept of course but, I would very much like for you to be there." His tone was adorably nervous she subconsciously smiled.

Caroline felt overwhelmed with nervousness and happiness all bottled up in one mixture of pure delight. He actually wants her to go to New York to see his art he wants her support and input and he already bought her a ticket? This night was turning out better than she was expecting in all ways.

"Wow, of course I would love to go." She cheerily agreed making him shyly smile. "But you didn't have to buy me a ticket."

"I wanted to, I have you to thank anyways. When we lost the gallery I lost so much inspiration, nothing inspired me for months until I met you Caroline."

She blushed. "Well I look forward to seeing your work for myself."

"Oh umm, what will you tell your mother?"

She shrugged. "That I have a friend in New York who wants me to see his art work in a gallery."

He looked impressed. "Good to see you're as honest as ever."

"Well I'm not exactly lying, right?" Her insinuation struck a nerve within them both and the awkward tension resurfaced.

-Great job Caroline.

But was it really her fault? He was the one who made it abundantly clear earlier that they were just friends so if anyone should be feeling guilty or weird it aught to be him.

Klaus coughed purposely trying to clear up the sudden bad mood change.

"How's your ice cream?" She asked taking another lick of hers, wanting to change he subject as quickly as possible.

"Very good, yours?"

"Amazing."

"Hmm well considering you got the most basic flavor known to man." He teased.

She jokingly appeared offended. "Excuse me? You can never go wrong with chocolate ice cream."

"Doesn't make it any less basic, sorry love." Klaus teased with a smirk.

"Oh so you think you're fancy Mr. mint chocolate chip?" Caroline spat back amusing him immensely he couldn't contain his giggles.

"You know, I've never tried mint chocolate chip before."

He stopped walking looking at her in astonishment and offense. "Never?"

She shamelessly shook her head taking a step closer to him. He gulped when she grabbed the hand of his holding the ice cream cone. She never shifted her eyes from his as her tongue dominated the frozen treat. Klaus could feel his jeans tightening at the sight. His eyes attempting to multi task by looking in her eyes and observing every lick. Each stroke of her tongue was slow and sensuous like she was purposely taunting him which given their history, she definitely was.

Klaus discreetly stabbed his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle a harsh moan begging for an escape. Her hand softly caressing his hand wasn't helping his uncomfortable case either. Was six months so long that he forgot how effortlessly sexy she was? The amount of times the mood has changed between them throughout this night was giving him whiplash.

He noted some of the ice cream dripping down her lips and he literally had to fight the urge not to clean it off with his tongue and lips. Caroline gave it one final long lick before retreating her mouth from the dessert. She was still gazing in his eyes as she licked the remainder ice cream off her mouth seductively.

"You're right, it is good." She commented with a lip bite taking another small step towards him, they were practically chest to chest. Their lips ghosting over one another's, the smallest movement would connect obvious thick sexual tension was driving them both mad and Caroline was more than willing to ride him on this damn bench but as always, there were interruptions.

Klaus's annoying phone began vibrating like a maniac in his pocket. He sighed, clearly as frustrated about it as she was while scrambling for it in his pocket. He looked at the screen once immediately ending it. Caroline noticed that was the third time he did that tonight and as the nosey control freak that she was, she had to know.

She effortlessly took the phone out of his hand. Dodging his attempts at trying to get it back she looked at the lock screen and once again the the mood shifted for the worse.

"Who's Genevieve?" She asked, not necessarily wanting to know the answer or prepared to hear it.

"Caroline..."

"Who is she, Klaus?"

He ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. "She's a friend."

"Who you also sleep with?"

Klaus sighed which gave her all the answer she needed.

She slowly nodded, beginning to grasp the reality of this. "Is Genevieve your girlfriend?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like? Oh, let me guess, it's complicated." Her tone now defensive. "Wow, I'm such an idiot."

He stepped towards her. "Don't ever think that about yourself."

"How can I not? I really thought tonight was...something special, a night to remind us of what we had and maybe possibly resume where we left off. I felt like we were getting back to that then reality called, literally." Caroline could feel her emotions threatening to dominate.

"You're doing what I told you to do. You moved on and you finally let go of me."

"Caroline it's not like that..."

He licked his lips nervously trying to think of a way to explain this to her but she was so high on emotions, nothing he could say would make her feel any more at ease.

"Okay, I should've told you about Genevieve and I planned to but we haven't spoken to each other in half a year, a lot can happen."

"Clearly." She muttered.

"I thought you were the one who moved on, Caroline. I told you how I felt and you shut me out! You were the one who avoided all my calls barely replied to my texts...you didn't even show up to the airport that day." He mentioned steadily.

Her eyes began to get misty but she blinked it away with a huff. "That's your excuse? It's my fault?"

"I'm not excusing or blaming anyone but I wasn't trying to blind side you either, I would never do that to you."

"You just did."

He stayed silent for a minute. "You gave me clear signals, Caroline. I can't read your mind I don't know what you're feeling unless you tell me! But six months ago you made it seem like you were already ready to let us go. Genevieve just...became a much needed distraction." Klaus said almost shamefully.

Caroline couldn't act completely innocent in the situation, she knew her passive aggressiveness would bite her in the ass one day. She had a feeling nothing good would come out of how she handled him leaving, now look what happened. Why was it still so difficult for her to be fully honest with him? Why did she still put up a wall with him after he already broke all of them down? Now another woman was in his bed, enjoying the company and pleasure from the man she loved. And who's to say he won't fall for her, Caroline was proof of how just sex could possibly turn into something more. She couldn't even stomach that thought right now.

"Can you just take me home, please?" Caroline softly asked as she wiped away a tear before it could fall.

Klaus looked at her somberly before nodding in agreement as they both walked back to his car in silence.

* * *

The entire car ride back was completely quiet. Klaus glanced over at Caroline a few times but she never reciprocated, she stared out the window with her arms crossed the whole time. They didn't know what to say to each other at this point. Klaus hadn't moved on from her and they were broken up but to her it still felt like betrayal. He can't judge because if the roles were reversed, he would feel exactly how she was feeling if not worse. But Caroline should have just told him how she felt from the beginning and maybe they wouldn't be in this mess. He didn't know what he had to do to convince her that honesty is the only way they could even try to make _them_ work but after this, things weren't looking too hopeful.

He finally arrived in front of her house, turning off the engine and parking. Caroline stayed in her position unmoving even knowing they were at his house.

"I still want to go, to New York." She spoke still not looking at him.

"This doesn't change how proud I am of you or my respect for you as an artist...I want to still go, if you'll still have me."

Klaus's face was almost embarrassingly filled with joy.

"Of course." He faintly smiled. In actuality he was over the moon with delight but he couldn't show too much now, it wasn't the right time.

She looked at him blankly. "Well thanks for the ice cream. I guess I'll see you Saturday."

He nodded.

She unlocked her own door climbing out of the vehicle. He would've walked her to her door but he needed to give her space and at least she still wanted to go to New York, at least that was something.

Klaus wasn't trying to keep his affairs in New York a secret from Caroline but he didn't know how to tell her or where they stood together. The last time they spoke he poured his heart out to her but as always her guard was up. He can't force her to be truthful with him and he can't force his way into her life. Genevieve was no more than an occasional fling who he would never put above Caroline. He still loved Caroline as much as he did the first time he told her but it meant nothing if she wouldn't believe him. Maybe New York will be good for them, it may also be the last time they see each other for awhile so hopefully they make the best of it.

Hopefully.

* * *

 **Okay I'm honestly really curious to know what you guys think about what happened haha**

 **These two istg give me a headache too lmao but to calm your heated hearts the next chapter will be them together in New York and though this bomb drop about Klaus's activities burned, it may have been the final push that Caroline needed in regards to how she feels about Klaus.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lowkey long A/N:**

 **Alright haha I knew that last chapter was going to bring out interesting reactions which I was looking forward to but umm...lets straighten some things out: I honestly do appreciate your reviews and even take some of your suggestions into consideration but there is a difference between constructive criticism and just plain criticism and some of you have the two mixed up. Do NOT insult my story or my writing because I'm not writing it the way you think it should be. I write and tell my stories the way I imagined it and I'm open minded because I know not everyone else shares my vision and I love when different ideas are exchanged but be polite about it not offensive, that's not only discouraging as a writer but as a person.**

 **Another thing, this odd implication that I'm bias with my characters...first of all "what?" Second of all I'm not, I might enjoy writing certain characters than others but I do not purposely try to make one look worse than the other. Third, sexism played no role in Klaus having a fling and Caroline not idk why that was even brought up because it's not that deep. Caroline didn't move on because she simply didn't want to and she decided to focus on herself for awhile while trying to mend a hurt heart, she was NOT waiting for Klaus because as she said she had no idea if/when she would see him again. It's all in the writing and I try making it as clear as possible but...**

 **Anyways glad that's out there but I honestly do love reading your reviews and hearing your input especially constructive criticism, it's my favorite part after each update just be respectful about it and I'll be respectful to you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story and it should be joyous experience for all of us. Happy reading lovelies xx**

* * *

Caroline was still feeling partially upset and angry when Klaus picked her up early morning at her house so they could go to the airport together.

Upset because well...who wouldn't be when they find out the love of their life is now with someone else? She was angry and jealous and wanted to beat the shit out of this woman _and_ him but that wasn't the case. It'd be easy to point fingers at Genevieve or even Klaus but honestly, Caroline knew she had some fault too.

Klaus wanted their relationship to continue, he wanted to try the long distance but her fear got the best of her again and she shut him out. If she was honest with him from the beginning none of this would have happened. Caroline was a mess of emotions and she almost called the whole trip off but she still wanted to support him. Nonetheless, she cared about Klaus and wanted to see his success for herself.

She was less emotional by the time they arrived at the airport after an agonizingly quiet car ride. Caroline had never been outside of Virginia so the hectic experience of an airport was all very new for her. Klaus led the way as they began the process of bag checks and metal detectors.

Before searching for their gate, they stopped at the Starbucks because Caroline's stomach was growling like a wolf. Klaus bought her a croissant and vanilla bean frappuccino and himself a coffee. She insisted on paying but of course he declined her offer with a smirk.

- _That damn smirk._

After finishing eating,they eventually located their gate and boarded their plane. Caroline sat at a window seat anxiety fluttering through her stomach as she nervously gulped. They hadn't even lifted off yet and she was already ready to vomit. She had never been on a plane before and had no idea what to expect being thousands of feet off the ground. A loud thud from outside made her panic, her nails pierced into the arms of the chair like she was holding on for dear life. Her breathing pattern gradually quickened as she looked outside the window flinching at the feeling of a warm hand engulfing her's,

Of course it was Klaus's.

She quickly faced him before looking down at their joint hands. The warmth radiating off of him was so soothing she completely forgot what she was terrified of. His thumb smoothly rubbing over her knuckles eased her anxiety. Their eyes met in a heated gaze when she finally looked away from their hands.

- _He's moved on. He's moved on._

Caroline repeated to herself as endless amount of sinful thoughts ran wild in her head just from one look.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus softly asked still holding her hand.

She gulped. "Umm, yeah I've just never been on a plane before."

He looked almost confused and displeased. "You've never been outside of Whitmore?"

She shook her head shamefully.

"Now that's a shame. This world is too beautiful for you not to see it."

"Well in case you forget as until Thursday I was a high school student. Couldn't exactly go on a wildlife safari in between finals."

Klaus amusingly smirked. "I do hope you're able to see the world someday though. It's breathtaking and life changing I assure you."

"Suddenly you're an expert on sight seeing?"

"I've had my fair share of visiting the world's treasures, I could take you one day if you'd like wherever you want."

Caroline raised an eyebrow curiously. Traveling with Klaus sounded like a dream she never wanted to wake from. Not knowing how worldly he was excited her and getting out of her small town back home sounded more than appealing. But how could she think of that future with him when he's done thinking of one with her?

Reality of their situation set in again and she quickly removed her hand from under his. Klaus shifted in his seat uncomfortably as she peered out the window again. Sometimes he had to remember how easily it was for him to be with Caroline. Their teasing and banters developed so naturally they never realized it was happening till it was happening. He meant what he said, he'd love to show her all that life has to offer. She was so full of passion and determination, it would be a waste for everyone else not to see what he saw. But based on their current slippery slope that dream didn't seem plausible, at least not anytime soon.

The seat belts light flashed while the flight attendant was giving standard procedure on being cautious and enjoying the flight. Of course the instructions on what to do if the plane crashes made Caroline even more paranoid than she already was. Eventually the plane began to move as it prepped for take off. Klaus was stunned but joyous at how fast she grabbed his hand with closed shut eyes and frantic breathing.

Caroline briefly opened them after realizing she was holding his hand again tightly and blushed noting his expression.

"I'm just nervous, this doesn't mean anything." She confirmed breathlessly.

"I didn't say it did." He smirked gaining an eye roll and faint grin from the beautiful blonde. Klaus squeezed her hand to let her know she was safe with him and she nodded as if she already knew.

* * *

The plane ride wasn't long at all, Caroline almost wished they could've just drove and saved her the heart attack. She hadn't noticed until they landed that she was holding his hand the whole time. Neither spoke much to each other besides Caroline asking if he was excited about the showing and Klaus asking her if she was ready to see New York. She was only staying for the weekend and hoped to get the best out of it even if her and Klaus were on awkward speaking terms.

After retrieving their luggage and other possessions, Klaus called a car to pick them up from the airport.

Caroline couldn't believe she was actually in New York. She never thought she would see a day outside of her hometown at least not until she was done with school. They were only at the airport and she was already feeling the difference in lifestyle. The car Klaus called pulled up and she hurriedly walked over to it, anxious to see the rest of the city.

The talk buildings, multiple pedestrians and busy traffic was ultimate culture shock and nothing compared to back home. She liked it though, the busy lifestyle in a big city. She liked how it seemed like everyone had something to do or somewhere to go.

They finally arrived at Klaus's loft in Brooklyn. At first Caroline was more than looking forward to spending a weekend alone with Klaus in his loft but since finding out about his "friend", she wished she listened to her mom and got a hotel. But it was just for a weekend, she could do this.

Klaus fumbled with his keys before unlocking his door opening it up to Caroline. It was actually a lot nicer and bigger than she was expecting based on how he talked about the prices. She noticed his art equipment set up by a big opened window, for some reason the sight made her smile.

"This is...really nice." Caroline admitted.

"I'll give you the tour." Klaus grinned closing the door and leading her. "Well you're standing in between the kitchen and the common area. There's a deck outside."

Walking towards the window where his art supplies were. "My unofficial art studio basically where I am 98% of the day."

"What do you do with the other 2%?" She asked.

"I sleep." He playfully grinned.

"Alone?"

Klaus slightly rolled his eyes not wanting to dive back into that hole with her. He walked to one of the bedroom doors opening it.

"This is my room and that's my mate's room next to it."

She curiously raised an eyebrow. "You have a roommate?"

"Don't worry, love he won't be back until next week. I wouldn't have let you stay here if he wasn't gone, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here."

"No, it's fine I was just surprised. You just seem like a person who prefers to live alone."

Klaus smirked. "Usually yes that's my preference but the place Marcel showed me was unlivable and we're old college friends, luckily he needed a roommate."

"Seem to have a lot of friends lately." Caroline muttered walking back towards the front door to retrieve her bag. "Where am I sleeping?"

"You can have my room, I'll take the couch." He suggested.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Klaus I'm not putting you out of your own room."

"It's fine, love I assure you."

"Has _she_ been in your bed?" Caroline asked barely looking at him. Once again she opened the jar of worms and Klaus was now getting irritated.

"Is this honestly how it's going to be during your entire stay? Us being awkward and you making sly comments about my personal affairs?"

She nervously bit her lip looking down at the ground playing with her fingers.

"I can't change what's happened in the past six months, believe me if I could I would but I can't. But _you_ let me go, Caroline not the other way around."

"You weren't exactly being 100% honest with me either!" She huffed. "You're the one who invited me out to dinner and asked me to come to New York without even telling me about your hook ups! I found that out by chance, this works both ways okay?! You can't play moral police then end up doing the exact same thing you're mad at me for! Hypocrite much?"

Klaus knew she was right, he had his own mistakes to own up too as well. He didn't want her to think he didn't genuinely care about her because he did. Genevieve was an impulsive fling and he wished it had never happened because of how much it hurt Caroline. He was supposed to be the one who didn't hurt her.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't go to your graduation with the intentions of hurting you..." He drifted off trying to collect his thoughts.

Caroline looked up tugging a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I know." She simply replied. She was tired of fighting him on this subject, it wasn't going to make it magically disappear, it happened and possibly happening.

Klaus felt slightly relieved, almost seemed like Caroline had more on her mind than she was saying but she shook it off.

"And to answer your question, no she has not been in my bed. No one has but me."

She nodded definitely taking notice in his tone as if he was trying to emphasize that he didn't bring his women home. Caroline didn't know whether to feel relieved or not but if she had to sleep there, she's glad it'll smell only of him.

"You should get settled in while I make us some food, hungry?"

Her mouth watered just from the mention of food. "Starving!" She answered with a smile that he undoubtedly reciprocated.

* * *

After calling her mom to let her know she landed safely and was at the house, she began unpacking. She could smell the food through the closed door and her stomach aggressively reacted.

She walked out the room towards the kitchen where Klaus was cooking and suddenly she caught a serious case of deja vu.

Klaus smirked to himself when she took a seat on one of stools.

"Smells good." She commented.

"I hope you don't mind spaghetti. It was the only thing I could find."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow.

"We don't eat in much." He smirked grabbing two bowls from the cupboard.

"I guess that's what a busy lifestyle does to you, you can't even have time for yourself."

"Afraid not." He poured a decent portion of the pasta in both bowls, handing one of them to her.

Caroline tried not to appear more eager than she was to devour the amazing smelling pasta but the moment the fork was in her hand she dived in.

Klaus just watched her in amazement as if she's never had food in her life. He loved that even though they're not together she still felt comfortable enough around him to be like this with. He couldn't bite back his wide grin at how adorable she looked with tomato sauce on her face and a small giggle escaped his mouth, alerting her.

"What?" Caroline asked with a mouthful of spaghetti. She was so invested in the food and completely oblivious to her actions amusing Klaus even more.

"You umm..." He pointed to the sauce at the corner of her lip. Instead of waiting for her to catch the hint, he took a napkin of the stack leaning forward to wipe the spot for her. Their eyes met hotly at the intimate gesture. It was an innocent act but the way they looked at each other was anything but which made Klaus quickly wipe off the mess and retreat his hand from her face.

Caroline shyly smiled. "Thanks."

Klaus nodded playing with his food nervously as she did the same with her's.

"So when should we start getting ready?" She asked looking down at her food.

"The show is at 8 and it may take us awhile to get to Manhattan from here."

"The gallery is in Manhattan? Sounds fancy."

He smirked. "It's quite nice, yes."

"I think we should leave at 7:00. Just in case we run into traffic or something and you haven't earned the rights to be fashionably late yet." She joked hopping off her seat. "I don't know about you but I'm going to start getting ready now."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "But it's still fairly early."

"Well unlike you I actually enjoy pampering myself." She sassed prancing to the room.

* * *

Caroline deeply sighed with closed lids as her body submitted to the warm water in the bathtub.

She needed this. Some time to herself and distress from everything Klaus if only briefly. If it wasn't obvious enough that she still wanted him, her aching core was more proof. The unresolved sexual tension that would randomly resurface between them was driving Caroline crazy. Of course she wanted him more than just physically but that was a hard factor to ignore.

This was ridiculous, if she told him right now that she loved him and wanted to be together she knew he would accept with no hesitation. So why didn't she? All she had to do was tell him how she really felt and they'd be back on track, why was that so hard for her to do? Why was fully committing to him so hard for her?

She stayed in the warm bath a little longer before standing up to wrap her wet body with a towel stepping out of the tub. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Klaus standing there. She stupidly blushed noticing his eyes looking her over as if he's never seen what's under the towel before.

Klaus nervously cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I was done anyways."

"I actually wanted to know if you minded my sister tagging along with us? Her guest legion didn't work out so well."

"Rebekah right? Last I checked she hated me..."

He chuckled. "Love, I told you she doesn't hate you."

She grinned. "Of course I don't mind but she's your sister, my opinion shouldn't even matter."

"Caroline, your opinion will always matter to me." His tone stern so that she knew he meant it.

She gulped blinking out of the trance and remembering her state of dress, or lack there of. "I should probably get dressed..."

They exchanged awkward glances as Caroline walked past him brushing her skin against his clothes, sending unwanted chills down her spine from the friction. It was crazy how they still had that effect on one another.

Caroline was steaming her dress while Klaus took a shower. They had awhile until they planned on leaving and Caroline wanted to look perfect. She was not only representing herself but also Klaus by being his guest, she didn't want to make him look bad in front of his co-workers and other associates. The yellow summer dress she bought was casual but formal enough to pass as appropriate for an art gallery.

All dressed and finishing her hair, Caroline grabbed a little white sweater before walking out the room greeted by a very pleased looking Klaus who was now dressed himself leaning on the island countertop staring at her.

"Wow. As stunning as ever." He complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

He definitely didn't.

The black Henley with matching black jeans was sexy but the addition of his signature necklaces was orgasmic. Caroline was clutching on tight to her sweater to resist reaching out for him.

"So is Rebekah almost here?" She asked.

"Actually my dear sister just texted me saying she has another date, shocker." Klaus rolled his eyes

"I'm assuming you're not okay with her dating?"

He sighed. "It's not that, Rebekah's grown she just...she falls hard and fast for men she shouldn't be with."

"And as the overprotective big brother you want to protect her." She claimed with a faint grin which made Klaus grin too. "I think it's sweet that you two are close enough for you to even give a damn. You don't talk much about your other siblings besides well Elijah."

"Truth be told Elijah and I didn't become as close as we are until only a couple of years ago." He sighed. "There's a lot of baggage that comes with my family, so much that it might not be enough time to explain in just a few minutes." He laughed off.

Caroline gave him a sympathetic look. His family definitely seemed like a touchy subject for him and one he liked to avoid. As much as she wanted to know more about his life, she could tell what a sensitive topic it was and didn't want him to feel pressured.

His phone began vibrating abruptly. "The car just arrived, shall we?" He smirked.

"Does no one drive in New York?" She teased.

"You've seen New York traffic, love. Would you want to drive in it?" He teased back. She rolled her eyes walking past him out the door of his loft.

* * *

Manhattan was about thirty or so minutes from Brooklyn and Caroline's eyes were glued to the car window the whole time. She could see the Statue of Liberty, the taxis and limos practically hovered over each other in traffic, the Brooklyn bridge was lit up and Times Square was as flashy and beautiful as she saw in the movies. She wanted this. The busy and complex lifestyle of living in the city excited her. She didn't even realize Klaus's hand on her thigh until his voice shook her.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked amusingly.

She nodded her head. "I'm just overwhelmed by the city. Whitmore looks like a cube of cheese compared to it."

"I guess that's one way to put it." He chuckled. "But yes, it's quite amazing. Keeps you inspired, makes you want to dream big."

"Must be nice."

"It is, it can be for you too."

Caroline shyly smiled tucking a curl behind her ear.

"I'm serious, Caroline. There is so much more to life than a comfortable one stuck in a small town."

She scoffed. "I'm not stuck."

He raised an eyebrow smirking. "Okay, sweetheart."

"I'm not."

"I said okay." His tone too smug for her liking. "Ah, we're here."

Caroline suddenly got anxious again as the the car pulled up to the side door of the building. Klaus opened his for first before walking around the car to open Caroline's. She nervously took his hand stepping out of the vehicle. Klaus looked at her concerning.

"Hey." His voice soft as he turned her so they were now facing each other. "Caroline..."

"Klaus I'm fine." He looked unconvinced.

"I'm anxious for you because I know you have a lot of important people coming tonight and...meeting your fancy rich art friends..." She admitted lowly.

Klaus took advantage of still holding her hand by pulling her closer to him. Their faces were inches from each other's as their hot breaths brushed one other's skin. His blue eyes bored into her's with such intensity and concern.

"I appreciate you wanting me to do well I do but I'm going to be fine, you don't need to worry about me." He reassured her with a smile. "And far as my 'rich art friends' well I don't have any."

She raised a brow.

"Too preppy and arrogant for my choice of company."

"Sounds right up your alley." Caroline sassed biting her lower lip shyly.

Klaus lightly laughed. "Well even if I did, you would still have nothing to be nervous about because their opinions on you wouldn't mean anything to me."

"I thought you liked opinions."

"Only yours." He said making her brightly blush.

"Alright, let me see you in action Mr. Mikaelson." She teased with a smirk.

They were nothing but smiles as they walked through the doors of the gallery together. Caroline didn't know people were already going to be here. Everything and everyone seemed so proper and intimidating. Not realizing until he squeezed it that Klaus was still holding her hand.

"Shouldn't I be the nervous one?" He whispered.

"It's not funny." She huffed. "This is just different."

"Everything's going to be fine." He voice soft and low in her ear she wanted to melt especially at the feel of his lips brushing her skin lightly.

"There you are! Man of the hour...and his beautiful date." An extremely handsome dark skinned man greeted them with a blinding smile. He gracefully took Caroline's hand kissing the top of it lightly. "Marcel Gerard, and you are?"

Klaus rolled his eyes.

Caroline eyed Klaus before introducing herself. "Caroline."

"Ah, nice to finally meet you Caroline. Too bad your boyfriend can't share the same manners." He teased making them both turn red in the face. "I was just teasing, don't worry but Klaus you literally made it just in time. There's some major people here tonight and one already wants to buy one of your pieces."

Klaus eyes shot up. "Already?"

"I told you your work is a goldmine." Marcel smiled wide. "They want to meet the man behind the magic."

It truly was a beautiful sight to see Klaus full of so much glee and life, she didn't remember the last time she saw him this excited.

"Don't worry, I'll tend to Caroline until you return." He winked making Klaus lowly growl.

She held his hand tighter and lightly smiled to indicate that she'd be fine and for him to remember why he was here. They exchanged grins before he finally let go of her hand walking away.

Caroline stood next to Marcel awkwardly.

"Well I guess I have you to thank for getting Klaus's mojo back." Marcel pointed out confusing Caroline. "Klaus and I are pretty close, alright he tells me things...he's told me about you."

"He did?"

"Well more like he told me he had a 'friend' from Virginia who was coming to the show tonight. When Klaus says 'friend' he means _friend_ , I just put two and two together." He smirked.

"Yeah, he seems to be using that word a lot lately." She said still looking at Klaus who seemed like he was giving one hell of a speech to that potential buyer.

He snickered. "Mmm, I'm assuming he told you about Genevieve."

- _Wow Marcel thanks for the reminder._

The evening was going so well with Klaus she had forgotten all about her. She wish she still did.

She just nodded her head in response looking around nervously.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I wouldn't stress over it, it was just a one time thing nothing serious." He side eyed Caroline with a smirk.

That was news.

Caroline thought Klaus and this girl were living some kind of romance together all this time. Then again she didn't let him explain the bases of his relationship with Genevieve mainly because she didn't want to know nor cared. She attempted to comment until she saw Klaus walking back over to them.

"First sold piece of the night!" He exclaimed giving Marcel a high five.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He grabbed two flutes of champagne from a tray and handed one to Klaus and one to Caroline. "You two drink to that, I have some networking to attend to." Marcel flashed his beautiful smile as he walked away.

"Well congrats on your first sell of the night." Caroline smiled clanking her glass with his before taking a sip.

Klaus smiled back. "Let me show you the rest of the collection." He lead her towards the hall that was strictly dedicated to his work only.

* * *

Klaus could literally go on and on about art all day if he wanted to. He was a rambling mess and Caroline wasn't going to stop him. Tonight was dedicated to all his landscape paintings and he was using terms for colors that she never even heard of. She just watched him in amazement as he explained things to her, he didn't even realize she wasn't responding back to him at first.

"I'm rambling again, aren't I?" He heavily sighed as if he was trying to catch his breath.

Caroline giggled. "Yes but I like when you ramble about your art, it's cute."

He shyly grinned looking down.

"Your work is amazing, Klaus honestly. I'm glad I decided to still come." She admitted taking a sip of her drink.

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "Caroline, I really do appreciate you being here if I haven't said it enough. I'm much more nervous than I appear to be but having your support is helping."

"I'll always support you, you know that."

He shrugged. "Considering all that's happened since the night of your graduation I wasn't so sure. I wasn't sure about a lot of things anymore."

This was it. He was giving her another window. All she had to do was say it, say that she loved him and always has. She hasn't moved on and if it's not too late she wants to give their relationship another try. Sounded simple enough, right?

"But I understand why you just want to be friends now."

Shit.

"You're starting college soon and building a life for yourself, you don't need the burden of having a long distance relationship as well. And my discretions I'm sure have built a certain lack of trust you have in me, I understand. I don't want to be the one who hurt you and held you back." He explained.

This took a huge unexpected turn. She appreciated him owning up to his bad deeds too but she wasn't okay with him just accepting what is. He thought she didn't want him anymore even though she clearly did.

She took a deep breath. "Klaus..."

"Klaus! There are some people I want you to meet also your sister is looking everywhere for you and she's already yelling my ear off to find you." Marcel didn't even the Klaus a time to reply before dragging him brought the crowd with him and her courage went along with him.

Caroline's eyes felt misty. She didn't want to cry here but the urge not to was painful. He thought he was doing the right thing by saying he was fine with them not being together if only he knew how she was feeling inside. That was Caroline's problem, she kept all her emotions bottled up because she didn't want to appear vulnerable but now she lost the love of her life because of it. She finished off her champagne with a gulp blinking away her tears.

"It's you."

An unfamiliar female voice from behind startled Caroline. She turned to face the woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful with flawless snow white skin, sky blue eyes and long red hair.

"Umm...I'm sorry, who are you?" Caroline asked.

The woman nicely smiled. "I'm sorry, terrible manners but I'm sure you've heard of me by now. My name is Genevieve."

Caroline gulped. No way in hell was she prepared to see the woman that Klaus fucked. Genevieve was intimidatingly beautiful, grown and mature much of an upgrade from boring ass Cami. She could see why he was attracted to her which only made her stomach sink more.

"Caroline." She greeted herself. "No offense, Genevieve but I really don't think this is the time or place-"

"Caroline, I promise I'm not here for a cat fight or anything I just wanted to meet you, I know how important you are to Klaus."

"He told you about me?" She asked softly.

The redhead woman faintly smiled. "He's told me a lot, we were actually friends before everything that happened between us. But yes, he told me about the girl he fell in love with that he had to leave behind."

Caroline just stood there as she continued talking. She didn't even know how to react to this very unexpected confrontation.

"Our time together I knew wasn't serious, I knew I was a rebound but at the time I didn't care because I had him if only briefly. But it was obvious he wanted to be with someone else, with you." She choked.

"I would love for a man like Klaus to love me but he doesn't and when I saw you two walk in together...the way he was looking at you, I knew he never would. He felt you didn't love him enough to fight for what you two had and though it killed him, he had to accept what you wanted."

Caroline swallowed her tears. "Wh-why are you telling me all of this?"

She sighed. "Partially for good karma in the end and because you have an amazing man who is very much in love with you and it's more than obvious that you're in love with him too. You can't take things like this for granted, there aren't always second chances but you're getting one by being here."

"Mhmm and there isn't some kind of secret agenda behind this sudden kindness towards the person coming between you and the guy you like?" Caroline spat crossing her arms over her chest.

Genevieve chuckled. "I grew out of my petty phase a long time ago, Caroline. Besides I tried but it was a waste of time, he'll never want me and I'm going to accept it and move on myself."

This confrontation went in a much different direction than she anticipated. She knew being in New York meant she would cross paths with Genevieve eventually but this went fairly decent. As much as Caroline hated to admit it, she was right. She was given this second chance to once and for all get past her fears and be honest with him. Caroline owed it to herself to at least see what could possibly come out of this.

Caroline exhaled deeply running her fingers through her hair. "I have to go." She walked past the redhead before turning back towards her. "Thanks." She said with a shy grin that Genevieve respectively reciprocated.

The anxiety was alive, well and dominating as she explored the entire room until she finally spotted him talking with Marcel. She was slightly hoping he was with potential buyers to buy more time for herself but it couldn't wait any longer. While she still had the courage she stormed over to where he was standing. He looked concerned when she stood in front of them not saying anything.

"Caroline?"

"I need to talk to you. Now." She demanded.

"Well love I-"

He was cut off by her grabbing his hand and dragging him across the hall to the bathroom. She pushed opened the girl's bathroom door and before Klaus could interject, Caroline collided her mouth with his pressing his back against the door.

Klaus didn't react at first from utter shock but the moment her lips moved against his again he knew he wasn't dreaming. He closed his eyes as he allowed himself to get lost in the passionate kiss. The feeling of her soft lips and body on his was a feeling he had been missing for a long time.

Caroline nipped his bottom lip lightly licking over it with her tongue before probing it in his mouth. They moaned into each other's mouths as the kiss deepened and hands having a mind of their own familiarizing themselves with one another's body again. She was the first to pull away with one last peck to his bottom lip.

He opened his eyes slowly, not ready for this to end but he was thankfully met with the most beautiful blue eyes he's ever seen.

"Not that I'm complaining, love but what was that for?" He asked breathlessly.

"I may have had a run in with Genevieve..." She told him.

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, I promise you I didn't know she was coming."

"It's okay. She was surprisingly nice not to mention beautiful and really gave me a reality check regarding you."

He scrunched his eyebrows together.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I love you Klaus, I never stopped loving you and I never wanted either of us to move on." She explained.

"I didn't know when or if I would see you again hence my eyes popping out of my head when I saw you that day. I was afraid of getting hurt...if things between us fell through so I figured beating the inevitable would be what was best for us both. You were just kicking off your new life here and I didn't want to burden and distract you from your work..." She sighed.

Klaus tensed. He removed his hands from her hips up to her face, cradling it so she was looking right at him. "You are never a burden to me, Caroline do you understand? I don't think you realize how important you are to me and how much I value you being in my life, that's something I need to prove to you. I've made some impulsively stupid mistakes in our relationship, I know that but I plan on making it up to you everyday until you tell me I shouldn't."

"I think we both still have some growing up to do." Caroline said.

"Now that I can agree with." He smirked.

"We're such a mess." She whispered with a laugh looking down.

Klaus smiled tilting her chin up, they both smiled into a long awaited kiss of passion and love. Everything on both sides was now out in the open, no more secrets or lies between them. They've both owned up to their faults and work on making things right again because anyone could see these two were _it_ for each other.

Caroline's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She didn't realize how much she missed being this close to him. Her fingers threaded through his golden curls slightly tugging, eliciting a groan from him. His hands rested on her hips rubbing down her sides lovingly making her smile.

Her tongue explored the hot cave of his mouth as he lifted her up, legs wrapped around his waist tightly until he rested her on the sink top. She moaned deeply as Klaus caressed down from her hips to her bare thighs like he was trying to memorize every curve of her body. Caroline removed her sweater throwing it on the floor before entangling herself with him again. Their teeth and tongues clashed as the heated exchange continued. Klaus detached his lips from her's kissing down her jaw then her neck. She leaned her head back to provide him better access.

Caroline moaned his name with hooded eyes as he sucked and bit a spot on her neck, rubbing her clothed but very wet and sensitive center against his. Klaus's mouth ventured to the new exposed skin of her shoulder and collarbone leaving kisses and licks in its place. She roughly bit her bottom lip as he travelled down to her beautifully evident cleavage kissing over the the top of each breast.

Klaus's mouth worshipped her top half while his hands worshipped her lower half. He snuck his hands underneath her dress, brushing his finger lightly over her clothed heat.

"Christ, Caroline." He groaned at how wet she already was for him which brought a wide smile to spread across her face.

"It's been awhile." She murmured in between kisses.

He nodded kissing her deeply. Caroline was more than impatient and Klaus was going too slow for her liking. She reached between them rubbing her palm deliciously over his hardened cock causing him to groan against her lips.

"Fuck." His tone almost like a growl.

Caroline smirked biting his lower lip. "Please do." She devilishly pleaded already undoing his belt until his hand unexpectedly halted her actions.

"Stop." He demanded breathlessly. Caroline quirked a brow in annoyance and confusion.

"Not here."

"But bathrooms are kinda our thing." She pouted recalling their first time together was spent on the bathroom sink of her high school.

Klaus chuckled. "Believe me, love I will graciously take you from behind on this sink next time if you'd like." The anticipation of that happening thrilled her heated body down to her toes.

"This time however I don't just want to fuck you. I want to make raw and passionate love to you, worship your body the way it deserves to be. To show you in more ways than one how much I missed you. To make you scream without worrying about anyone hearing it, for those walking by in the quiet streets to know who is giving you such pleasure, who's making you beg." He whispered hotly in her ear lightly tugging on her earlobe with his teeth, making her squirm and moan in impatience.

"Klaus please."

He smirked against her skin loving how she wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Give me an hour to finish up here then for the rest of the weekend, I'm all yours."

"An hour?" Caroline asked annoyed. "Fine, you promise?"

He answered with a passionate kiss to her lips that was broken too soon Caroline caught herself chasing his touch.

"Mmm...well in case you go past your hour..." She pushed him back so she could hop off the sink, landing on her feet she reached underneath her dress taking off her wet panties. Klaus was simply in awe when she placed the material in his pocket. "Remember that." Caroline pecked him lightly on he lips, picking up her sweater and heading out the door.

"Caroline." He called out. She turned back around to face him with a small grin on her face. "I love you too."

She smiled back at him. "An hour." She reminded him walking out the door.

* * *

 **Finally they kissed and soon will make up so after a rough angsty ride, you patient strong hearts have some long awaited reunion smut to look forward to in the next chapter *winks***


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Majority of this chapter is smut cuz well...I owe you guys ;)**

* * *

A little over an hour went by and Caroline was more than annoyed and horny leaning against a wall gulping down champagne. She watched Klaus from afar as he charmed potential buyers and casual viewers with that damn smirk and damn dimples.

- _Damn him!_

Caroline thought to herself, scolding him while taking another sip of her drink. As proud as she was of him having a clearly successful night, she was looking forward to their highly anticipated reunion. Especially after Klaus's hot promise of a weekend full of mind blowing sex she was painfully impatient. She even stole her panties back from him because he was taking so long which he then told her "five more minutes".

That was 15 minutes ago.

She admired some of the other art displays for awhile before strong hands softly grabbed her hips pulling her back to his chest. Caroline sighed into the embrace reveling in their closeness.

"Alright love, on a scale of 1-10 how upset are you with me?" Klaus whispered in her ear.

"You actually remember I was here? I'm shocked." She sassed detaching her body from his and sipping the last of her drink.

Klaus snickered stepping closer to her again. "I must say I'm rather flattered at how eager you are for me. You make it hard for a man to stay humble."

She scoffed.

"Don't be angry, love."

"You bet I'm angry!" She harshly whispered poking him in the chest. "Listen, I haven't had sex in six months okay? I have all this built up tension that not even my fingers could satisfy! So when me and my hot boyfriend get back together and he promises me the best orgasms in the world, I'm expecting him to deliver."

Klaus tried to refrain from laughing which only annoyed Caroline more.

"It is not funny." She sternly stated.

"I know, I know."

"Then stop laughing."

He pressed his lips together in a straight line to hold in his laughter. "You're right, it's not but I'm now done with work and I _do_ plan on delivering in full."

"Hmm, talk is cheap." She challenged crossing her arms over her chest, Klaus's eyes falling on her perked cleavage.

Smirking he bent down to her level to whisper in her ear. "Then I suppose we should get out of here so I can prove to you I'm a man of my word."

Chills raced down her spine at his words laced with sin. Caroline grinned at him before turning on her heel walking towards the exit of the building with Klaus not too far behind. She heard him mumble something to Marcel before he wrapped his arms around her waist making her giggle. Her laughs muffled by his eager mouth as they waited in the alleyway for their car to arrive.

Caroline's mind was a daze of happiness and lust as Klaus's mouth dominated her. His tongue probing into her mouth hotly eliciting a harsh moan from the blonde. Her hands resided on his chest while his were practically everywhere as if being able to touch her like this just wasn't enough. She smirked against his lips lightly nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to your place." She seductively suggested delicately kissing his bottom lip. The idea of public sex and possibly getting caught was oddly thrilling and based on Caroline's expression she had the same thought. But as desperate as he was to be with her, their reunion was not going to be spent against a brick wall in the alley of his job.

He was instead thinking about what he would do to her first and since he did break his promise of not going past an hour, he surely had a lot to make up for. They had the whole loft to themselves so the possibilities were endless.

Caroline grabbing his hand shook him out of his thoughts, he hadn't even noticed their car pulling up. She had a mischievous grin on her face stepping into the vehicle and the moment Klaus was in and closed the door, her mouth was on his instantly.

Fingers laced in his curls tugging gently while his hands wandered down her hips to caressing over the ivory flesh of her leg. She pressed her body into his as her tongue licked the seam of his mouth before entering it sinfully. Klaus groaned against her lips before she began kissing down his jaw and neck roughly. Her wet tongue soothing over the bite marks caused by her own teeth.

The driver obnoxiously cleared his throat to get the two lovers' attention. Caroline frustratingly pulled away glaring at the driver.

"I'm not leaving until you both put your seatbelt on." He instructed looking at them through the rear view mirror.

Klaus chuckled lowly while Caroline huffed in annoyance sitting back in her respected seat strapping on her seatbelt. The car finally began to drive off.

"I love how amusing all of this is to you." Caroline spat staring out the window with crossed arms.

"Love it's only amusing because how cute you look when flustered." He teased but Caroline kept her attention at the window.

He sighed placing his hand on her thigh , leaning in towards her. "The wait will be worth it I promise, we do have six months to make up for after all." She shivered at his words wishing his hand would rake up her dress higher but she refrained, turning her face towards him with a sweet smile.

"Honestly...I'm just glad to be with you right now." She surprisingly commented. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm highly anticipating the rest of tonight and our weekend but I'm just happy to be with you and _really_ with you. No lies or separation...I love you." Caroline said those last three words softly but Klaus surely heard them clear as day.

Those three words escaping her beautiful pink thin lips was something he would never tire from. He wants to be the only one she says them to as he hopes she'll be the only one he says them to. The concept of love was something Klaus didn't understand nor thought he'd ever experience but he knew it was real with Caroline. He loved her and that was enough for him.

He smiled back at her kissing her soft lips smoothly. One of her hands cuffed his cheek bringing him as close as possible but Klaus pulled away sooner than she preferred.

Her pout faded when he held her hand, fingers interlocked. Sometimes it was just the simple moments like this that were the best, that made up for everything and all.

* * *

After what seemed like the longest car ride, they finally arrived back at Klaus's loft, it was already 11 o' clock. Though it being fairly late there were surprisingly a lot more people walking around. Klaus paid the driver then he and Caroline quickly exited out the vehicle anxious for whatever else the night had in store for them.

They waited a minute for the elevator to finally ding walking into it. Taking advantage of the fact that they were in the closed space alone, Klaus pinned Caroline against the wall the moment the doors closed.

Caroline gasped in his mouth at the eager and unexpected kiss. She quickly reciprocated the kiss with just as much enthusiasm pressing their bodies together hotly. Klaus ground his hips into hers causing gasps and moans to escape both their mouths. The friction building between their bodies already overwhelming their senses. Caroline groaned at Klaus's evidently hard cock pressuring against her inner thigh. She palmed him lightly over his jeans causing him to detach his lips from her's trying to bite down a groan.

"Eager as ever, hm?" He commented breathlessly.

"You have no idea." She responded smirking into another kiss clutching his face in her hands, needing to always touch him. Their tongues battled for dominance but the elevator dinged onto the next floor before either could win that battle.

Klaus quickly stepped to the side of Caroline as a few of his neighbors were walking into the elevator. They were looking at the two suspiciously or they were trying to understand why Caroline's jacket was practically hanging off. The two elder women muttered judgmental accusations to each other and Klaus and Caroline tried to stifle their giggles until they were on their floor. Eventually they did make it to Klaus's floor which felt like forever, they stepped out and burst into laughter when they were now standing in front of his door.

"I swear no matter where you're living your neighbors will always hate me." Caroline laughed.

"Pay them no mind, they hate everyone except each other." Klaus told her, fumbling around in his pocket for his keys. "Besides, it's downright impossible for anyone to hate Caroline Forbes."

"Flattery will not make up for those 20 minutes we could have had earlier." She teased.

Klaus quirked a brow now standing in front of her. Her back against the door, chest to chest and their hot breaths fanned each other's faces as their blue eyes bored into one another's.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we have all weekend long." He said reaching his arm past her to unlock the door still intensely staring into her eyes.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

She fisted his Henley dragging him into the loft pressing her lips against his eagerly and him slamming the door shut behind him.

Moaning into each other's mouths and hands exploring every inch of one another's body as if this was their first time. Caroline tangled her slender fingers through his golden curls to keep him in place as she quickly dominated the hot exchange. She lightly tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth causing a groan to build in his chest. Klaus let her have a brief moment of taking control of the situation, one of the things he loved most about her was how she was never shy of taking what's her's. His hands ventured down her body, lifting her up effortlessly by her ass. She gasped in his mouth at the light squeeze wrapping her arms around his neck still aggressively making out as he walked them to his bedroom.

Her lips and tongue worshipped up and down his neck with fiery open mouthed kisses even as he set her down on her feet. He gripped her hips tightly to keep her close as she continued her assault on his neck, eyes closed enjoying the pure bliss. Klaus hissed when he felt her bite then suck his flesh, she repeated the action which would certainly result in a hickey forming. He remembered when she said hickeys weren't her thing because they were too petty but now his seductive angel was definitely marking him as if she had to prove something. As amazing as that felt, he wanted her to know she didn't have to feel obligated.

"Love...love you don't have to do that." He said hoarsely.

Caroline detached her mouth from him with a quirked brow. "Do what?"

"Mark your territory."

She gulped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about but you're really killing the mood."

"Hey." He pulled her closer into him lifting her chin up so she was looking right at him. "I'm already yours, okay? I will _always_ be yours, Caroline."

She bit her bottom lip anxiously before he kissed her deeply. She knew he was hers as she was his but hearing the reassurance from Klaus was appreciated. The kiss grew more desperate as their teeth and tongues clashed and Klaus's hold on her pleasurably tightened.

"Let me take care of you." He breathed against her lips. She frantically nodded still kissing him as he pealed the white sweater off her body. His hands caressed the new exposed flesh before exploring to the back of her dress taking hold of the zipper. He unzipped the yellow dress slowly, letting it fall to the floor. Klaus took a step back to admire the blonde goddess in front of him.

His gaze was making Caroline feel more self conscious. She's never been insecure around Klaus but it had been six months since they've been together. What if he didn't like her body anymore? What if after being with a woman and not a teenager he saw how average she was? What if he no longer found her attractive?

"God you're beautiful." His words hushed as he nervously looked back up to her reddening face and her insecure thoughts were instantly shut down.

No matter how many times they've been together, he still couldn't get over how exquisitely beautiful Caroline was. His eyes raked down her form, drinking in her glorious body that was covered with nothing but a strapless black bra and a black lace panties. Her loose golden girls cascaded down her back and shaped her face beautifully. Her slightly bruised pink lips from their aggressive kisses and cherry red cheeks from her current blushing state. She was a work of art. Klaus didn't think there would ever be a day when he'd get enough of her.

He took stepped forward never shifting his eyes away from hers until he trapped her lips into a searing kiss. His hands hot on her hips as he pulled her closer swallowing her deep moans. Klaus kissed her swollen lips once more before venturing to her cheek and jaw down to her neck. Caroline briefly closed her eyes in pleasure until she felt his lips going lower.

"So beautiful." He whispered against her skin. His mouth now worshipping her chest, pecking both her covered breasts as he sank lower. On his knees, he began kissing down and around her abdomen sneaking his tongue into her naval making her hiss.

Caroline couldn't explain how erotic it was to see Klaus on his knees in front of her, pleasuring her. It was as if he was kissing away all her insecurities and letting her know how beautiful she still was to him and how much he wanted her.

Klaus was still holding her in place kissing along both her hips. Caroline stared down at him her breath hitching when she felt an open mouth kiss on her hot centre through the lace of her panties. Klaus groaned at the wetness he felt through the fabric only imagining how she was bare. She bit her bottom lip hard to hold back a moan and her fingers played through his hair softly. There was something so intimate about this, the closeness and trust she had in him to let him do this to her. Caroline trusted Klaus with her body, heart and mind. He made her feel beautiful and wanted even when she didn't think so of herself. And it was like he knew that without her having to say it and he wanted her to know how wrong she was to think so low of herself. So she knew she deserved love and for someone to genuinely care about her. That was why she loved him.

She whimpered at his teasing kisses between her inner thighs making him smirk. Leaving one last kiss in its place, Klaus made his way back up her body seeking out her lips. Caroline was more than wound up now, her mouth aggressively devouring his and placing both her small hands on both sides of his face. She tugged on his bottom lip with her blunt teeth, letting it go with a pop then sat down on the bed. Scooting back on the bed until she was met with the headboard. The predator glint in his eyes sent heat right to her aching core as he stood there watching her. Feeling daring, Caroline brought her hands behind her back searching for her bra clasp. Their eyes stayed on each other's the whole time even when she removed the clothing item off her body throwing it on the floor.

Her bare breasts were now exposed to his greedy eyes. She kneaded both of them briefly in her palms before sliding one hand slowly down her stomach, teasing the lace seam of her panties. She lifted her hips off the bed to pull the garment down her creamy long legs, kicking them off of her completely. Teasingly she brushed her index finger between her wet folds biting her lip to stifle a moan. Klaus's jaw dropped at the unbelievable sight of an beautifully naked Caroline touching herself in front of him. No matter how many times he's seen her bare body it always felt like the first. She was overwhelmingly exquisite in every way. Klaus just still couldn't believe how lucky he was. To not only have the privilege to call the gorgeous girl in front of him his girlfriend but also the privilege to be the only man to see and touch her like this.

Caroline removed her hands from her body licking off the small remainder of her arousal from her finger. Klaus's cock twitched as he just observed her, loving how confident she was around him and knowing she's never done this with any of her other suitors. She moaned at the taste of herself on her lips placing her hands behind her on the mattress staring at him with lustful eyes.

"Touch me, Klaus." She innocently demanded chewing on her bottom lip.

Klaus didn't hesitate.

He tugged the black Henley over his head tossing it somewhere bending down to the bed. Caroline squirmed in anticipation as Klaus crawled towards her on the bed. They met into a passionate kiss laced with love and trust, bare chests pressing against one another's. Her head was spinning and body was aching for him. She leaned back on the mattress their lips still attached. Klaus's hands wandered down her bare hips pulling her closer underneath him. Caroline moaned at the friction of his clothed shaft brushing her exposed heat. Klaus swallowed her moan cuffing one side of her face in one hand, letting the hand travels down to one breast kneading it.

Caroline gasped in his mouth at the sensation of him pinching and twisting her sensitive nipple. His lips eventually followed, leaving peppered kisses down her neck and collarbone then finding home on her chest. Klaus continued giving one breast attention with his hand while closing his mouth around the other. Caroline arched her back into him, eyes rolling to the back of her head at how amazing this felt.

"Klaus." She moaned pressing his face more onto her chest with her hand. Her fingers got lost in his hair and she was lost in everything that was him. He planted soft kisses around the shape of one breast gradually planting more between the valley of her breasts. Caroline opened her eyes lazily to look at him who was also looking back at her as he crawled down her body leaving behind a trail of kisses. She loved when he would watch her watching him, never did she consider it a turn on until being with Klaus. Klaus made her feel sexy with every dark lustful gaze and groan of adoration. Though she was fairly confident about sex before, Klaus just made her feel like she was the best lover he ever had. That she could rock his world and bend and twist him in ways no other woman was capable of doing.

Klaus nipping at her skin between her thighs made her hiss.

"Do you want this, Caroline?" He whispered lightly kissing her inner thigh.

"I want you." She huffed squirming under his hold.

Klaus smirked against her flesh. "Didn't quite catch that, love."

"Ugh Klaus stop being the biggest tease!" Caroline groaned. She was really hating him right now.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." He whispered.

"I want your mouth on me. Please." She pleaded and Klaus didn't have the strength to deny either of them anymore.

Klaus responded to her request with a fiery lick to her centre. Caroline's mouth shaped in an "oh" and her back arching off the bed at the sudden intrusion. He soon began lapping vigorously against her like a hungry man who had been deprived of food for years. She fisted her hand onto his head keeping him perfectly in place between her legs.

"Oh god." Caroline moaned tugging on his hair harshly causing him to groan against her pussy making her roll her hips towards him. The vibrating sensation from his groan buzzed her entire body into a frenzy and she was already on the edge of an orgasm within seconds. Klaus teased the bundle of nerves with his teeth and tongue before adding a finger inside of her. She threw her head back against the pillow, not having anymore more fight in her to sit up.

"Fuck...fuck Klaus don't stop." Caroline sobbed grinding her hips aggressively against his mouth. Her hands slid up to her breasts cupping and kneading them roughly as he continued feasting on her dripping cunt with open mouthed kisses. She was almost in disbelief how amazing his tongue felt, clearly it's been awhile and she definitely missed it. She stabbed her teeth into her bottom lip drawing out a little blood as she pleasured her chest. Caroline was a moaning mess tweaking and pulling her nipples into hard points, repeating he action over and over again.

Klaus was still putting in a lot of work on her lower region. She tasted as delectable as she smelled, he was convinced he could pleasure her with his mouth all night if he wanted. Her body was so responsive to him it only added to the thrilling sensation. Klaus plunged another finger into her, stretching her.

"Mmm yes." She purred. Her legs began shaking as she felt her close to her pleasurable end. Klaus granted her a few more strokes of his sinful tongue before she reached her blissful undoing. Her release exploded on his tongue and her body shook in pleasure. He licked up all her juices not daring to leave any of her sweetness behind.

"Just as amazing as ever." He groaned staring up at her, licking the evidence of her orgasm from his lips.

Caroline bit her lip encouraging him to crawl back up her to her. She kissed him hard and passionately moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue as it explored the inside of her mouth thoroughly. Feeling his hard cock pressing against her inner thigh, she slipped her hand between their bodies unbuttoning his jeans and undoing his belt.

She pulled them down over his hips and thighs taking his boxers down with them as well. Klaus moaned against her mouth as she began stroking his hard shaft in her hand. Her hand intimately rubbed over him up and down, spreading his precum over the thick length still kissing his lips deeply.

"I need you, Caroline. I need to feel you." He pleaded against her lips detaching from her briefly to stand up. Her stomach turned in anxiety and excitement as she observed him pulling his pants and boxers down fully before returning back to bed with her. She looked at him in confusion as Klaus lied his back onto the mattress next to her. Caroline wasn't sure what he was doing until he pulled her body over his so she was now straddling his lap.

\- _Oh._

During the beginning of their relationship she was only on top a few times. She enjoyed him taking her and controlling the situation but now he wanted her to do it. Her heart was pounding as he sat up to be closer, kissing her lips lovingly. He had a gift of killing all her insecure thoughts with just a touch. Their tongues clashed and caressed one another's as Caroline rubbed herself against him hesitantly. Klaus instantly felt the shift in her behavior pulling back to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Caroline licked her lips nervously. "I don't know..."

He tucked stands of hair behind her ears to expose her beautiful face that made them both grin. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready, I understand and I can wait."

She shook her head. "I don't want to wait, I want you...this is just surreal being with you again..."

He looked at her thoughtfully stroking his fingers up and down her naked back.

Caroline pressed her lips tougher into a thin line. "I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. I really thought six months ago was it for us then you showed up at graduation and my heart literally thudded at high speed, similar to what it's doing now." She explained with a faint smile.

"Then the thing with Genevieve happened..." She shyly looked down. Klaus lowered his eyes placing her face in his hands so she could look at him. Caroline lightly pushed his hands away from her speaking again before he could interject.

"You hurt me, Klaus. I was hurt when I found out about her and I know it was a one time thing and you don't have feelings for her but it didn't make the situation better. It didn't make me any feel better." She held back her tears grabbing one of his hands, placing it on her beating heart. Klaus was almost taken aback by her action as their eyes locked softly.

"I love you Klaus and I know you love me, I trust you with my heart." Their fingers intertwined together over her heart. "But if we do this, you can't hurt me. I can't have my heart broken by you again, I can't..." She softly sobbed her words cutting off in the process.

Klaus didn't want to believe what was happening right in front of him, the words spilling out her mouth stabbing him as much as it stabbed her to say them.

He hurt her.

He was supposed to be different for her, he wasn't like the other people in her life he wasn't supposed to leave and hurt her; but he was and did. Klaus wanted to curse himself, he was the reason she was crying and hurting after he promised her he wouldn't. Though they both were hurting after their "break up", Klaus's heart wasn't broken yet. He fucked up, he was lucky that she even wanted to be with him still after all of this.

Klaus brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs bringing her face back up to his. Caroline's tearful blue orbs made his jaw tense hating that he was the reason for the waterworks. He leaned his forehead against hers with closed eyes.

"I'm sorry." Klaus whispered.

"I know." She replied.

He pulled back. "No, you don't." He said sternly staring at her intensely. "I hurt you, Caroline...I did the one thing I promised I would never do. Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've ever done and when you made it seem like you didn't want to be with me anymore, I was hurt. Bruised by your words. Genevieve was a bad taste in judgement and there's no excusing for that. I broke your heart in the worst way and I will spend however long it takes making it up to you."

"Klaus..."

"I love you." Caroline looked stunned as if this was the first time him saying it to her. "There's nowhere else I want to be or anyone else I rather be with."

He hesitantly leaned into her pecking her bottom lip, testing the waters on if she wanted to continue this. Another peck was placed on her lip before Caroline reciprocated kissing him deeply, moaning softly against his lips before pulling back.

She smiled at him allowing the last of her tears to fall down her face. Caroline shifted her hips positioning him at her center then slowly guiding him into her. Both their breaths hitched, contentedly sighing as she sunk down lower enveloping him. She adjusted to him being inside her so fully, forgetting how great it felt being this close to him and how much she missed it.

Klaus kissed her again, her tears combined with their joined lips creating an overwhelming mixture. His hands wandering down her bare back to her hips as she began moving on top of him. She rose up then sunk back down made them both pleasurably groan at her taking him in fully.

Caroline was loving having control of the situation and him letting her. She meant every word and she knew he meant every one he said as well. This was it for them, they couldn't go back to how things were if they truly wanted something serious to come out of this. Klaus now knew where she stood on this and his plea brought a smile to her face. There were still a few things Caroline wanted to talk about with him but for now nothing mattered besides them.

She bit her lip encouraging him to lay back on the bed, pushing her hands against his chest.

Caroline rolled her hips into his as his cock thrusted up inside of her. She smiled at the effect her sinful movements were having on him. His eyes clenched shut and his hands made home on her hips following her steady pace. Caroline arched her back leaning on his chest still for support as she grounded down on his length.

Klaus moaned roaming his hands over her flawless skin intimately, caressing her hips and back then grabbing her ass to guide her movements. He admired her glorious beauty and actions as she continued riding him, groaning at the erotic view of his cock disappearing in and out of her heat.

\- _How did he get so lucky?_

He thought to himself in the midst of their shared bliss. How was he so lucky to have this amazing girl wanting and loving him? How was he so lucky to have such a forgiving person in his life? How was he so lucky to be with her? There was never a moment Klaus didn't consider himself a lucky man for finding love in Caroline. It was a concept he never understood or thought he wanted until now, until realizing it was because he hadn't found the right person yet. But now he did and he wasn't going to hurt her again or let her go, he promised her and himself that and he stuck to it.

After awhile Caroline succumbed to the pleasure and leaned forward. She needed to feel his lips on her flaming skin and his hands pressing her.

Klaus's hips were meeting hers thrust for thrust making Caroline whimper before kissing him hotly. His tongue caressed hers seductively as their passionate kissing stirred them both on and Klaus's pubic hitting a sensitive spot eliciting harsh groans from them both.

Klaus sat up on the bed taking Caroline with him so she was now in his lap. The new position made Caroline gasp in his mouth, her hands holding onto his shoulders for support.

"Look at me, Caroline." He softly demanded against her lips.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and was met with his softened blue eyes. She had never noticed the seam of sea green around his iris before. Everything about this felt overwhelmingly intimate, different from any of their other times together.

Her hand moved to the side of his face bringing him in for a sweet kiss. She began rolling her hips again as Klaus thrusted up enthusiastically making Caroline moan. Their kisses became more frenzied as their lower bodies moved together at a steady pace, gradually speeding up.

"You feel amazing." Klaus whispered nibbling on her earlobe while his hands roaming over her ass and back.

"So do you." Caroline replied breathlessly. "Mmm Klaus you feel so good inside of me..." She buried her face into in his neck to muffle her cries of pleasure. Her mouth and tongue kissing and licking up his neck. He hissed when she began sucking and biting a sensitive spot behind his ear that she knew drove him crazy.

Klaus slammed her hips down onto his cock, loving the soft expletives slipping past her lips at the sensation.

"Oh god." She cried out when he hit one of her sweet spots.

He smirked against her skin, kissing the top of her breasts then pressing their bodies closer together so their naked chests pressed against each other's. Caroline bit her lip at the friction of her hard nipples rubbing against his hard chest.

Their hips met more frantically and enthusiastically as they were both close to reaching their mutual highs.

Klaus silenced her moans with his mouth kissing her lovingly and passionately. Caroline tightly held onto him as he thrusted up into her aggressively, desperate for her to reach her end first.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed, feeling lightheaded as the delicious friction formed between their joint bodies was ready to explode. Her toes curled and body flooded with heat as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"It's okay, sweetheart..." His hoarse voice in her ear.

Caroline could tell he was just as close as she was which made her violently squeeze her walls around him, eliciting a harsh groan from Klaus.

"Come with me." She whispered sucking on the sweaty flesh of of his neck and convulsing around him repeatedly, drawing out their pleasure.

He hissed her name through clenched teeth. Klaus gripped her messy blonde locks to crash his lips against hers, suppressing a deep moan as he surrendered to his orgasm. Caroline followed with his name repeatedly escaping her mouth in the process.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she attempted to catch her breath. She toyed with the damp curls on the nape of his neck intimately with her fingers. Klaus's fingers ran up and down her sweaty back, placing a sweet kiss on her shoulder and temple.

"I love you." He declared breathlessly. His voice so soft and mellow Caroline probably wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't on him.

She stared at him, lazily smiling before enticing him into a lingering kiss. Her fingers threaded through his hair and his grip on her hips tightened. Klaus lightly moaned giving her entrance to probe her tongue into his mouth, swirling them together briefly. Caroline pulled away resting her forehead against his with closed eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

The sun beamed wildly through the huge window and Caroline tried rolling over to block it out but a hold around her waist tightened. She looked over her shoulder at a sleeping Klaus spooning her in his arms. He looked so peaceful and innocent though last night proved otherwise. Caroline played their night of passion over in her head nibbling on her bottom lip. It was different. More love, passion and trust was involved and the closeness of being tougher after so long apart. She squirmed out of his embrace so she could face him, lightly giggling at his annoyed groaning.

"Good morning, baby." Caroline said softly.

Klaus grumbled a reply, eyes still closed. Caroline couldn't help but cockily grin to herself that their late night activities wore him out. The entire experience and the reality of them being back together was surreal, she barely could fall asleep last night. The warmth he provided by entangling his body with hers while whispering how much he loves her and leaving trails of kisses down the back of her neck was thoroughly relaxing.

Caroline pecked his nose then brushed her lips lightly against his with a soft kiss before quietly climbing out of bed. She observed her naked form and messy hair in the mirror. A sting of arousal rushing to her core remembering his mouth devouring her while she sucked him off. Caroline blinked the memory away scanning the room for something to wear. She picked up his black Henley pulling it over her head, loving how it fit and looked on her. She bit her lip in anticipation of Klaus's reaction when he wakes up seeing her dressed in his clothes.

After getting dressed then going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she pranced along to the kitchen. Caroline huffed remembering that Klaus barely had any food in his kitchen. She raided his empty cupboards that held barely anything. She then opened the fridge door entertaining what she already knew. There were two single eggs on a shelf a half gallon of milk that she believed was expired, 4 slices of bread and a few energy drinks. Her eyes beamed of joy and relief when she opened the freezer and saw a box of frozen waffles. Caroline quickly pulled it out closing the door then yelping when an unfamiliar male figure stood at the door.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked curiously but sternly.

He cocked a brow. "Uh shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Caroline scoffed at the sassy remark placing the box of frozen waffles on the counter and crossing her arms.

"So now it's my turn to ask, even though I usually wouldn't question an attractive woman standing in my kitchen in just a shirt but you're a feisty one." He said them both exchanging sarcastic grins flopping his bag to the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

Caroline was ready to respond with a smart ass remark until she heard Klaus from behind her. She turned to him instantly.

"Well this wasn't how I wanted you two to meet." Klaus commented sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Caroline and the the other man looked at him confusingly.

Klaus sighed. "Caroline this is my roommate Stefan. Stefan, this is my girlfriend Caroline."

"Girlfriend?"

"Roommate?"

They both asked at the same time with scrunched noses making Klaus heavily sigh.

* * *

 **How was the reunion? They're so in love I cry.**

 **So looks like Stefan is home haha if you didn't know I am klefan trash so of course I had to make them roomies ;)**

 **Caroline already knew Klaus had a roommate but she thought he was gone until next week. Klaus will also react to that when he's fully awake haha**

 **There are only a couple of chapters left of The Student and it's all so bittersweet *sigh***

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well this wasn't how I wanted you two to meet." Klaus grumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Caroline and the the other man looked at him confusingly.

Klaus sighed. "Caroline this is my roommate Stefan. Stefan, this is my girlfriend Caroline."

"Girlfriend?"

"Roommate?"

They both asked at the same time with scrunched noses making Klaus heavily sigh.

"What do you mean girlfriend?" Stefan asked, quirking a brow. "I haven't been gone that long-"

"Weren't you supposed to be gone until next week?" Caroline murmured.

"And you weren't supposed to be here at all." Stefan fought back.

"Enough." Klaus intruded walking more into the kitchen. " I thought you weren't going to be back for another week, mate?"

"That was the plan, business trip ended sooner than expected so here I am. Nice homecoming present by the way." Stefan said in a sarcastic tone winking at an annoyed Caroline.

She rolled her eyes turning towards the drink sink to switch the faucet on.

Klaus sighed taking another step towards his friend. "Look I'll explain everything later but I need to talk to Caroline, alone."

Eyes shifting between his friend and the blonde at the sink, Stefan sighed under his breath.

"Fine but you definitely have a lot of explaining to do." He agreed with a whisper, picking up his bag and suitcase then walking to his room.

Klaus nodded, nervously licking his lips before turning to Caroline who was now looking at him nervously. She was playing with the hem of his Henley she was wearing and pressing her lips together in a line, waiting for him to say something.

He walked over to her cautiously. "Morning, love." He said with a smile, leaning one hand on the counter.

Caroline smiled back, climbing on her tip toes to plant a small kiss on his rosy lips.

"Morning, baby."

Klaus was taken aback by the ridiculous pet name but coming from Caroline he could hear it all day.

He kissed her back lovingly, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her into him. A low moan escaped past her lips, making them both smirk. Klaus kissed her again before leaning his forehead against hers sighing.

"Sorry you had to wake up alone." Klaus muttered softly.

She bit her lip lightly grinning. "It's okay, I liked watching you sleep."

"Well that doesn't sound creepy at all." He joked.

Caroline playfully pushed him away from her with a laugh.

"I meant because you looked peaceful sleeping, jerk." She giggled swatting him on the shoulder but he caught her hand midair, planting small loving kisses on her palm.

"After last night, it's impossible not to be at peace." Klaus smirked tilting up her chin to kiss her softly.

Caroline smiled against his lips, reveling in the fact that he couldn't get enough of her just as much she couldn't get enough of him. He never wasted a moment touching her and she honestly felt she would combust if he ever stopped.

His hand raked up her leg, teasing the hem of the shirt she was wearing. Expected as much, he smirked realizing she was naked underneath the big shirt.

"God, you're so sexy. I love seeing you in my clothes with my scent and our mutual one all over you, reminding me of what we did. It's taking my every will power to not take you over this sink right now." Klaus whispered, kissing her deeper and raising his hand higher up her thigh.

Caroline harshly moaned at his words, she loved dirty talk. Winding her fingers through his curls she pressed her body onto his.

"Then do it." She practically begged, licking around the seam of his mouth hotly before probing her tongue in.

She wanted him, she wanted him _now_.

Her plan for the morning was to wake him up with a blowjob then climb over his face so he could reciprocate the favor. Then they would thoroughly shower together, get dressed before going to the kitchen to find breakfast. Which they would eventually end up fucking on the counter then for round two, move over to the couch in the living room...or floor?

They were both too caught up in each other to care about anything or anyone else. Klaus teased a finger over her wet slit making Caroline whimper in anticipation as she chased his touch.

"This doesn't look like talking." Stefan commented with a disgusted expression on his face as he walked back into the kitchen.

Klaus quickly pulled away from his blonde lover with a growl at the voice interrupting them. Caroline shared the same frustrated expression towards Stefan, if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Ever heard of privacy?" Caroline snapped.

Stefan widened his eyes. "She does realize this is my loft and not her's right?"

"Enough, both of you." Klaus demanded.

Caroline dramatically rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower, I'm allowed to do that right?" Pointing her sass at Stefan, leaving a heavy kiss on Klaus's mouth before gladly pulling away with a satisfied smile walking past the other man.

His eyes followed her until she was out of sight, looking back at Klaus.

"She's...something." Stefan commented.

Klaus proudly grinned. "Yeah, she is."

Stefan fought of a smirk, awkwardly clearing his throat. "How did this even start, you and her? Last I recall you and Genevieve were keeping company but now suddenly you have a girlfriend?"

He tensed at the mention of the pretty redhead.

"Can we not talk about Genevieve?"

"Let me guess, your little girlfriend doesn't know?" Stefan teased.

"She has a name, you know." Klaus warned washing his hands in the sink.

Stefan amusingly lifted his eyebrows and pressed his lips together into a line. "Sorry. Does _Caroline_ not know?" He emphasized her name feasibly making Klaus lowly chuckle.

"Quite the opposite actually, she knows all too well and in an odd change of events, Genevieve is the reason me and Caroline are even back together." Klaus finished leaning back against the sink with crossed arms.

Stefan shook his head in confusion. "Wait back together? You two were dating before?"

Klaus sighed. It kinda just hit him that he hasn't told Stefan anything about Caroline. Not because he was ashamed or wouldn't want the world to know they were together but out of respect for her. By the time Klaus moved back to New York and moved in with Stefan, him and Caroline were in a rocky place. Neither knew where the relationship was going or if it was going anywhere at all which at the time it wasn't.

"It's a complicated and long story, mate." Klaus replied.

"We have time." Stefan said pointing his head towards the the hallway of the bathroom where he could hear the shower on.

The two walked over to the living room area, sitting on the leather couch as Klaus began explaining the root of him and Caroline. He hesitated before speaking, not necessarily sure how Stefan was going to react to him falling in love with his high school student. As the story went on he could sense judgement in Stefan's eyes and throw away responses, especially when he brought up their first time having sex was at a school event. Klaus mentioned their tough times which led to their "break up" when he moved here and how they reconciled last night.

When he finished, they sat in silence for a couple of minutes. He waited for Stefan to wrap his head around the fact that his best friend's girlfriend just a few days ago graduated from high school. Klaus wasn't expecting Stefan to blindly be okay with the situation, Rebekah was the same. But no matter what he thought, it wouldn't change how he felt about Caroline. If only Stefan knew how many times he tried to change his feelings for the intriguing blonde beauty, nearly impossible.

"Say something." Klaus lowly demanded, rubbing the back of his neck looking down.

Stefan deeply sighed, anxiously scooting to the edge of he couch and interlocking his fingers. "I- I don't know what to say. Not everyday my 24 year old best friend tells me the girl he loves and is sleeping with just became legal."

Klaus chuckled under his breath.

"Listen, Klaus umm...the way you and Caroline got together was wrong and I'm not going to pretend that it wasn't just because you're my friend." Stefan said sternly.

He understandably nodded. "I know."

Stefan nervously licked his lips and lightly biting his lip. "But, I've done my share of questionable acts and you didn't judge me and I'm not judging you with Caroline. Your setup might've been unconventional but what you two have together now is good. In the eight years I've known you I've never seen you smile this much or this happy with anyone." He commented.

A faint grin spread across Klaus's face. "I love her, you know."

"Love? Klaus Mikaelson using the forbidden four lettered word?" Stefan teased making them both laugh.

"I do though, she makes me happy in more ways than I could have imagined with anyone else." He explained. "Commitment and love, two concepts I never gave a damn about until Caroline. Until I realized that's exactly what I want with her."

Stefan's eyes widened in shock but he simply nodded. "Wow, that's big. So...when is she leaving?"

Klaus lowered his head slightly sighing. "Tomorrow evening."

His dirty blonde friend widened his eyes. "So soon?"

"The plan was for her to be here just for my art show and at the time we were broken up and I wasn't exactly on her good side when she found out about Genevieve." He explained.

"I didn't plan on us getting back together, I hoped but I thought we were done for good till we weren't."

"And now?" Stefan asked.

Klaus shrugged. "And now I don't want to let her go, again. I would love for Caroline to stay for a week or even for good but I won't fool myself into believing it's realistic, at least not for awhile."

The other man pursed his lips and scrunched his eyebrows.

"In those six months we were apart she already established a life for herself back home. She'll be going to college and working and she's excited about it I can tell. I wouldn't want to take that away from her."

"You should still talk to her about it, you owe yourself and her at least that."

"I know, I just don't want her to feel obligated. I want her to have everything she wants in life and enjoy it even if it doesn't involve me."

"Well, love is selfless after all." Stefan commented with a faint smile, observing his saddened friend.

He looked around awkwardly before speaking again. "Klaus umm...do you see a future with her? Distance seems to be your main obstacle but if a couple is willing to make it work they will. So with that in mind, do you see your relationship long term?"

Klaus licked his lips still looking down instead of at his roommate. Him and Caroline haven't had the "future talk" with each other yet, and now would be good a time as any. He's been willing to make it work and after last night he has a feeling Caroline feels the same. But they still need to talk about it and Klaus wasn't sure he was ready for that discussion.

He opened his mouth to speak until Caroline's sudden presence in the room stopped him, and their eyes met intensely.

She had a wide smile stretched across her face, practically glowing. Wearing a short blue summer dress. Her hair, bouncy golden loose curls that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders

Klaus couldn't even fight back the automatic smile on his face. Seeing her this happy and him being the reason for it made him want to shout from the rooftops.

"Are you two done gazing at each other?" Stefan interrupted making Klaus and Caroline roll their eyes.

Klaus stood from his seat. "I'll get dressed." He said walking past her.

Caroline lowly scoffed, feeling more than awkward and annoyed being left alone in the room with his roommate.

"I'll help." She announced.

"Am I really that bad of company?" Stefan teased.

Caroline glared at him before following after Klaus into his room.

* * *

"So...that was interesting and not at all awkward." Caroline said sarcastically to Klaus as they walked through Central Park together.

Their arms interlocked as they walked through the huge landmark, Klaus informing her how imperative it was for him to take her here before she left.

He hated thinking about her leaving. Though she had only been in New York for a day, he was already use to her being around. Waking up to her, going to sleep with her and knowing she would always be there made Klaus feel a warmth that he wasn't ready to let go of. Caroline's soon departure made Klaus ponder over what Stefan mentioned before they were interrupted

\- _Do you see a future with her?_

Of course he did, a future with Caroline was everything he wanted and more.

Klaus had this on his mind all morning even while they were eating breakfast at the intimate cafe around the corner from his building. Caroline was rambling about how amazing the pancakes were while Klaus tried to stay engaged in the conversation so she wouldn't question him. Talking about the future was scary enough but not knowing how Caroline would react to the subject was worse.

He knew Caroline loved him and cared about him but she was still very young. She hasn't experienced nearly what he has nor been involved in a serious relationship before. Klaus was ready to settle down while Caroline still had so much more living to do.

"Stefan sure knows how to make an entrance, always has." Klaus teasingly stated as they continued walking.

"How did you two meet again?"

"College roommates. He was studying business while I studied art, I'm sure you could assume his frustration of our dorm room smelling of paint every night. We absolutely hated each other at first."

Caroline smiled. "I guess people do become friends in the the most unexpected ways."

Klaus grinned in response before stopping in his tracks.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows in confusion when he stopped walking. "Klaus?"

Unlinking their arms and reaching down to grab her hand, lacing their fingers together he sighed. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good." Caroline frowned.

Klaus's eyes shot up. "No! No, love it's nothing like that I assure you. If anything it's the complete opposite of what you're thinking."

She exhaled into a smile.

He led them to a bench to sit down. Klaus was nervous and surely Caroline could tell based on his hand sweating wrapped around her's.

Facing her and looking into her lively blue eyes Klaus couldn't hide how happy he felt, how happy she made him.

He cleared his throat nervously. "I didn't plan on us getting back together this weekend, I didn't plan on falling in love with you all over again."

Caroline's smile widened.

"Those six months we were apart was brutal, but when I got the opportunity to see you again there was a shed of hope. Hope that maybe this wasn't it, that our story wasn't done being told and I was right. Surely it took us a little while but we eventually did find our way back to each other in the end." He grinned.

She fought back the tears that threatened to drop.

"And now you're leaving tomorrow..." Klaus said somberly.

Caroline's joyous expression now dropping into a frown at the reminder.

He sighed. "We're going to be apart again but I don't want what happened last time to happen again..."

"Neither do I." Caroline intruded.

Klaus grinned. "Umm...I've been thinking about this for awhile now and Stefan bringing it up and you leaving are signs that I should finally address it..."

The blonde beauty was puzzled by Klaus's nervousness.

"Do you see a future with me, Caroline?" He shakily asked.

"What?" She whispered, practically stunned by the question.

Klaus bit his lip nervously. "I asked if you see a future with me? Because I see one with you. When I look at my life 10 years from now, I see you there with me."

Caroline's chest was heaving up and down.

"Us living here in New York in a loft of our own. I would hopefully have a gallery of my own by then while you flood your work schedule with new parties to plan. I know you said you were interested in broadcast journalism, but organizing events and bossing others around is your true gift." He teased with a smirk.

She blushed and giggled.

"Our days would be busy and so would our nights and we'll probably struggle making time for each other. But we would mange to keep the passion brewing between us and never let our love die." He continued.

"I want to go to sleep and wake up to you. I see myself settling down with you, Caroline whatever that might mean. Whether it's marriage or us just being together. I don't want to pressure you to feel what I feel because I know you don't and I don't want to scare you off with all of this, I just want to be honest. And honestly...I don't see the rest of my life without you being apart of it." Klaus finally finished taking a breath.

Caroline was speechless.

This was the last thing she was expecting him to say to her. She was stunned and emotional but didn't know how to feel all at the same time.

"Caroline?"

She blinked a few times before looking back up into Klaus's worrisome eyes.

"Sorry, I just..."

"I scared you."

"No!" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Umm...I'm just surprised."

Klaus nodded looking at the ground. He didn't know what else to say in this moment and neither did she. Caroline's silence was unnerving and Klaus wished he could take back everything he just said.

Clearing his throat again, Klaus let go of her hand and stood from the bench. "Right well, we should probably head back."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows standing up as well. "What? Why?"

"It's going to take us awhile to walk out of the park, I figured we should get a head start."

"Klaus..." She sighed.

"Caroline it's fine. I don't want you feeling obligated and I already knew you didn't feel the same and that's okay."

She grinned. "That's good to know but you have nothing to worry about."

Klaus scrunched his brows slightly.

Caroline took a step towards him, placing her hand on one side of his face to bring him in for a kiss.

Klaus kissed her back softly, loving the feel of her lips mixing with his. His arm wrapped around her waist to bring her closer against his body. Caroline lowly moaned into his mouth while his tongue proved into her's slowly, then both clearly forgetting they were in public during their haze of passion.

She pulled away with a smile before the kiss could become anymore intense. Klaus relaxed into her touch as she smoothly caressed his stubbled cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"I see a future with you too, Klaus." She confirmed with another wide smile.

Klaus was still dumbfounded at her admission.

Caroline grabbed both his hands into her's. "You surprised me with what you said, I was caught completely off guard but I didn't realize how much I wanted you to say it till it was out in the open. Moving to New York and building a future with you is everything I could want."

"I don't want you to feel pressured..."

She scoffed in offense, taking a step back. "Excuse me? Do you not know me by now? No one can pressure me to do or feel anything I don't want myself."

Klaus lightly chuckled. "You're right, love."

"I know I am." Caroline sassed stepping towards him again. "Which means I'm not pressured into wanting to be with you long term. You make me happy, _so_ damn happy. I love being around you and being able to talk to you about anything without feeling judged. You make me feel confident, beautiful and loved, that's more than anyone has ever given me."

Klaus faintly grinned. He still couldn't understand how anyone could mistreat someone as lively and caring as Caroline. How no one took the time to get to know her and love her. Though he was happy he made her happy, it didn't irk him any less that it took this long for her to feel this way about herself.

"Marriage is a lot to tackle and I'm only 18 years old and marriage isn't something I ever really considered for myself. But I also never thought I'd find that person who I could love forever. So who knows, I mean I don't want it anytime soon even though Caroline Mikaelson does have a nice ring to it." She teased.

Klaus pulled her closer to his chest. "Now, I do love the sound of that."

Caroline giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Easy bud, I love you but I just don't want that kind of commitment yet."

He understandably nodded.

"But...that doesn't mean I don't want to move to New York one day with you. Buy a place of our own together in the city but I get to decorate of course." She pointed out making Klaus laugh.

"Of course." He agreed with a smirk.

"And when you come home late at night from work smelling of paint and your body's all tense and worn out from the day, I'll be waiting for you with a bubble bath and a naked me inside." Caroline commented with a lip bite.

Klaus's breath hitched at the visual. "I don't do bubble baths, love."

She scoffed. "Did you completely disregard the 'naked me' tidbit?"

Klaus chuckled pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They both smiled into it, letting their mouths and tongue express what words couldn't. Neither could even attempt to hide their feelings in this moment, completely disregarding those walking pass giving them dirty looks for the public display of affection.

They were finally in a good place, a happy place.

Instead of dwelling on her soon departure, they were going to make the most of the time they had left together. Reveling in the fact that they both want to be in each other's lives for as long as they can.

Caroline deeply moaned as Klaus's hands began to venture down her hips, lightly squeezing through the fabric of her dress. Images of the plans she had for them this morning began spinning in her head as his ministrations continued.

"We should really head back." She suggested in between kisses.

Klaus nodded still kissing her.

He clearly wasn't interested in leaving this spot no matter how inappropriate it was, but it was also thrilling. But they needed to stop at least till they were in private.

Caroline granted him one last kiss before pushing herself away with a groan. "As much as I would love to indulge in severe PDA and possibly getting arrested for blowing you in Central Park, we really should head back to the loft."

Klaus lowly snarled. "I guess you're right, I do you owe after all for letting you wake up alone."

"Yeah you do." She smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Stefan?" Klaus called unlocking and entering the loft with Caroline not to far behind.

He called out his friend's name again but no answer which made his smile widen, turning towards the beautiful blonde girl closing the door.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, love." Klaus said teasingly walking towards her with a lustful glint in his eye.

Caroline didn't waste a second before jumping on him. Klaus caught her as their mouths melted together hotly, as he walked them over to the living room. Their lips never detached even as he moved till he sat down on the leather couch bringing her down with him. Straddling his lap, Caroline instantly began rocking herself against him seductively.

"Someone's eager." Klaus groaned against her lips.

"Shut up." Caroline demanded breathlessly kissing him deeper.

She cradled his face in both of her hands, her lips fire on his. Her tongue exploring his mouth, her lips attacking his feverishly Klaus could barely keep up.

He bunched up her dress, needing to feel her skin under his fingertips. Klaus caressed her thighs briefly before venturing up to her dress straps. Peeling one strap down at a time, Klaus lightly kissed over the newly exposed skin making Caroline purr on top of him.

Klaus held her back so she was pressed against him, his mouth worshipping any patch of skin in sight.

"Mmm..." Caroline hummed. Her eyes closed grinning as she reveled in the feel of his mouth on her, loving her.

"Touch me." She whimpered desperately when he pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her white lacy bra to his hungry eyes.

He peppered kisses along her cleavage while his hands traveled under her dress, his index finger reading the slit of her panties.

Caroline pressed his face against her chest. She was in blissful madness at the pleasure he was giving her just with his hand and mouth on her chest. It hadn't even been 24 hours and she was already itching from not having his touch.

As amazing as it felt, his touches and caresses were driving her crazy. She needed to kiss him, feel him.

Tugging on his hair pulling his head up, Caroline crashed her lips onto his desperately. Klaus groaned feeling her clothed center making contact with his covered and hardened cock. She allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth as she moaned appreciatively, still lightly tugging on his curls.

Klaus's fingers teased the hem of her panties that Caroline was begging for him to rip off. He was attempting to do just that until they heard keys clacking and Stefan walked in immediately covering his eyes with one hand.

"Really guys?" Stefan whined closing the door with his foot.

Klaus severely blushed while Caroline huffed in frustration climbing off of him.

"Someone should put a bell on you." Caroline murmured fixing her clothes.

"I could say the same about you." He fought back, placing his bag of food on the kitchen counter but still covering his eyes.

"It's safe to look now, mate." Klaus said buttoning up a lose button on his Henley.

Stefan hesitated, peeking through his fingers once more then dropping his hand completely from his face.

"I get you two are all in your honeymoon phase and that's great, really but please remember I live here too."

"Well technically you interrupted us." Caroline mentioned with a fake smile that Stefan reciprocated.

Klaus rolled his eyes at their bantering. "I see you bought food." He said quickly to change the subject.

"Yup, figured we needed some groceries so we don't starve to death. Klaus you mind getting the last couple of bags from downstairs while I put these away?" Stefan asked while placing the milk in the fridge.

Klaus nodded in response brushing his hand over Caroline's lower back as he exited the room.

Caroline awkwardly gazed around the room, attempting to preoccupy herself until Klaus's return. Being left alone with Stefan was...weird?

He turned around crossing his arms facing her. She didn't know how to react but he looked like he wanted to say something to her.

"While we have a little time alone I think we should talk, friend to girlfriend." Stefan gestured.

Caroline arched one brow confusingly. "Okay...talk about what?"

"You and Klaus." He stated, lifting his finger to halt whatever she was ready to interject with.

"Are you serious about him, about your relationship?"

She looked puzzled.

He sighed, nervously pressing his lips together in a straight line. "I didn't know anything about you until now Caroline so I was completely oblivious that Klaus was suffering from a broken heart. I just thought he was in one of his moods but he was off and unhappy and buried himself in work and now I know why. In the short time that I've seen you two together and the way he talks about you, I know he loves you..."

"Do you not believe that I love him?" Caroline asked defensively.

Stefan shrugged. "You tell me. Six months ago you claimed to have loved him yet you said you didn't want to be with him. Look, I'm not going to act like I know every detail about your relationship or your history together so I'm not judging you. I just don't don't want to see my best friend getting hurt again."

Caroline relaxed her tense body and dropped her arms from over her chest. It was oddly comforting to her how much Stefan cared about Klaus and that he was so expressive about it. As much as she wanted to ring his neck for jumping to conclusions about her personal feelings, she couldn't fault him for being a concerned friend.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear taking a step more into the kitchen area. "I'm glad that Klaus has a friend like you, Stefan and I completely understand your concern and possible distaste towards me,"

"Car-"

"It's okay." She stopped him. "Neither of us made the best first impression on each other and what you just said about Klaus really put my concern about you to bed. But I hope you can do the same with me and believe that I do genuinely love him. At first I was scared of how Klaus made me feel, loved and wanted because no one has ever made me feel like that and that's why I pushed him away. It was new, scary and I know I didn't handle it well and I regret that but now I have a second chance, we both do."

Stefan remained intrigued.

"You don't have to like me, hell you can hate me but for Klaus's sake...I think we should at least tolerate each other. I'm very serious about him whether you believe me or not. My age has nothing to do with how I feel and I'm not going anywhere but I also would never make him choose between us. So I'm willing to be civil if you are, for Klaus of course." Caroline concluded with a small smirk.

The corners of Stefan's lips turned up slightly, trying to fight back a grin, trying not to reveal his relief. Caroline's reassurance of her feelings for Klaus did relieve him. From experience, he's never liked the girls Klaus was involved with but Caroline was different in many ways, sassy as hell but different. She truly loved and cared about Klaus as he did her and that was something Stefan knew he would have to accept. Maybe the teenage girl wasn't as bad as he set her out to be, maybe he shouldn't have made assumptions based on just one meeting.

"Of course." He sighed his response. "For Klaus's sake." He added with a wink making Caroline playfully roll her eyes.

"Bloody hell, mate I almost couldn't carry that second bag." Klaus announced walking back into the loft with two grocery bags in his arms.

He quirked a brow at the pleasant sight of his best friend and girlfriend surprisingly not at each other's throats.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked.

Caroline happily took one bag out of his arms to assist him.

"Everything's fine, right Stefan?" She lifted an amused brow at the dirty blonde haired man while placing the bag on the countertop.

Stefan lightly chuckled under his breath. "Right."

Klaus observed both of them cautiously but amusingly. "Are you both secretly plotting to get rid of me?" He joked.

Caroline giggled prancing over to him, impulsively leaving a small kiss on his lips.

Stefan nervously cleared his throat. "Umm, I'll just be in my room."

The couple watched as he left before Klaus turned all his attention back on the beautiful blonde in his arms.

"What was that for?" Klaus asked, referencing to the sweet but unexpected kiss.

"I'm just happy. I'm happy with you." Caroline answered shyly.

Klaus rewarded her with a smile, tucking her hair back before bringing her in for a romantic kiss that Caroline melted into instantly with a smile.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning and Caroline couldn't sleep.

She had a lot on her mind, she had Klaus on her mind to be exact.

Caroline lied on her back restlessly in the bed she was sharing with her British lover who was sleeping soundlessly on his side. She loved watching him sleep, she loved him and it was a stab to the heart each time she remembered that she was going back home to Whitmore today.

That she was leaving him.

They spent the remainder of the night together, well with Stefan too for awhile. Klaus cooked dinner for everyone while Caroline chose a movie to. Her and Stefan fought on whether to watch The Avengers or Pretty In Pink, a battle she won by default since it was _her_ last night.

After the dinner and movie, Caroline offered to clean the dishes but Stefan insisted he'd take care of it. She was glad her and Stefan were putting in an effort to be cordial with each other and as the night went on they actually kinda liked each other, kinda.

All three spent the rest of the night just talking about practically anything. Though seeing Klaus interact with his friend was an oddly pleasing view, she wanted some alone time with him. It was her last night here and she really didn't want to share him with anyone, not to mention how incredibly horny she currently was. But she also wasn't going to cut Stefan off.

Before they knew it, it was 12:30 and they were all pretty tired excluding Caroline. She was too anxious and wound up, the last thing on her mind was sleep but she followed Klaus to his bedroom anyway.

That brings her to her current state of uncomfortableness.

Would it be selfish to wake him? He just fell asleep an hour ago, can't be too bad and besides he sill owed her from earlier. She just wanted to be close to him and forget all the rest at least for the rest of the night.

Without another thought, Caroline turned to her side leaning over him.

"Klaus." She whispered.

She smiled at how adorable he looked sleeping all curled up on his side of the bed.

"Klaus." This time it was more of a quiet whine.

He slightly moved in his sleep but not much.

Caroline huffed in frustration, how was he even this stubborn asleep?

She lightly nibbled on his earlobe and left small kisses up and down his exposed neck, smirking against his skin as he began softly moaning and squirming. Her ministrations continued and she scraped her teeth lightly on his neck and licking the spot with her wet tongue.

Klaus moaned again turning over to face her. He was now awake but a little frustrated but also turned on.

"Caroline?" He asked sleepily.

"Were you asleep?"

Her question made him quietly laugh. "I was." He lazily grinned completely facing her now on the bed, tracing patterns on her bare leg with his finger delicately. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

She anxiously bit her bottom lip. "You."

Klaus raised a brow in confusion. "What about?"

She looked up at him intensely. Klaus looked so confused and concerned it made Caroline want to laugh because if only he knew what her real issue was.

Biting her lip again, Caroline rolled over on his side so she was now hovering over his body. Klaus's hands automatically landed on her hips and Caroline didn't waste time talking before pressing her lips against his intimately.

Klaus was shocked by her actions but it didn't take long for him to begin moving with her.

Caroline's hands cradled Klaus's face, slightly weaving her fingers through his hair as she continued kissing him. She began slowly rocking her hips into his, trying to seek out any kind of friction. They were both fully clothed but Caroline moaned at the feel of Klaus's evidently hard cock pressing into her clothed center. God she wanted him, if only he knew how incredibly wet she was for him underneath her pajama shorts.

"Make love to me." Caroline whispered against his lips before kissing them again.

Klaus hesitantly pulled back at her request which made Caroline freeze in embarrassment.

She sat up still straddling his lap, blushing profusely. "Oh, sorry, I didn't think you'd mind..."

He scrunched his eyebrows pulling her close to him again. "Why would I ever mind? Don't take my silence as a rejection but more as shocked; you still manage to surprise me everyday."

Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "So..."

"As much as I want you and believe me I do..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well my best mate for starters who isn't exactly the deepest sleeper, living in the room right next to mine with pretty thin walls." He pointed out.

She ignored him, kissing and sucking a particularly sensitive spot on his neck that made Klaus groan in pleasure. His grip on her hips tightened as she began rocking her hips into his again. She felt this good just with clothes on.

"Caroline..." He strained.

She retreated, staring down at him with lustful eyes. "We can be quiet besides it's my last night and I want you."

Klaus's eyes shifted from her eyes to mouth. He didn't want to deprive either of them of what they both needed. He trapped her lips with his aggressively. They frantically kissed still rubbing against each other causing them both to moan. Klaus's tongue already found home in Caroline's mouth deepening the already passionate exchange.

Caroline smiled into each kiss, not being a to shed or hide her happiness not even from herself.

Klaus's hands rose up underneath his t shirt she was wearing; he loved when she wore his clothes. He kneaded her bare breasts underneath the shirt delicately in his palms.

"Klaus..." She moaned at his callused hands loving her.

"Shh." He reminded before discarding the item of clothing from her body fully.

Caroline grabbed his hands as he continued fondling her breasts, moving her hands along with them. He didn't think such an act would have him aching with need for her even more but her desperation for some type of release was arousing.

Klaus kissed along the valley of her chest then up her neck till he reached her mouth.

Caroline was a moaning mess already and he was only touching her chest.

He kissed her deeply, sliding his hands down to her hips as he switched their positions. Rolling on top so she was now laying underneath his body and their lips still never departing.

Caroline had her arms around his neck while Klaus gracefully reached down to the hem of her shorts. She lifted her hips so he could take them off easier and he took her panties with them.

"You're more eager than I am." She smirked against his lips.

Klaus instantly sunk two fingers into her dripping cunt making Caroline loudly moan but Klaus silenced her with his mouth.

"Shh." He reminded her again with another kiss.

Caroline nodded kissing him harder trying to keep her noises of appreciation to a minimum. She bucked her hips up, reaching for some kind of release as she rode his hand. Her arms around his neck keeping him close as his lips maneuvered down to her neck, sucking and licking over the same spot.

"You're so wet...so sexy." He murmured lowly into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered shut, harshly biting her lip to suppress any possible moan from escaping her lips from his words.

As amazing as this felt she didn't want his hand to get her off, she needed him inside of her to feel his warmth mesh with her's.

Caroline dropped her arms from around him, sneaking her hands down to grab his wrist stopping any further movements.

Klaus looked confused but his eyes fogged with lust the moment enveloped one of his fingers in her mouth. His cock twitched as they continued making eye contact while she sucked her juices off his finger.

She moaned at the taste of herself.

"Do you like watching me, Klaus? Watching me taste myself?" She whispered innocently.

Klaus tried keeping his moans low but Caroline was truly being the little minx right now. He kissed her hard and passionately, lowly groaning as one of Caroline's palms began rubbing over his clothed aching cock. Klaus submitted to the pleasurable feel, bucking into her hand leaning his forehead on her shoulder.

"Fuck, Caroline." He groaned.

"Shh. We have to be quiet remember?" She seductively whispered, tugging on his earlobe playfully with her teeth making Klaus shudder.

She was completely bare underneath him while Klaus was still wearing his pajama pants. Stopping her actions, against Klaus's disapproval, Caroline teased the hem of his pants with her fingers slowly dragging them down over his hips.

Klaus kicked them off hurriedly making Caroline giggle. He smiled down at her lovingly, tracing her face shape with his fingers and brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. The intensity brewing between them from just a stare was overwhelming.

Caroline tipped her head up, kissing him sweetly as her small hand wrapped around and pumped his length.

Klaus moaned against her mouth as their kisses became more fiery as she proceeded to wounding him up.

"I need you." She declared in between heavy kisses, leading his cock to her awaiting centre and tightening her legs around his waist.

They continued kissing even as Klaus entered her smoothly, them gasping into each other's mouths at the intrusion.

Detaching from her mouth, Klaus stared down at Caroline with passion and love in his eyes, never looking away when he pulled out almost fully then plunging back into her heat.

He started off slow and deep, determined to draw out every whimper and moan from her lips.

"Fuck..." Caroline lowly gasped out, signaling to Klaus that he found her g-spot which made him repeat the the action.

Caroline continued withering underneath him as he hit the spot over and over again with each deep thrust. He pecked her lips, down to her cheek and jaw then peppering kisses along her neck. His hands rested on both sides of her head to keep himself up to not crush her, letting his mouth do the worshipping his hands weren't.

She loved this, being with him like this. Trusting him enough to let him be this close and touch her body. No one has ever made passionate love to her before, worshipped her body like art or never tired of touching her until Klaus. Without even saying anything he made her feel beautiful and wanted.

"Harder, Klaus." Caroline demanded breathlessly, kissing and sucking the flesh of his neck.

Klaus loved hearing her say his name, it was the sexiest sound he's ever heard and made him want to just devour her.

He obliged, quickening his pace with every thrust and eyes rolling back at the sensation of being inside of her.

"You're so tight, Caroline...god you feel amazing." Klaus muttered burying his face in the crook of her neck to muffle his noises.

Caroline just moaned in response, if only he knew how delicious he felt buried deep inside of her.

"Oh...Klaus." Her voice a tad high, raking her fingernails down his bare back making him lowly growl in want.

Klaus didn't even have it in him to care about Stefan hearing their cries of passion, nothing else mattered besides the blonde goddess underneath him.

Klaus leaned forward, kissing her lustfully as their hips rocked into each other's. He could feel her coming to her end, if her lavish kisses weren't an indicator.

"Yes...I'm so close." Caroline cried.

Needing her to find her release soon, he enthusiastically slammed into her repeatedly. Caroline's body shook in pleasure as she came completely undone after a few harsh thrusts.

They kissed hotly as Klaus also rode out his own release still pumping into her and letting go.

He pulled away leaning his damp forehead against hers with staggered breathing. Caroline lazily smiled up at him which he returned.

Klaus captured her lips into a sweet kiss, one of his hands cradling a side of her face and caressing her cheek delicately. Caroline sighed appreciatively slightly deepening the kiss.

The intimacy of each time they made love was still new to them both but it felt right and neither wanted it to stop. It was moments like these that reminded them how much trust they had in each other, to be this vulnerable with. This was something they were going to miss the most.

Caroline was the one to pull away this time. "Do you think he heard us?" She whispered amusingly.

Klaus laughed. "I think he will never confirm or deny that."

Caroline softly giggled, cradling his face in both her hands and Klaus quickly relaxed into it. She seemed like she had a lot to say which she did but this wasn't the time. What they just finished doing was indescribably amazing and she didn't want to ruin the moment for either of them. So all that came out was...

"I love you Klaus Mikaelson." She said softly.

Klaus gulped, still taken aback to hear her say those three powerful words to him but it sounded so bittersweet. It sounded almost like a goodbye.

He replied to her declaration with a passionate kiss, to insure her that when she gets on that plane it won't be a goodbye. They will see each other again but she needed to believe that just as much as he did if this was going to work.

Caroline smiled against his lips, kissing his cheek and neck, nuzzling it with her nose taking in his scent as she played with the curls on the back of his neck.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, wrapped warmly into each other as Klaus repeated his love softly in her ear until they both eventually drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"You're sure you didn't forget anything?" Klaus asked stepping out of the taxi, going on the other side to open the door for Caroline.

"Besides the red thong I left in your sock drawer, nope." She smiled mischievously closing the car door.

Klaus slightly blushed grabbing her bags out of the trunk making Caroline giggle under her breath. She insisted on carrying her luggage but Klaus refused.

They made small conversation as they walked through JFK airport. Klaus standing idly by as Caroline raided the gift shops, buying souvenirs for her small town friends and mom. He couldn't hold back his smile at how adorable she looked as a tourist.

After buying the gifts they walked slowly to the check in lines, stopping right before entering through.

"So...this is it." Caroline sighed.

Klaus sighed too. "Yeah..."

Biting her lip hard and quickly turning to face him, Caroline took a deep breath. "Okay if I say something really negative and dumb you won't hate me right?"

Klaus smirked. "I could never hate you, Caroline but I'm also not the biggest fan of your pessimism."

Caroline faintly grinned taking another deep breath. "I'm just...what if this doesn't work out, us? What if we're fooling ourselves into thinking our relationship is plausible when everything is saying it's not?"

Klaus lowered his brows unamused.

"We're going to be away from each other again and long distance relationships don't exactly have the best track record. I know I'm rambling and sounding ridiculous but I can't act like I'm not thinking these thoughts. That I'm completely 100% confident that we can make it because even the best don't always make it and..."

She drifted off with a low sob.

Klaus cradled her face in his hands so they were meeting eye to eye. Her glossy blue orbs made his chest tense but she relaxed into his touch as he rubbed over her cheek with his thumb softly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answered without a thought.

Klaus smiled. "Then trust when I say we will make it."

"You don't know that." Caroline commented softly looking down.

"Hey." He lifted her chin up with his finger. "What's really going on, Caroline?"

She sniffled. "I just don't want to get use to saying goodbye to you, in the short time we've been together I've said it too many times. You make me happy but we're always apart and eventually it's just not going to be enough anymore."

Klaus sighed. "I understand your concern, I've second guessed a lot and thought a lot about us and shared your fears until yesterday. Yesterday any doubt I ever had about our relationship went out the window the moment you agreed to having a life with me."

"Klaus..."

"Do you still mean it? What you said to me in Central Park yesterday about a future and forever do you still mean it?" He shakily asked.

Of course she did.

The future use to scare her because she never knew where she was going but now she did, and it was a bright one with Klaus by her side.

"Every word." She replied.

A small grin was painted on Klaus's face as he pulled her in for a tight hug.

Their arms wrapped around each other tight in the middle of the airport, not caring who saw or was walking by. Being together in this moment was all that mattered.

Klaus inhaled her scent, his face nuzzled in her hair as his hand rubbed up and down her back soothingly.

Caroline held onto him tight, threading her fingers through his hair and tears beginning to spill. She didn't want to ever let him go again, to get back to that dark place in their relationship but they agreed that wasn't going to happen again.

She was afraid of getting her heart broken again, it seemed every time they were in a good place something fucked it up. But she did trust him and them, this was going to be different.

With everything now out in the open, no secrets or innuendos as obstacles, they were going to be together in the end.

A beeping sound from the metal detectors broke their moment, for they remembered they were in the middle of a busy airport.

Caroline kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." Her warm breath hitting his skin.

Klaus leaned back, observing her angelic face briefly before kissing her deeply. His tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance that she granted. The kiss was intense and passionate, off this was going to be the last they saw of each other for awhile, he wanted to leave something for her to remember him by. He poured all his love and emotions into this one kiss and the way she pressed herself against him proved she felt it too.

"I love you too." He whispered against her lips, kissing them one last time then leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Caroline smiled wide picking up her luggage and bags from the ground.

"So this is goodbye?"

"It's a see you later." He grinned.

She grinned back pecking him on the lips quickly before walking away towards her gate. She looked back at him once more as he waved her off.

Klaus swallowed his emotions as he watched her go through the metal detectors and putting her bags through check in.

He was already missing her, one weekend wasn't enough not being with her will never be enough but he was willing to wait. Love is selfless and he wants her to get everything she wants out of life before making a decision on settling down with him. Klaus trusted that she wouldn't change her mind about them and they would stay in touch no matter how far away they were. And if she did, he would be hurt but would have to respect her choice.

After everything they've been through, he could never stop loving her and it was going to be a long while before they could actually be together but it was worth it.

Caroline was worth it.

* * *

 **Whooah! Okay so we have reached the end of the road of The Student *cries* such a bittersweet moment right now. There will be an epilogue after this chapter so you have that to look forward to then it's the end. I've enjoyed writing this story so much and can't believe it was inspired by my smutty imagination and a tweet haha. From beginning to end it has been an adventure of tons of emotions and I'm glad you all were experiencing it with me. You have been the best readers and I hope my future stories intrigue you just as much. This story went into so much more depth than I thought I was going to do but it turned out perfect and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.**

 **I'm emotional now but give me your thoughts/reviews on this chapter and what you predict will occur in the epilogue!**

 **What did you think of Stefan and how he handled the history of Klaus and Caroline's relationship? What about him and Caroline's conversation? The talk about Klaus and Caroline's future together?**

 **I love your reviews and love you, thank you!**


	14. Epilogue

" _Mom, I'm fine. It's no colder here than it is back home." Caroline claimed over the phone to her mother._

 _"Well how am I supposed to know. I've never been to New York." Her mother said._

 _Caroline rolled her eyes. "Which is a problem within itself already. I've been living here for almost a year now and you still haven't even put in the effort to see the apartment."_

 _"Sweetheart you know if I could take time off work I would and I'll visit you the first chance I get."_

 _"I'm sure you're off for the Christmas holidays, mom." Caroline murmured while putting on her black pumps._

 _"You act like I don't want to see you." She huffed._

 _"Right, you just don't want to see who I'm living with." Caroline accurately pointed out and she could hear her mom pause._

After finishing her four years at Whitmore University and graduating with a BA in Communications, Caroline accepted Klaus's invitation to spend the summer with him in New York.

Since their departure at the airport 6 years prior, the couple still kept in touch determined to not repeat what happened last time. Surprisingly enough, long distance wasn't as much of a nightmare for them as they presumed.

They talked on the phone almost everyday even with Caroline's class hours and Klaus's hectic work schedule in the way. When they did get the opportunity, they made sure it counted and even indulged in scandalous phone sex whenever their roommates weren't around.

That was just the first year, things seemed easy but as the years went on the couple began to realize the complications of a long distance relationship.

Caroline participating in on campus clubs and Klaus attracting more business made phone and Skype calls less frequent; there was even a time they didn't speak for a week. The pressure of wanting to keep their relationship alive was becoming overwhelming and stressful for them both.

Emotional moments whether it was worth it to keep trying occurred often but they managed to override it each time. Reminding each other that they would reunite soon and their love would conquer all. Totally cheesy reassurance but it stayed effective for the last three years of Caroline's schooling. Up until the day she agreed to stay with him for that summer.

It was that summer that reminded Caroline how much she loved him and how much she missed being with him. It was the summer when she decided to take a break from school and start a new life with him.

And for the past year they have been living together in a loft of their own in New York, just like Klaus promised they would. Celebrating their second Christmas together with the bonus of Caroline meeting Klaus's family for the first time.

Caroline was already nervous about it, though she's already met Rebekah, she still had five other siblings of Klaus's to please as well as his parents. Mainly why she wanted her mother to join hem but Caroline knew that was a stretch.

Her mother, Liz, wasn't the biggest fan of their relationship especially when informed that Klaus use to be Caroline's teacher.

 _"It's not...look Caroline, you're my daughter and I love you but I'm not obligated to love him." Liz claimed._

 _Caroline scoffed. "But you haven't even tried to at least accept him. It's been long enough, and I would really appreciate it if my mom didn't discourage the possibilities of seeing me just because she doesn't like my boyfriend."_

 _"Well I would appreciate it if my daughter wasn't dating her former high school teacher."_

 _"Key word is 'former', mom and we're both adults now so we're not doing anything wrong." Caroline explained._

Technically that wasn't true.

Caroline, of course, didn't tell her mother the actual nature of her relationship with Klaus besides the fact that he use to be her teacher. A concept her mom was not keen on.

 _Liz sighed. "I know that and I trust you, Caroline but you can't blame me for having my concerns."_

 _Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I have to finish getting ready."_

 _"Caro-"_

 _"I'll talk to you later, merry Christmas." Caroline concluded and quickly hanging up her phone with a huff._

"Everything alright, love?"

Caroline was slightly startled by Klaus's appearance as he walked into their bedroom but then quickly flashed him a wide grin.

"Everything's fine." She replied.

Klaus smirked walking towards her, amused watching her trying to zip up her dress.

"Allow me?" He suggested assisting her with the garment.

Caroline grinned pushing her hair to the side to grant him access. She shivered at the brief touch of his hands on her before he grabbed the small zipper and patched her up.

Klaus left a sweet kiss on her bare shoulder and rubbed his hands affectionately down her arms. "Beautiful."

She sighed into a smile turning around to face him. "Thanks."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows observing her odd expression. "Are you sure you're alright? Is the prospect of meeting my family that frightening?" He joked.

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and softly laughed. "No, well yes but...it's not that, it's my mom."

"And?" He pressed.

"And I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

He lifted her chin up gently with his index finger making her look at him. Her eyes were sad though she tried to void his gaze. "Caroline..."

She sighed looking up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you. I just don't understand why she refuses to visit me or see me."

Klaus nervously licked his lips. "You know it's not you she doesn't want to see..."

Caroline scoffed. "No excuse! How can she hate the idea of us so much that she lets it effect her seeing her own daughter, who does that?"

Klaus raised a brow.

"You're apart of my life now, Klaus and that's not changing anytime soon so my mom is going to just have to get over it."

A small grin tugged on the corner of his lips at her reassurance. He would never want Caroline to feel she needs to choose between him and her mother but her words were no less warming.

"Words can't describe how comforting it is to hear you say that." Klaus stated, brushing over her cheek lightly with his finger.

"But I don't want to come between you and your mother, Caroline."

"You're not, it's not like me and my mom were ever that close anyways. But I would want her to be here, to see my new life and how happy I am and I didn't make a mistake being with you." Caroline explained pecking him on the lips.

He kissed her back, lingering his lips over hers for a little while longer.

Klaus could feel the pressure in his chest grow, the anxiety rushing through him as he processed everything she was saying.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his black jeans and cleared his throat nervously, confusing Caroline.

"Now it's my turn to ask, are you okay?" She asked with a smirk.

Klaus sighed grabbing her hands into his. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles intimately, looking down at them.

Caroline crinkled her forehead. "Klaus?"

He sighed again.

"There's something I need to get off my chest. Something that has been on my mind for awhile now and I can't keep it in any longer, I don't want to." Klaus claimed still looking down at her hands.

Caroline raised a brow in confusion at Klaus's sudden weird behavior.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" She shakily asked.

He finally looked up at her. "Nothing. There's absolutely nothing wrong and that's what makes this even more nerve racking."

She waited for him to continue, completely clueless of whatever it was he was referring to.

Klaus nervously licked his lips, heavily sighing before looking deep into her blue eyes.

"I love you, Caroline. I love you and...it still boggles my mind that I'm with you. When I look back at our history, I can't believe how we started off. You were my pain in the arse yet incredibly intriguing student and I was your boring English teacher-"

"Yet totally sexy." Caroline added with a smirk and playful wink.

Klaus nodded with a smile before continuing.

"Anyways, I didn't move to Whitmore with the intention of finding love. I just needed a temporary job to pass the time until I could move back here. Now I'm back in my dream city, with my dream job and my dream girl."

Caroline smiled but still unsure where he was going with this.

Klaus seemed flustered and on edge.

"We've had countless amount of obstacles, countless signs telling us we shouldn't be together and there was a time we almost let those obstacles overcome _us_."

She bit her trembling lip.

Klaus cleared his throat still running over her knuckles lightly with his thumb.

"It's been a difficult journey for us but we made it."

Caroline slipped her hand out of his so she could place it on the side of his face, caressing his cheek intimately.

"Yeah, we did." She grinned.

"The past year we've been living together has been the best year of my life. You make me so damn happy Caroline Forbes it drives me crazy, _you_ drive me crazy. And I've realized how empty my life was before you entered it and how I never want you to not be apart of it from here on out."

"As much as I'm loving everything you're saying, can you please get to the point? You're making me nervous." Caroline semi joked making them both laugh.

Klaus grabbed her hand and kissed the palm softly.

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah well, I'm pretty nervous myself. But I don't want to keep this in anymore and while I have the courage..." He drifted off.

Sighing one last time, Klaus let go of one of her hands and slowly bent down on one knee.

Caroline's eyes shot wide open and a small breath escaped her lips as the scene took place in front of her. Her heart began thudding rapidly in her chest she could've sworn it was going to pop out.

"Oh my god." She gasped

"Caroline Forbes." He began. "You have made me an incredibly happy man for the past six years, as I hope to have done the same for you. I use to think of love and relationships as being overrated and trivial but you changed that for me. When I'm with you I feel alive, like I'm not wasting my day. I cherish every moment I spend with you as if it were the last. When I'm not with you, I miss you and sometimes I bring you up into conversation even when there's no relevancy."

Caroline softly laughed and sniffled.

"You are the most beautiful, smart and intriguing woman I ever met and everything I could want in a partner. You see the real me as I see the real you and our undeniable connection is what has kept us strong. I feel like I'm rambling because there's so much I want to say because there's so much I love about you but, my mind is so scattered so I'll just cut to the chase..."

Klaus reached behind to his back pocket, pulling out a small blue velvet box in the process.

Both their palms were sweaty and heart beats on full speed as he brought the box in front of them.

"You've changed me, Caroline for the better as I hoped to have done for you. We've made many mistakes but we've also done a lot of growing up and still have more to go. But I want to continue making mistakes and learning from them with you."

Letting go of her hand, Klaus slowly opened it revealing a stunning 2 karat diamond ring.

Caroline opened her mouth but no words were capable of coming out. Her eyes began to burn as the tears were slowly but surely forming.

"I love you, Caroline with more than I can explain and I hope you allow me to continue loving you always. I guess what I'm trying to ask is...will you marry me?" Klaus asked nervously.

His hand shaking as he presented the box with the ring inside in front of her.

Caroline was silent from shock. She couldn't believe his was actually happening.

Klaus was really asking her to marry him. He was asking her to spend the rest of her life with him?

Her mind was spazzing, her palms are dripping sweat and her heart was profusely thudding. This was so surreal she couldn't grasp it.

They've talked about a future together in the past before and she definitely knew she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. She's only 22 years old, her life was just beginning and there was so much she still wanted to do but she wanted to do it all with Klaus by her side.

Caroline never counted on finding the love of her life early, even when she began her fling with Klaus she never predicted it was going to turn into this. This serious, romantic and complex relationship that they shared.

Without a doubt in her mind, there was no one else she rather spend the rest of her life with than the man on bended knee in front of her with soft but nervous eyes as he waited for her response.

Klaus gulped. "I completely understand if you say no. You're still fairly young and I don't want you to feel pressured because that's not my intention. No matter your answer I'll still love you and want to be wit-"

"Klaus." Caroline softly said cutting off his rambling.

"Yes?" He gulped.

"Stop talking." She demanded with a smile before urging him to stand up and capturing his lips with hers.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer as the kiss deepened. She slid her tongue over his bottom lip, urging him to make a pathway for her tongue which he granted.

They moaned into each other's mouth. Caroline clinged onto him while Klaus kept her close with one arm while the other still held the ring.

"Yes." Caroline whispered against his lips.

Klaus pulled away. "Yes?"

Caroline smiled as a small tear crept down her cheek. "Yes." She agreed.

"I love you and I know people think I'm too young to know what I want yet but I know without a doubt I want you, Klaus. I want a life with you."

The grin on Klaus's face widened and Caroline could've sworn she saw his eyes welling up.

"You've been my everything for the past six years, why not have a ring to go with it right?" Caroline winked.

Klaus smirked, hurriedly placing the beautiful diamond ring on her slender finger.

Caroline barely had a chance to admire the rock before Klaus leaned in kissing her passionately and lovingly.

Smiling against each other's mouths, Caroline could feel more tears dropping and she couldn't hold them back. Words couldn't describe how happy she was right now, how happy she's been.

Klaus's kisses grew more passionate as probed his tongue in her mouth, eliciting a harsh moan from the blonde girl.

He nipped her bottom lip teasingly before kissing her again, walking backwards towards their bed.

Caroline gracefully sat and laid back on the on the soft mattress as Klaus towered over her,settling between her legs. She grabbed his face and kept him close as possible, his mouth worshipping hers and his hands exploring her body.

Slightly bunching up her dress, Klaus kissed and sucked on her ivory neck whispering how beautiful she was and how he loved her. Caroline returned the favor, saying how much she loved him and how happy she was.

She bit her bottom lip harshly as Klaus pulled down the front of her dress enough for him to have access to her covered breasts. He kissed and sucked on the top of her mounds making Caroline mewl in encouragement.

His mouth claimed hers again and his hand snuck up her dress, grazing over her clothed ass.

"Klaus." She groaned.

She was loving the feel of him and his mouth all over her skin and warm hands on her body.

"Klaus." She tried saying as strictly as possible pushing him off of her.

Klaus pouted in protest looking down at her. "What's wrong?"

Caroline shook her head smiling. "Absolutely nothing is wrong, trust me."

He quirked a brow making her giggle.

"This is all perfect and I would love nothing more than for you to claim me on our bed." She said seductively biting her bottom lip.

The imagery made Klaus's cock twitch in excitement.

"But, we're still meeting your family tonight remember?"

Klaus growled at the reminder.

With he excitement and happiness clouding over him at their recent engagement, he had completely forgotten about Caroline meeting his family.

He just proposed to the girl he loves. He wanted to stay home and make love to her all night, not worry about his family's opinions on them.

"Can't we just skip it?" Klaus whined.

She scoffed. "Definitely not, especially now that we're engaged, meeting your family is very important. And we're already late enough as it is."

Klaus frustratingly sighed tracing the shape of her face with his index fingers. Poking her nose playfully making her scrunch her nose.

"You're honestly looking forward to meeting my angry father, snobby mother and judgmental siblings?"

Caroline's face softened at Klaus's description of his family.

He never really liked talking about them and when he did, made it abundantly clear that he didn't have a good relationship with his parents before quickly changing the subject.

She didn't want to press him about it but she was still curious.

Caroline caressed his stubbled cheek lightly, giggling at the feel of the hairs tickling her fingertips.

"I know you don't like spending time with your family..."

"I only agreed because I know how important it is to you." Klaus clarified.

Caroline tilted her head up to peck Klaus on the lips. "Also because deep down you care about their opinions." She added.

Klaus heavily sighed.

"I love you, if you don't want to go then we don't have to."

He smiled tugging a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well my mother actually seemed interested in meeting you over the phone so that should be a good sign I guess."

Caroline grinned.

"However just an hour ago I was to introduce you as my girlfriend not my fiancé, so it should be fun breaking that news to her." He said making them both laugh.

"Say it again." She demanded with a lip bite.

Klaus widely grinned. "Fiancé."

"Again."

He chuckled. "Are you going to ask this of me everyday now, sweetheart?"

Caroline wrapped her arm around his neck. "I just love hearing you say I'm your fiancé."

"Wait till I start calling you my wife."

She grinned widely bringing his face down towards her, trapping him with a searing kiss. Her fingers combed through his hair as his hands grazed up and down her curves. Both aggressively smiling against each other's mouths.

They were finally happy.

After all the schooling, age gaps, long distance and the Camis, they finally made it to their happy ending. The love they had for each other was surreal, rare and _them_.

Smiling happily and reveling in their new beginning of the rest of their lives together, made all the tears and heartaches worth it. Klaus knew Caroline was the girl he wanted to marry, his partner and best friend. He knew she was worth waiting for and he didn't regret it and neither did Caroline.

Caroline tilted her head more to deepen the kiss. She pushed her body up, rolling over so that she was now on top straddling him without breaking the kiss.

Klaus gripped her hips, assisting her movements as she began grinding her hips into his. Her clothed center meeting his hard cock with each thrust, eliciting a deep moan from the man underneath her.

"Fuck I want you." Klaus groaned, sneaking his hands under her dress hovering over her ass with a light squeeze.

Caroline moaned with a smirk, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth seductively.

She swiped her tongue over his bottom lip before leaving a long lingering kiss on his lips.

"You can have me in any way you want, _after."_ Caroline clarified with a smile and peck.

Klaus reciprocated the kiss, halting Caroline's attempt at climbing off him by wrapping his arms around her waist which made her giggle against his lips.

"Klaus! We have to go!" She playfully whined trying to wiggle out his hold.

Klaus rolled them over again so he was now on top again. Caroline's laughter made his grin grow as he looked down at her beautiful face and took in the angelic tune coming from her mouth.

He pushed her hair out of her face, leaning down for a quick kiss on the lips, cheek and forehead.

"I love you so much." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline smiled. "I love you."

Klaus pulled away to look at her face. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Okay you need to stop before we never leave and your family hates me before even meeting me. And since I'll be apart of it soon, I want to make a good first impression." She said pushing lightly against his chest.

Klaus chuckled slowly rising off of her. He held his hand out to help her off the bed which she gladly accepted.

When she was pulled up, they instantly got lost into each other's pleasure again. Klaus's strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist and Caroline's around his neck. They kissed passionately and hotly.

She was so insanely happy she couldn't keep herself off of him.

Marriage. Klaus wanted to marry her, he chose her to spend the rest of his life with and her emotions were off the charts. She almost didn't know how to react, one minute she would be smiling and the other she would cry tears of joy.

Caroline was almost tempted to say 'screw it' and just stay in with Klaus letting him do whatever he wanted to her, but Klaus's phone vibrating interrupted her thoughts.

Klaus groaned reaching in his back pocket for the device with one arm still around Caroline.

"Everything okay?"

"Just Rebekah nagging me about where we are. She annoyingly appreciates punctuality as much as you." Klaus joked.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Ha ha! Can we go now?"

Klaus laughed. "Gladly. Are you okay?"

"The man I love just asked me to marry him and I'm meeting his family for the first time, I'm slightly nervous but am more than okay." She reassured him.

"But I hope you know, us telling your parents about our engagement is a battle. Telling my mom will be a full on war, are you ready for that?" Caroline asked with a nervous smile.

Klaus smirked pulling her in for a last kiss. Caroline sighed into it, practically melting in his arms.

He pulled away with another smile. "I'm ready for forever with you, Caroline Forbes."

* * *

 **And there it is! The Student is officially a completed story and my very first completed multi chapter story! So I'm excited but also sad because I really loved writing this story ad quickly fell in love with it. Klaus and Caroline went through a lot but they finally got there deserved happy ending! My loyal and beautiful readers/reviewers made the experience even better. It was fun reading you reactions especially during the angsty chapters lol When I started writing this I only meant for it to be a three part smut drabble and it turned into a full on love story. I'm so proud of this story and hope you all enjoyed reading it. I will be starting new stories and I hope you guys fall in love with those as well.**

 **Their marriage is near but how do you think these two's lives will be as newlyweds? You think they would stay in New York? Start a family soon? I left it open ended to see what you guys think the future holds for our favorite love birds. Thanks again guys, see you in the next story!**


End file.
